


Betrayal

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Dumbledore, Creature Harry, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki's Kids, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter experiences betrayal of the worst sort. The Ministry of Magic drugs him then hands him over to a muggle terrorist organization and bids him goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either Iron Man or Harry Potter.

Harry wearily paced the length of the cell, staring at the door from time to time. It was as always warded against him; the petty ministry had made sure to include that in the deal.

“Harry, you'll wear yourself out,” Yinsen remarked then glanced at the door too. “You don't want them to drug you again, do you?”

Harry sighed and went to sit on his cot, turning to look at Yinsen who had become his friend in the first day.

“No, I don't,” Harry replied quietly, scratching softly at his curved ear. “Just... I have a strange feeling.”

Yinsen raised an eyebrow at him then glanced at the door too. “What kind of strange feeling?”

“Like we're about to have company,” Harry answered.

“Our captors?” Yinsen questioned, getting to his feet.

“No, well, yes. But like there will be a third person sharing our cozy living space as well,” Harry drawled.

Yinsen rolled his eyes and they lapsed into comfortable, if a little wary, silence.

 

* * *

 

 

The minute that the door to their cell opened, Harry and Yinsen moved back to the rock wall and held their hands up.

Harry watched as their captors stalked in, bringing in someone on a stretcher. The leader of the Ten Ring's terrorist group walked in behind them with the customary guards waiting by the door, pointing rifles at Harry and Yinsen both. The dark wizard that had kept Harry in line was also at the door, smirking at him. Harry glared at him then recoiled as one of the other guards raised a rifle and shot him. It was as always a dart gun with a mix of drugs in it, designed to keep Harry obedient and to keep him from using his magic or any of the elements to escape.

Harry winced and swayed a minute, feeling sweat start to pool on his body. He glared at the guards and the wizard.

The leader started to shout something at Yinsen then pointed at a few of the guards then at the guy on the stretcher. The guy on the stretcher was whimpering in pain and writhing. There was blood leaking out from a spot on his chest, along with cuts and bruises all over his body. There were rudimentary bandages on his chest but there was blood leaking through them.

“Yinsen, what's he saying?” Harry murmured.

Yinsen stared at the leader then turned to Harry. “He wants us to fix the man up.”

“Like heal him?” Harry asked.

Yinsen nodded, watching as the guards wheeled the stretcher into the middle of the cell. He started to ask about supplies, ordering the guards to bring hot water, bandages, and the few medical supplies that they had. Harry cautiously followed Yinsen over to the stretcher and glanced down at the man.

“Yinsen, where do you want me? I can't heal but I can help in other ways,” Harry murmured, staring at the man on the stretcher. He seemed familiar in some way but Harry couldn't place him.

“Keep him calm,” Yinsen replied distractedly. “They won't let him be knocked out. Either that or they don't have anything to knock him out with. I wasn't quite sure.”

Harry's eyes narrowed. “They're not... Oh merlin. This won't end well.”

Yinsen glanced at him before going to wash his hands in a bowl of water. “Just do your best. I can't operate on him if he's writhing or fighting me.”

“Okay,” Harry replied, padding over to where the guy's head was. The guy stared at him, fear in his eyes and breathing quickly. His skin was ashen and there was sweat dripping down from his forehead. There was a thin layering of scruff below his mouth, almost forming a beard but not quite. The guy's eyes were wide and as soon as Harry came closer, he tried to hold up a shaky arm. Harry slowly reached out, keeping eye contact with the guy's dark brown eyes and slowly, gently grasped his hand.

“Easy,” Harry whispered. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

“Okay, Harry, I'm starting,” Yinsen said with a grim tone. “Guards are coming to hold him down. Keep him distracted. Well, at least until he passes out.”

Harry frowned then turned back to the guy. “What's your name?”

The man stared right back at him then at their entwined hands then back at his face, gritting out a quiet, “Tony Stark.”

Harry heard Yinsen gasp then he watched as Yinsen picked up an instrument. Tony's eyes followed Yinsen's movements and his breathing picked up even more. Harry winced and reached out with his other hand to cup Tony's face. Stark turned to focus on Harry as he had wanted, eyes still wide with fear.

“Tony, if I may call you that,” Harry started. “Focus on me. You're going to be okay. Just listen to my voice. Don't look at anything but me. Shh. You're going to be okay.”

The first scream was not surprising at all. Harry winced inwardly, feeling Tony tighten his grip on his hand. Harry kept on whispering reassurances throughout the procedure, even after Tony passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Yinsen pronounced that he was done, only now attaching a feeding tube. Tony had long since passed out more than forty minutes ago. His screams had been heart wrenching even though Harry didn't know the guy at all. He watched as Yinsen walked over to the bowl of water and thoroughly wash his hands. The guards watched him but started to walk back to the door. By the time that Yinsen came back over to the table that they had moved Tony to, the guards were gone and they were alone.

Harry stared at Tony, eyes moving from the man's chest to the wires that were strapped to him from a car battery.

“Will he live?” Harry whispered, untangling his hand from Tony's and stepping back a few paces. He felt blood race from his head and he glanced down at his body: he was trembling. “Ah, fuck.”

Harry quickly strode over to his cot and sat down. The drug that the terrorists had kept him exhausted, pliant and thus obedient by keeping him too tired to do anything. Hell, the only thing that had been keeping him standing had been Tony's death grip on his hand.

“Harry...” Yinsen started, eying him worriedly. “Don't tell me I have two patients to worry about.”

“No, I'm fine. I'm only exhausted,” Harry replied with a grimace. “So, what's the deal with the car battery?”

Yinsen sighed and stared down at their new roommate. “He'll live. I had to pluck pieces of shrapnel out of his chest but I couldn't find them all. The battery will keep the pieces from heading to his heart.”

“And that's aside from the bigger injuries?” Harry asked, eyeing Tony worriedly. He himself had helped to bandage the smaller injuries, cleaning what he could. Tony's breathing was even, if a little shallow. But he was breathing.

“Yes. We'll have to watch him for the next 24 hours,” Yinsen remarked.

“Okay, why don't you get some rest then?” Harry asked. “I'll watch him.”

Yinsen glanced at Tony and frowned. “I met Stark at a conference last New Years.”

“Hmm?” Harry enquired.

“He was drunk throughout it all,” Yinsen replied, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Drunk? I take it, he's a Very Important Person,” Harry asked.

“He owns Stark Industries,” Yinsen offered, yawning a little.

Harry gave a noise of consideration. “I think I've heard of that company. Big weapons manufacturer, right?”

Yinsen nodded. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry kept watch over Tony as Yinsen fell asleep. He stayed on the chair that he had commandeered as his own and occasionally murmured reassurances as Tony tossed and turned throughout the night. He ran his hand through the other man's hair soothingly as he heard Tony's breathing pick up. Harry eventually fell asleep with his hand in Tony's and his head on his own arm on the table.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Tony woke up, it was the third night after the procedure. Harry and Yinsen were both taking a nap, alternating taking watch. He was woken by a scream and promptly jumped off the cot, opening his eyes in the air.

“Yinsen, what?”

“He can't be awake now,” Yinsen informed him. “It's too early. Come help me get him back to sleep.”

Harry strode over and stopped next to the table, staring down at Tony. The man's eyes were tightly closed and his body was trying to move itself into the fetal position. Harry winced and reached out a hand to place it firmly on Tony's hip and started to draw soothing circles with his thumb.

“Tony, you need to go back to sleep,” Harry whispered then narrowed his eyes. “He's cold.”

Yinsen glanced at him then to Tony. “How cold?”

“About cave temperature,” Harry replied. “Which is not good, seeing as it's rather cold in here at night.”

Yinsen turned to glance to the door then back at Harry with a pointed look. “You give off more heat than a normal human would.”

Harry sighed. “Okay, I'll sleep with him. At least until he's properly lucid then we can see about getting a blanket for him. And a cot, too. A table just won't cut it.”

Harry turned his attention to Tony, who was at least relaxed a little. His body wasn't as tightly strung as it had been just a few minutes ago. “That's it. Go back to sleep. You're safe.”

Yinsen raised an eyebrow at him then nodded his head, going back over to his cot.

Harry strode over to his cot, grabbed his blanket then went back over to the table. He hoped the table would hold both their weight then recalled that he was lighter than a normal human was and gracefully climbed onto the table. He had taken the side that didn't have wires going between Tony and the smaller table beside him, his chest coming up to Tony's back. He spread the blanket over them both then watched Tony for a minute or two, making sure he was fully asleep before falling into dreamland himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony startled awake at a loud noise, expecting it to be Dummy or You. He blinked his eyes open only to realize that his extremely vivid 'nightmare' had not been just a nightmare. He was in a dark cave with only a few lights and as far as he could see, no one with him. Though he remembered hearing a british accent after all the foreign accents; he remembered staring straight up into light green eyes as pain overwhelmed him. His stomach rolled and threatened to rebel.

“Easy. I don't want to clean up puke here, well, at least not without my magic.”

Tony stared up at the man who was standing over him. He was tall, with rather long black hair, green eyes and a strange scar on his forehead. The other man was also slender and lithe... beautiful, even despite the dirt and various spatters of blood on his loose shirt.

Then Tony realized he was just staring at the guy and then took to glancing around the cave. His eyes were drawn to the other man in the cell then as he moved a little, he startled. His chest was …

“Easy, Tony. Easy.”

The guy that was standing over him laid a gentle hand on Tony's hands, stilling them. Tony glanced down at his chest, his eyes widening at the car battery that was attached to his skin, right where his heart was. His heart started to race and he felt droplets of sweat fall down his forehead.

“What did you do to me?”

“Yinsen did that,” the guy replied steadily, gesturing to the other man in the cave, removing his hand. Tony's own fingers clenched for a second then relaxed.

“Who?” Tony asked, or more like croaked out. His throat was hoarse and dry from thirst and... He shied away from remembering before.

The guy looked at him for a minute before turning to look at the door and sighing.

“I performed the operation that saved your life, Stark,” the other guy called out, dropping the razor on a table and walking over towards Tony and the other man.

“What happened to me?”

“You were hit with a missile,” the first guy quietly replied. “Long range too.”

“I dug out the pieces of metal that I could,” the second guy said, holding up a little baggy of shrapnel. “But there are still pieces left in your chest. Thus, the car battery and the electromagnet; it's keeping them from entering your heart.”

Tony watched as the first guy strode over to the other side of the cave and bent down.

“We met once, you know.”

“I don't remember,” Tony remarked, sitting up.

“Well, you wouldn't, being that drunk.”

“Here,” the first guy came back over, carrying a cup. “This should help.”

Tony stared at the guy, narrowing his eyes.

“It's okay. It's only water,” the man offered, staring at Tony. The guy had some sweat dripping down his forehead like he had just run a mile. “Your throat must be dry.”

Tony hesitantly took the cup, glanced in it and grinned cautiously. “How'd you get an ice cube here?”

The second guy turned sharply to look at the first man.

“I have my ways,” the first guy remarked cryptically.

“Anyway, what are your names?” Tony asked, taking a sip of the delicious ice cold water.

“I--”

The minute that they heard a sharp rapping on the door, Tony watched as the two men stiffened and turned to stare at the cave door. They both gestured for him to stand up.

“What-”

“Do as we do!”

“But,” Tony started, only for the first guy to wrap an arm around his waist and hoist him up, onto his feet. In turn, Tony didn't stiffen in the guy's arms; he kind of felt... safe?

“Do as we tell you to do, okay? And my name's Harry. That's Yinsen.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched, heart aching, as their captors dragged Tony out of the cave after Stark had refused to build the missile for them. He had tried to stop them but one of them had shot another dart at him, effectively putting an end to any thoughts of stopping them. The nameless dark wizard stared at him, smirked then cast crucio, holding it for a minute or two. Harry fell the ground, hearing whimpers coming out of his throat, as pain raced through his body. His breathing picked up, along with his heart, black spots coming into his vision.

He felt the spell lift after two minutes of torture and heard the wizard leave, shutting the door after him.

“Harry?”

“I... 'M okay, just give me a minute,” Harry croaked out, slurring his words a little and flopping onto his back and spreading his arms and legs out. He rode the aftershocks of the pain out, letting his breathing even out a little before he sat back up.

“Are you going to tell Stark about your world?” Yinsen asked, staring at Harry with a worried frown.

“Yeah, I plan on it,” Harry replied, standing up on shaky legs and going back to his cot and sitting down.

“But what about your ministry? Won't-” Yinsen started then trailed off at Harry's dark look.

“I don't give a shit about the ministry of magic does,” Harry growled out. “Screw them! They put me here.”

Yinsen sighed. “Okay. I may not fully understand your world but I understand betrayal of a government.”

“And besides, fuck if I care if I out the whole wizarding world to one weapons manufacturer,” Harry remarked. “And you of course.”

“If they want to come running to erase your memories, they'll have to fight me first.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry paced around the cell, waiting for anything from the guards to come back with Tony to something. Possibly for one to come with a new cot and another blanket. After the first hour without anything happening, he sighed and went over to stare up at the pipe that was running in the cave. He took a breath and jumped lightly, catching a hold of the pipe and proceeded to do some pull-ups.

It was hard, what with the drugs still running through his system and some really minor after shocks of the cruciatus curse but he did exercises until the door was pushed open. Harry had surmised it to be a six or seven hours since Tony had first woken up and that had been an hour or so before lunch time. He dropped down from the bar and strode over to wait alongside Yinsen, staring at the door.

Tony was pushed through along with trays of food that stunk but that wasn't what drew Harry's attention. Tony had landed on the ground, clearly having been tortured. He was holding onto the car battery tightly enough that his knuckles were white. His hair was wet and his eyes were glazed over with fear and pain. There was a steadily darkening bruise on his forehead and what looked like the beginnings of a black eye. Tony was breathing shallowly and quickly, well on his way to hyperventilating.

Harry slowly strode over and knelt on the ground, making sure to not move too fast.

“Tony? You... Shhh,” Harry murmured. “Tony, breathe. It's okay now.”

Harry hesitantly reached out a hand to place it on Tony's shoulder, very lightly. Tony stared at him, still breathing heavily.

“Shhh. Breathe with me, okay?”

Harry moved his hand to grasp one of Tony's and pulled it to rest on his own chest.

“In.... Out... Yeah, that's it. You're fine now. It's okay,” Harry whispered. “Come on. You can have my cot for now.”

Harry withdrew his hand after a while, instead wrapping it around Tony's waist and lifting him up onto his feet.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony followed Harry's urging hands and let the man help him up, consciously working on not curling up in the fetal position.

“M' not going to give--”

“I figured you wouldn't,” Harry interrupted quietly, leading Tony over to a cot and helping him sit. Tony watched as Harry then backed up, standing next to Yinsen.

“You did?” Tony asked, frowning and bringing a hand up to the bruise on his forehead. “You hardly even know me.”

Harry sighed. “Don't touch the bruise; it'll--”

“Ow.”

Harry grinned lightly, the smile not reaching his eyes. “Yeah, that was what I was about to say. I don't have any stuff to tend to your bruise but just remember not to touch it, okay?”

Tony nodded cautiously. He was starting to get a headache.

“In answer to your question, I saw your expression when they dragged you out,” Harry remarked quietly. “So, if they're going to continue this, they're not going to get what they want, are they?”

Tony sighed. “No, they want me to build them a Jericho. I'm not going to give them that.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “And that would be.... a weapon?”

“Yes, it's a kind of automatic missile launcher,” Tony replied. “It's new for Stark Industries.”

Harry glanced at Yinsen then back at Tony. “Okay, I can understand why you wouldn't want them to have that.”

Tony nodded wearily.

Harry sighed audibly when Yinsen gave him another significant look. Tony looked between the two, raising an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Tony, when you asked about the ice cube this morning, I said that I had my ways,” Harry started, looking everywhere but at Tony.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, and that was entirely too cryptic for my taste, if you want my opinion.”

Harry grinned. “Well, if you've noticed, I'm not entirely like normal humans.”

“That you're--” Tony quickly closed his mouth, covering it with a hand. He wasn't sure if he completely trusted the guy; though he hadn't given Tony any reason not to trust him. But with the situation that he was in... better to be safe than sorry.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head, only to pull his long black hair away from his ears. His curved and pointy ears. Tony gaped, jaw dropping.

“What... what are you?” Tony finally stammered out after a minute or two of silence. He glanced at Yinsen before deciding that he knew before staring at Harry again.

Harry glanced up at the camera before explaining. “I'm an elf.”

“Like... Legolas kind of elf?” Tony asked, frowning a little. “And man, that doesn't even explain anything.”

Harry grinned a little. “Yeah, kind of. Though I'm not from Tolkien's world. I was born in England and raised in England.”

“Born as an elf?” Tony questioned.

Harry shook his head. “No. When I was seventeen, I grew into this body. I changed; growing taller, ears rounding and curving, body becoming more of what you see today.”

“And people just accepted this?” Tony asked.

“Yes, they did. They were rather enamored of me, well more than they usually were,” Harry said then grimaced. “Lot of good that did me at the end though.”

Tony tilted his head, even more confused now. “You're saying no one put you under a microscope or anything?”

Harry winced.

“I... I'm sorry,” Tony hurriedly added. He didn't want to loose a potential friend this early. He needed... needed, wanted someone to talk to. “I--”

“No, it's fine. Though no one had that reaction except for a few of my friends,” Harry remarked, eyes going to a far point behind Tony.

“Must have been shitty friends then,” Tony replied dryly.

Harry laughed quietly. “Yeah, but back to the story. Tony, the reason why no one really looked at me odd and experimented on me was that I lived with a bunch of wizards.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony stared. “You've got to be shitting me.”

Harry raised an eyebrow but shook his head. “Nope. Not a joke.”

Tony glanced over at Yinsen who nodded then turned back to look at Harry. “So... wizards exist. And you're one, I take it?”

“Yeah, I'm one,” Harry replied, glancing over at the door to the cave before returning his green eyes back to Tony.

“How... why do I not know this?”

“No one knows about wizards,” Harry said. “Strictly speaking, it's against the law to tell anyone non-magical.”

“Then why are you telling me? And why haven't you busted out of here already?” Tony asked. “And I assume you told Yinsen cause he's not freaking out.”

Harry gave a laugh, though it wasn't... it was a bitter sounding laugh. “One of our lovely captors here is a dark wizard. That's why I haven't broken out. He warded the door to me so I can't go past it without getting seriously injured or, I suppose, even killed.”

“Killed? Your magic can... kill?” Yinsen asked, narrowing his eyes. “I didn't know you or it could do that.”

“There's a spell,” Harry replied, shrugging a little. “But the wards over the door aren't a spell and I'm not going to risk that. They also dampen my magic to the point that I can't use it.”

“But back to your other questions. I'm telling you Tony, because I don't give a shit about their laws anymore,” Harry continued.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. “My former friends and the government threw me in here after I came back from my... don't laugh... my elf training.”

Tony snorted. “Your elf training?”

“Stark, don't make me come over there,” Harry remarked, staring at him with a small grin.

Tony raised his hands innocently. “I didn't say anything.”

“You were thinking it,” Harry offered then smiled wryly. “I underwent five years of training. How to use my elemental magic, how to meditate, how to move... The list went on and I enjoyed being in a place that was peaceful. I even learned a few things from a hawk and made a new friend.”

“You learned... from a hawk?” Tony repeated, a little confused. “You do mean the bird, right?”

Harry grinned. “Not quite. But that's a story for another time. You need to rest.”

Tony frowned then realized that he had forgotten where they were and promptly shuddered. He started to get up and shook for a minute, his ribs protesting. His vision went black briefly, waking up to arms holding him up and quiet murmurs.

“Tony, you didn't tell us they bruised your ribs,” Harry whispered, shaking his head.

“'M fine,” Tony retorted shakily, looking anywhere but at Harry, who was an inch or two taller than him.

“Is this going to be a thing?” Harry asked quietly. “You being too stubborn to admit to any injuries?”

Tony heard a rough sigh then, “Come on. You can use my cot for now.”

“It's not like we can do anything about my ribs,” Tony muttered, following Harry's urging hands yet again as the other man helped him back onto the cot.

“I'd still like to know,” Harry replied, inclining his head a little. “Even if they did take the medical supplies.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched as yet again their captors dragged Tony and surprisingly enough Yinsen away for more torture. It was a week and a half later, a good two months since Tony had arrived and yet, Tony hadn't caved. Harry had also watched as Tony grew more and more... subdued and downcast. Harry of course helped him to settle after each 'session' but as rescue still hadn't come for the billionaire, the atmosphere in their cave had gone further and further downhill metaphorically.

They were still limited to two cots and Harry had taken to sharing his with Tony. At first, he had been more than willing to sleep on the cave floor. _I have slept on the ground a lot more than you, Stark._ But after the first few nights of waking up to Tony whimpering and shivering in his sleep, Harry had had enough and nonchalantly laid down with him for the nights after that. Tony had spluttered for a few seconds then amazingly enough, burrowed into him.

It had been a new thing this earlier though. The Ten Rings had dragged both Tony and Yinsen away and left him behind. And obviously that was because they didn't otherwise care about him other than to occasionally have the nameless wizard torture him. But it had seemed like they were... trying a different tactic or something? They had been gone for a few hours already so Harry didn't know what to expect.

But then again, the presence of Tony Stark actually made him hope again. He knew the guy was scary smart, probably even a genius and if Harry and Yinsen had even the slightest hint at an escape, Tony had just upped their chances.

Harry missed Teddy, wondered what had happened to Andromeda after she had told him that she was dying. Harry had been stuck here for a year without any chance of escape and he wondered what had happened to his kids too. Ginny had become withdrawn over the last few months that Harry had been around and he had started to worry. He missed little James, Lily and Albus just as much as he missed Teddy.

 

* * *

 

 

The minute that both Yinsen and Tony were pushed back through the door, Harry stood up from the cot and glanced at the two of them. Tony was holding the car battery in his arms, with white knuckled fingers but there was a determined look in his eyes too. Like he had finally figured something out. But he wasn't breathing heavily like he usually was after being dragged out. Harry turned to look at Yinsen, raising an eyebrow.

“Yinsen?”

“Alright, I'm going to need some supplies here,” Tony called back to the still open door.

Harry glanced between Yinsen and Tony then at the guards at the door. As soon as Tony had called back to them, there was a flurry of motion; soldiers came running with missiles, metal debris and a lot of other things that they weren't using. Yinsen shuffled over to Harry and stared at Tony.

“He said yes,” Yinsen remarked then strode to where Tony was trying and failing to get the guard to understand something.

Harry's jaw dropped in dismay, his feet already moving to stand on Tony's other side. “You're really--”

Harry started, eyes widening as Tony dragged him to a corner of the cave that the camera did not see.

“I'll explain later,” Tony said, staring at him for a minute then went to survey the moving of the equipment into their cave.

Harry stood there and smiled, hope blooming in his chest even more. They would get out of here! Then he had a serious bone to pick with the minister of magic and he would make sure to go in ready to apparate at a moment's notice.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sat on the chair stock still, letting Yinsen take the car battery out and exchange it for the miniature arc reactor that he had built. Harry was standing on the other side of him, eyeing Tony's injury then the arc reactor.

“Are you sure that will provide the same aid as the car battery?” Harry asked quietly. “It's rather small.”

“Of course I'm sure! My math is always correct,” Tony answered, wincing a little as Yinsen dropped the arc reactor in and hooked it into the proper places. “And if I'm not, it's not like I don't...”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him then narrowed his eyes. “You are not dying here, not while I'm around.”

Tony turned his head to look at the guy. “Well okay then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once Yinsen had pronounced that he was done, Tony led the two of them over to the work table. He pulled out the couple of pieces of sketching paper that he had drawn his idea on and gestured to it. Harry and Yinsen both bent over to take a more closer look for a minute or two.

Yinsen was the first to look up with a confused frown. “What's that suppose to do?”

“Flatten them down and look at them that way,” Tony replied, not without a hint of smugness. Harry glanced up at him, raised an eyebrow then reached out a hand to do just that, holding the papers down until they formed the iron armor.

“Whoa...” Harry trailed off.

Tony looked at him and grinned at his wide eyes.

“Is this a new design?” Harry murmured, glancing at Tony with excited, bright eyes.

Tony nodded.

“Well, that will certainly help,” Yinsen remarked and was about to open his mouth to say more when the door clanged open.

Tony stiffened and followed Harry and Yinsen to standing up, away from the table when the guards gestured. The guards yelled at them in their language then lined up before them. Tony noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Harry stilled when a guy walked in with the guards. The guy had... robes on but they were more like they could be considered battle armor. The guy was also holding a stick in front of him and he was pointing it at Harry.

Tony was so focused on the guy with the stick that he didn't even notice that there was a guy standing at the table rifling through the papers.

The guy started to talk, something about Genghis Khan and bows and arrows. Tony didn't tune in until the guy mentioned Stark weapons.

“But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn,” the guy slowly observed, turning to look at Tony with something closer to hunger in his eyes. However, Tony didn't think it was actual hunger; it was more like desire for weapons that would go boom.

The apparent leader of the terrorist group gestured to one of his men and at the guy holding the stick. The guy holding the rifle walked over to pull the poker out of the fireplace and strode over to Yinsen. A few more guys walked over to Tony's friend and forced him to his knees.

The guy with the stick walked over to stand a few feet from Harry. Tony watched as the guy with the stick muttered something and just like that, Harry screamed and he collapsed to the ground, twitching and writhing.

“What do you want?” Tony exclaimed, watching Harry with wide, fearful eyes. All of the color left his face and he could feel sweat starting to drip down his face. He turned to look at the leader then at Yinsen. His other friend was watching Tony and Harry, switching his gaze between them.

“What the fuck do you want? A due date?” Tony asked, raising his voice to be heard over Harry's screams. “I need them!”

He glanced at the guy with the stick and the guy was smiling and just when Tony was about to do something stupid, the leader of the group spoke a few words.

“Don't cross me. You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile.”

And with that the leader gestured to his minions and they filed out of the room.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony cautiously shuffled over to hover over Harry, hearing Yinsen come over behind him.

“Harry?”

A low muffled moan came from Harry's relative direction. Harry's body was still shaking; the real shudders had dropped off a minute after their captives had left. His long black hair was in disarray and Tony could see drops of sweat dripping down Harry's forehead.

“What the hell was that?” Tony exclaimed, watching Harry slowly, so very slowly, uncurl from the fetal position he had taken. There was another moan or a whimper from Harry then Yinsen spoke.

“He may need...” Yinsen trailed off quietly, staring at Harry with a grimace.

“What?” Tony said. “He may need what?!”

“This was bad. He may need, at least, an anchor of a kind,” Yinsen replied.

“An anchor?” Tony winced at yet another louder whimper coming from the elf(Tony was still having trouble processing that part of the explanation).

“Human contact,” Yinsen murmured. “It's worked in the past.”

Tony saw Yinsen crouch down on his knees and reach out. “Go, Stark. Work on your suit. You two need to get out of here.”

Tony stiffened and looked at Yinsen, narrowing his eyes. “Aren't you coming with us?”

“Of course.”

“And wait, the past?” Tony asked as he went to start work again. “You're saying that... spell has been used on him before?”

He heard Yinsen sigh. “Yes, though not within your sight. And sometimes before you came.”

Tony saw Yinsen slip his hand into Harry's open and visible one before focusing on typing commands on the computer.

“How long have you guys been here?” Tony asked.

“'M awake.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Harry, who was starting to stretch. Yinsen removed his hand and stood up, coming to stand alongside Tony.

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Tony asked again, pulling the things he would need to work with the metal suit toward him.

Harry groaned and sat up, stretching as he did. “That was one of the Unforgivable Curses, otherwise known as one of the spells that would get someone thrown in wizarding prison if he or she cast it. It targets the mind, making you think that you're in pain when you're actually not.”

Tony shuddered as he pulled on the leather apron and gestured to Yinsen to start the forge. “How am I going to make it through the cave if that guy is out there? You couldn't do anything to stop him.”

Harry slowly stood up and came to stand on the other side of the forge and stared at Tony. “I'm going to paint a few runes on your suit, once it's done.”

“How's that going to help me?”

“They're going to protect you from any spells that are cast your way,” Harry murmured.“Then I'm going to need you to knock the guy unconscious when you're out so I can help you and you know, escape with you.”

“Okay,” Tony muttered distractedly then turned to look at Harry as they started to work.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tony, you need to rest,” Harry murmured, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder after exchanging a glance with Yinsen. “It's been hours.”

“I've gone days without sleeping,” Tony retorted as he worked on adding weapons to the suit. “We need to finish this soon.”

Harry's eyes widened then shook his head. “Days?”

“Besides, I don't want the other wizard to come in here again and cast that spell on you again,” Tony muttered under his breath, yawning a little.

Harry stilled and sighed. “Okay. Just... here.”

Harry moved his hand to in between Tony's warm shoulder blades and closed his eyes, pushing the tiniest bit of elemental magic into the other man's body. He made sure not to do anything else, for fear of the wards activating. But as the wards were clued into his wizarding magic, they didn't activate. He hadn't told anyone about his elemental magic, only his mentors knew.

Tony stiffened briefly then turned around, eyes wide. “What did you do?”

“Gave you some energy,” Harry murmured. “It won't last long but it'll be enough to get you through tonight and some of tomorrow morning.”

“What about you?”

“I can cope,” Harry replied softly. “You're more important right now is all.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony fidgeted in the suit of armor, letting Harry sketch out a few of those runes of his on the metal. Tony didn't exactly understand how they would work but he trusted the guy. Harry had drawn whatever the hell a rune was on both of the boots then one each on both of the shoulders. All four of them hidden and drawn with... Tony didn't know what Harry had drawn them with. But he had looked very focused on drawing them, closing his eyes and touching a long, slender finger down onto the metal.

“Say it again,” Yinsen ordered quietly, putting the finishing touches on the armor. The computer the armor was attached to was booted up and the three of them had fixed a bomb to the cell door before Tony had gotten into the armor. The air was rife with anticipation, both from himself and visibly from Harry. In addition to anticipation, Tony could also see pent-up frustration and something akin to... power? But not, like there was strangled power hidden underneath and it was all but ready to lash out and was only waiting to be free of the wards.

Tony repeated the directions that Yinsen had given him as Harry finished with his magic. Tony would so be studying Harry when they got home; he was intrigued as to how Harry used magic.

“I'm done here,” Harry remarked, backing up a few inches and looking Tony over.

Just as Tony was about to explain to Yinsen how to start up the suit, the three of them heard shouting through the door. Harry turned to look at the door and the bomb they had placed over it.

“We don't have a lot of time,” Harry said, grimacing a little. “Start the suit up.”

Yinsen turned to look at Tony, hovering over the computer to which the suit was hooked up. “Tell me when a loading bar appears.”

“And there they go,” Harry observed dryly as the cave door was opened and the bomb blew. The explosion rocked the cave a little and smoke billowed outward as the guards shouts were silenced.

“It's ready,” Yinsen called out over the increased shouting of other guards racing their way. Yinsen was staring back and fourth between the computer and the now blasted open cave door.

Tony explained to Yinsen how to get the suit working and that was when the lights went out.

“Tony, did you wire the bomb with their power cords?” Harry enquired idly, backing up to stand alongside Yinsen.

“Maybe.”

Harry snickered then stiffened. “How much longer until the suit's working?”

Tony stared at Yinsen then the computer. The shouting was growing louder by the minute, sounding angrier and angrier.

“It's at 65%,” Yinsen responded, glancing at Harry then at the door. “Is he—”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “He's coming. Tony, can you use the weapons you installed yet?”

Tony hesitated. “It needs a minute after it's done loading.”

“A minute?” Harry repeated, a little shakily then turned as Yinsen moved away from them.

Yinsen stared at the both of them then ran to the door, picking up a rifle from one of the dead guards.

“Yinsen? What the hell are you doing?” Harry exclaimed.

“Buying you guys some time.”

Tony gaped at Yinsen's retreating back then glanced at Harry. The other man gaped then steadied himself.

“Here, put this on,” Harry urged, bringing up the helmet and helping Tony to place it on his head. “It's at full power now. GO!”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched as Tony, now in the iron suit, pulled away from the many cords that were tying him to the computer and power source. He fidgeted a little then ran over to one of the more darker corners of the cell, hoping to evade the wizard that was just now turning down the hallway toward their cell.

Harry heard panicked yelling and shouting as Tony created chaos around him. These guys had never seen a suit of armor like this before. Harry had never seen this kind of thing before. He idly wondered what other kinds of things Tony had developed.

He felt the moment when the wards disappeared. It was like a dark cloud was removed from his sky and his magic settled and his whole body sighed in relief.

Harry ran out of the cell, bringing up his right hand and conjuring a ball of flame to see. There were bodies of terrorists on the ground, either unconscious or dead. He hoped unconscious, for Tony's sake.

When he reached the unconscious wizard though, he stilled. Yinsen was lying on the ground right next to him. Harry knelt down and searched for a pulse, ready to not find anything. He still sighed and closed his eyes briefly when he didn't find anything.

“Thank you. For everything. Go find your wife and children,” Harry murmured. “They're probably waiting for you.”

Harry stood up and stalked over to the unconscious wizard, casting a permanent vicious hex on the guy.

“If I see you again, don't expect to walk away. I'm not the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived-Twice for nothing.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Stark, you okay?”

Tony slowly turned around at Harry's voice. The elf was coming toward him at a fast run, jumping over some of the bodies. He was at the edge of the cave, almost at the exit. The terrorist's leader was dead under a bunch of debris.

“I'm okay,” Tony replied. “You?”

“I'm good,” Harry remarked, holding up a hand and...

Tony's eyes widened at the small flame that appeared.

“What?” Harry exclaimed.

“You said... I didn't actually...” Tony trailed off.

“Yeah, I can use elemental magic,” Harry offered with a small grin. “Now, let's get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once free of any bullets coming at him, Tony ignited the jetpacks on his suit and waved Harry over. The other man was blowing up any weapons and ran over.

“Go on. I'll follow,” Harry yelled. “It'll be dragged down if you carry me.”

“But--”

“GO! I'll follow.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oomph.”

Tony groaned as he hit the sand, a few miles away from the cave and the terrorists. He glanced around at the scattered bits and pieces of his suit and sighed, part in relief, part in disappointment. The sun felt like it was glaring at him so he cautiously stood up, sweat dripping down his forehead.

He glanced around the sand dunes, looking for Harry. He didn't see anything but then he heard the beating of wings? He glanced up and gaped at what looked like a horse but then it didn't have a horse head. Nor did the front legs look to be hooves.

The creature flew toward him and came to a hovering stop a few inches in front of him.

“Harry?”

The animal looked him in the eyes then floated down to perch lightly on the sand, walking the last few inches to Tony.

“What the... Are you a griffin?”

The animal looked at him, mischief in its eyes, and nodded, turning to the side and presenting its back. The black wings fluttered in the air, feathers all in tune.

Tony gaped, still not understanding.

“You can turn into a griffin?”

Now the animal turned its head and glared at him, making a sort of whuffling noise. Tony watched as it lowered its back to the ground and waited.

“I don't know how to ride,” Tony muttered but did as the animal suggested and slowly sat down on its' back. “I don't know if I'm hallucinating or-- Ow!”

The animal had whapped him in the head with its' left wing then started to take off, trotting lightly over the sand dunes.

Tony glared at it but Harry ignored him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry flew over the sand dunes of Afghanistan, wings beating along the slight breezes that he felt. Tony had passed out a few minutes ago, coming to slump against Harry's neck, exhausted, dehydrated and in pain. Harry had seen the way that the other man had cradled his left arm to his chest when Harry had flown over to his side. Must have been hurt or broken in the flight over the cave or in the landing. Harry himself had had a few aches and pains leftover from the cruciatus curse last night, as well as being exhausted himself. And the sun was starting to get well... very hot.

He flew over the sand dunes, staring at the horizon rather than the dunes themselves as he was starting to get a little cross-eyed. Plus, there were clouds in the sky so it wasn't that boring.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he heard the whirring of jets, Harry started to circle and fly down for a landing. He would much rather not have a lot of people knowing his secret. Also, whoever rescued them would probably think it a little weird to see a griffin, regardless of whether or not he was carrying someone. Once he was on the ground, he turned his head around to see that Tony was still asleep.

Harry gently cast a levitation charm on Tony and lowered him to the ground then shifted back to his elven form. He shook himself then knelt down and cautiously shook Tony.

“Tony, wake up. I think a helicopter is coming.”

Harry watched as Tony woke up, shaking a little and wincing when he moved his left arm too much.

“Harry?”

“Yeah, we got out of there. I just... whoever's rescuing you is not going to know me,” Harry remarked, looking Tony over in case he had missed any other injuries.

Tony glanced up at him and began to stand up. Harry immediately wrapped an arm around Tony's waist to support him, or he supposed, to support both of them. Both of them were swaying lightly.

The sounds of the helicopter got louder and just as Harry was about to suggest that they walk toward it, two jets came into view. The pilots obviously spotted Tony and Harry right away as they started to lower down to the ground. Harry could see that the jets had kept their side doors open for maximum sight. Soldiers were in each helicopter, holding their rifles out.

“Uh, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

Harry turned to look at his friend. “Could you not mention the whole... magic thing to anyone?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Sure. Will something happen to you if I do?”

Harry shook his head, noticing a man running toward them with a wide grin on his face. “Not particularly no. It's just... I just don't want to have to deal with any questions right now. And you're the only one I trust right now.”

“You can trust Rhodey,” Tony replied, pointing at the man who was running toward them and met the other man who was clearly a friend of his. Harry watched as this Rhodey pulled Tony into a hug.

“How was the fun vee?”

Harry strode over and stopped a few feet away from the pair, seeing Tony's breath hitch at the question.

“Who's your friend?” Rhodey asked as both of them pulled apart. Harry narrowed his eyes as Rhodey's hand went to a gun holster.

“Whoa! Rhodey, he's a friend. He helped get me out. Harry,” Tony turned around. “What's your last name?”

Harry grinned a little then shrugged. “It's Potter. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.”

Rhodey nodded slightly. “Okay, let's get you out of here then. How's that sound?”

Tony shuddered. “That sounds good.”

“Come on, Tony.”

Harry followed the two friends as they walked back to the helicopter. He sped up to place a reassuring hand on Tony's back and felt the man's shudders slow. Rhodey raised an eyebrow at him as he and Tony stepped up into the helicopter. Harry raised an eyebrow back and went to sit next to Tony on his right side. The other soldiers in the helicopter moved to make room for them.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up in a hospital bed, blinking his eyes open at the bright light that met him. And to Neville Longbottom.

“Neville?!”

His long time friend was sitting in a chair beside the bed, head on his arms, asleep.

“You're awake!”

Harry turned to see Hermione at the foot of the bed, grinning broadly at him. “Hermione!”

“Huh, what'd I-- Harry!”

Harry grinned then coughed, dry and itchy throat making itself known.

“Here,” Hermione muttered, bringing a glass of water to him and helping him sit up.

Harry gladly drank it all, cool water feeling wonderful going down his throat. Once he was done, Hermione pulled the glass away and stared at him.

“How... why...” Harry trailed off, staring at his two best friends, smiling widely.

“We didn't believe the ministry when they declared you dead,” Neville replied.

Hermione nodded. “Yeah--

“Wait. Wait just a minute,” Harry interrupted, frowning. “The ministry declared me dead?! THEY DECLARED ME DEAD?!!”

"Harry, calm down. You're going to destroy the medical equipment,” Neville muttered, pointing at the muggle medical equipment that was around Harry's bed. One of the machines had a dent in it, presumably from instinctual magic. He had an IV taped to his left wrist and he followed the tubing up to a bag of transparent liquid. Knowing that Hermione was here made him at least a little okay with the IV.

Harry sighed. “Okay, for starters, how is Tony?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “Tony?”

“Tony Stark,” Harry answered, glancing at his two friends. “The guy I came in with... Where is here?”

“We're in an American muggle military base in Germany,” Neville said. “Apparently, they have better medical equipment.”

Harry nodded. “And Stark? Is he here too? And how did you guys find me here?”

Hermione grimaced. “We didn't know you'd be here. We were just looking for you everywhere. We even asked Fleur to help with the search, in case you were in France.”

“Why aren't Ron and Ginny and the kids here?” Harry asked then stiffened as alarms started to sound nearby.

Neville winced and exchanged a significant look with Hermione. “Uh, about that...”

Harry started as he heard a familiar murmuring then glanced at his friends. “Hold that thought, will you? I'll be right back.”

He slowly shuffled off the hospital bed and swung his legs over and strode out of the room, hearing both Neville and Hermione follow. There were soldiers and military officers walking both ways in the hallway and there were two guarding his room. Harry nodded at them then strode right into the room next to his, seeing Rhodey in the doorway. Tony's friend nodded at him, still a little suspiciously but let him through.

Tony was in the bed, trying to move but failing as he was tangled up in the bed linens. His left arm was bandaged and in a splint and there was a bandaid covering a cut on his forehead. He also had an IV taped to his wrist, which he was trying to get out.

“Tony?”

Harry walked over to the bed and pulled a chair over and sat down. Tony was slightly writhing in the bed.

“Tony, you're okay. Wake up,” Harry murmured, reaching out a hand to still Tony's hands and using some magic to untangle him. “You're safe.”

He could hear another pair of booted feet come into the room and presumed Rhodey had walked in.

Tony slowly blinked his eyes open to stare up at Harry.

Harry grinned a little. “We really should stop meeting like this.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as Harry removed his hands. “Where are we?”

“Apparently we're in Germany,” Harry remarked. “At least according to my friends we are.”

“Harry, we need to talk to you,” Hermione called out. “It's more than a little important.”

“Okay, I'll be right there,” Harry replied turning to glance at Hermione and Neville then back at Tony. “You want to go back to sleep?”

Harry watched as Tony's eyes closed slowly then stepped away from the bed, following Hermione and Neville out of the room. They went back into Harry's hospital room and Neville shut the door behind them, casting a ward on the door.

Harry raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Okay, so it's bad. Whatever it is...”

“The ministry did declare you dead,” Hermione started. “And tried to take your vaults in Gringotts.”

Harry snickered. “I bet the goblins enjoyed that.”

Neville snorted. “They did. I think they even threatened to not do business with the wizards in Britain anymore too.”

“Where did the ministry send you?” Hermione asked, looking Harry over. “They didn't tell us anything.”

“They sent me to live in a dark, dank cave cell with muggle terrorists,” Harry replied, a mocking twist to his tone. “It was so very fun.”

“Muggle terrorists? Then couldn't you have gotten out?” Hermione asked, exchanging another pointed glance at Neville.

“No, there was a dark wizard that was helping them,” Harry answered.

Both Neville and Hermione blanched, eyes widening. “So that was where the cruciatus curse damage was from.”

Harry nodded, flinched a little. “Was there any... permanent damage?”

Hermione shook her head. “I think your creature heritage healed most of it. I healed the rest.”

“Thanks. Neville, what did you mean when you said, 'about that'?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. “And what about Teddy?”

Neville sighed. “The Ministry declared you dead but at the urging of most of the Weasley family.” 

Harry stared at the two of them, jaw dropped, head shaking. “Can you repeat that please?”

Hermione summoned one of the chairs to sit on and sat down. Neville went to stand alongside the chair.

“Do you recall feeling any strange or abnormal things or emotions after you became an elf and before you went to go study in Ireland?” Hermione asked, hand going to her stomach and starting to rub.

“Uh, I don't think so... actually, I felt an increased...” Harry stopped right there and stared, an increased sense of dread growing in his chest. “You're saying--”

Neville nodded. “Yes, that is exactly what we're saying. Ginny and Ron and their mother put a love potion in your food and drinks when you went to eat with them.”

Harry flinched, feeling his blood drain from his face. “Well... this is a little difficult to take in. Then when I was 'banished', I must have gone so long without the potions that I didn't feel the effects.”

“That's what I think,” Hermione replied quietly. “I didn't find any evidence of any potion in your body.”

“What about the kids? Are they... Ginny was starting to act a little stand-offish in the last few weeks,” Harry remarked, rubbing his chin a little in thought. “And Teddy? What happened to him? I know Andromeda was dying when I got home.”

Neville sighed and glanced at Hermione then turned back to glance at Harry. “Teddy was taken somewhere. We don't know where but Draco's working on it.”

“Draco? When did he become Draco?” Harry enquired, summoning his glass of water and taking a drink. “Taken!? What the hell's been going on while I was gone?”

“They failed to capture all of the Death Eaters,” Neville replied, shrugging a little. “And one of them is starting a new war.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, I remember all the Howlers that the Ministry sent me about not becoming an auror. Fuck if I care about the Ministry. They sent me to be tortured occasionally.”

Hermione grimaced. “Harry, you do realize that the Ministry having declared you dead means that you aren't married anymore.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured that,” Harry said, staring at both Neville and Hermione. “If Ginny and her family endorsed the whole, 'declare me dead' and throw me to the metaphorical wolves then I do not want to be married to her anymore. Especially since she allowed Teddy to be taken by the Ministry.”

“Are you two... together?” Harry added. “You and Draco?”

Hermione grinned a little. “Yeah, it's the one good thing that came out of this whole mess.”

“Draco, huh? Well, I guess I can see that,” Harry remarked thoughtfully.

“You aren't going to argue with us about that?” Neville asked.

“No. Did you expect me to?” Harry asked, glancing between them.

“I suppose not,” Hermione replied.

“Well, good. I would have been hurt if you did,” Harry teased.

“And I'm pregnant,” Hermione added, smiling.

Harry smiled. “Congratulations!”

“We decided to ask the American Ministry if they would allow us to move to the States,” Hermione explained.

“The situation in Britain has gotten too chaotic for the three of us,” Neville commented. “And if we had ever found you alive, I had guessed that you might want to join us?”

“Certainly. I just need to go back to Britain and get Teddy and figure out the situation with the kids,” Harry responded. “Have you two gone to visit the Burrow since I went missing?”

“No. We figured out everything through Gringotts and the non-existent looking for you from the Weasley family,” Neville replied.

Harry nodded. “Okay, let me go say goodbye to Tony then we can go. You guys are coming with me, right?”

Hermione and Neville nodded emphatically.

“Draco's still over in London, making sure all of our belongings and other things don't get taken by the ministry,” Neville said.

“Why would they take your things?” Harry asked. “It's not like you--”

“For helping you,” Hermione interrupted. “They knew we would try to find you.”

Harry sighed. “Alright. Let me go say goodbye then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tony, could I talk to you alone for a minute?” Harry asked, walking into Tony's hospital room again. Rhodey was sitting in one of the chairs and chatting with Stark.

“Harry. I was just telling Rhodey how I'm going to invite you back to my home,” Tony explained, glancing up at him with a small, if a little hesitant, grin.

Harry returned the grin and strode up to the foot of the bed. “Thank you for the offer. But I have some business to attend to in London.”

“Business?” Tony repeated, raising an eyebrow. “You mean of the...”

Harry snorted at Tony's hand gesture. Rhodey looked between the two of them before shaking his head and leaving the room. “Yes, that kind of business. But, since I'll be moving to the States after I'm done, maybe I could take you up on it?”

“Well, I suppose waiting is fine,” Tony replied, with an exaggerated, teasing, shrug. “Didn't you say that your magical government did... that to you though?”

“Yeah, I'll have to get in contact with either the IWC or the American Wizarding Association. See if they'll back me or at least give me immunity for any alleged crimes that I committed.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “IWC?”

“International Wizarding Council,” Harry clarified. “Since Dumbledore isn't on the council anymore or alive, I figure it'll be alright.”

“There's an international wizarding council, huh?” Tony remarked, yawning a little.

“Yeah, I think their main headquarters are in Germany actually,” Harry said, rubbing his chin in thought. “But maybe when I finish all of this, I could come visit?”

“Harry, you would be putting him in danger,” Hermione commented, walking up to stand alongside Harry. “And since when are we talking to muggles about our world?”

Harry sighed. “Since he and one other man were my only partners in crime back in the cave.”

Tony snorted then glanced at Hermione.

“Oh, sorry. Hermione, this is Tony Stark,” Harry gestured back and forth. “Tony, this is my friend, Hermione Granger.”

“Pleasure,” Hermione said, glancing at Tony briefly. “Harry, we should get going. I don't want to leave Draco alone in London for too long.”

“Right. Tony,” Harry turned to stare at his friend, walking over to stand beside him. He was feeling... There was some tightening in his chest, like he was reluctant to leave Tony. Even if Rhodey looked like he would take care of him. Something was telling Harry not to leave now but he had to get Teddy out and make sure his kids were okay. “Get some sleep. And... be careful, okay?”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Is this some kind of... spidey sense? Are you half spider too?”

“Tony... just be careful,” Harry repeated.

“I'll be alright. Pepper and Rhodey will take care of me,” Tony replied, a little tentatively, eyes already closing.

“See you later then?” Harry asked, watching Tony's eyes close fully. He was about to walk out of the room when he grumbled under his breath and turned back to place a gentle kiss on Tony's forehead. “Be careful.”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry strode through the magical entrance of the International Wizarding Council, flanked by Neville and Hermione. More than a few people turned to stare at them, obviously knowing by appearance who they were.

“Were we expected or something?” Harry murmured, turning to look at his friends.

Neville shook his head. “I... No, we weren't. I hadn't even thought of going to the IWC.”

“They know who we are,” Hermione remarked, running a hand through her hair. “But I think that's just because we're you know...”

The crowds were growing and everyone was starting to clap, nodding at the three of them.

“Yeah, I get that. But why...”

“Harry, over here!”

Harry started, turned in the direction of the voice and grinned. “Varian! Come on you two. He's friendly.”

Neville and Hermione both raised an eyebrow.

“Who's he?” Neville asked, as they followed their friend.

“He was a... guardian, you could say,” Harry replied. “When I went to Ireland, I had also spent some time in the States. That's where he's from, anyway.”

Varian looked the three of them over and bowed to Harry. “Hadrian, it's good to see you. We had grown worried, my prince.”

“Whoa! Whoa!” Hermione exclaimed, glancing between Harry and the other obvious elf. “What exactly does he mean?”

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. “Varian, did you have to do that? Hermione, I'm kinda...”

“Yeah,” Hermione said and Neville nodded.

“James wasn't exactly human either,” Harry started.

Hermione's eyes widened.

Neville looked between Harry and Varian who was smiling at the three of them. “You're a prince?!”

“Yes.”

“This makes it all the more disgusting that your Ministry has done this,” Varian remarked, gesturing for them to follow.

Harry waited for Hermione and Neville to start walking then went to fit in between them. “Varian, how did you realize what happened? I hadn't had the time to send word to any of you.”

“When you had been gone and hadn't contacted us once you had reached British land, we had grown worried. I sent two of my loyal guards under cover to discover what had happened,” Varian replied. “After that, it was easy to attain your political immunity from Britain. I was also able to attain American citizenship for you and your friends.”

Harry sighed in relief. “Thank you for that. Were you able to find... They took Teddy.”

Varian shook his head. “I was not, unfortunately. But I will be able to accompany you and your friends to London. Keep you safe.”

“I...” Hermione started.

“Yes?” Varian turned to look at her.

“Harry, how... why did you not tell us?” Neville asked.

Harry glanced at Varian then looked at his friends. “I just didn't have the time and plus, I was still processing it myself. I totally would have told you guys. And in hindsight, I'm glad you're just now finding out.”

Varian raised an eyebrow. “Anything else I should know?”

“Some of my... friends have betrayed me,” Harry spoke. “Talked the ministry into declaring me dead when I wasn't. And I intend to find out why.”

Varian sighed. “Who shall I send Lelan to kill?”

Harry stiffened. “No one! We're not killing anyone! They're still... I'm still me. It's not like I've gone to the dark side!”

Hermione chuckled.

“What's the Dark side?” Neville asked, glancing between Hermione and Harry.

“It's a muggle thing,” Hermione muttered. “I should show you and Luna those movies.”

“Well, mostly. There is a certain dark wizard that's on my list of potential villains that might come back to bite me in the ass,” Harry replied thoughtfully. “I never did learn his name though. Didn't seem familiar either.”

Varian grimaced. “He was the one keeping you captive?”

“Yeah. I didn't know his name but he used dark magic on me,” Harry said.

“How did you know we were going to be here?” Hermione asked, looking at Varian with a curious frown. “We just got here and it's not exactly in England.”

“We didn't,” Varian replied. “I was the one sent to Germany and to the human IWC.”

“Is Grimmauld Place safe to floo into?” Harry asked, turning to look at Hermione and Neville. “That would be a good place to start, I think.”

“I think so,” Neville said. “The Ministry might be watching it though.”

Hermione nodded. “That is what Draco reported.”

“I ordered some of our people to clean it up,” Varian mentioned, grimacing. “They found a hippogriff there that was a little hostile, among other things.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry landed on his feet in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place and shuffled out of the way as the others flooed in.

“Potter.”

He turned to look over at the dining table and saw Draco Malfoy sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

“Draco.”

“I heard you were dead,” Draco remarked, standing up and walking over to stand in front of Harry.

“And how many times have you guys thought I was dead when I actually wasn't?” Harry asked as he heard Hermione and Varian floo in.

“Harry, that was one time,” Hermione replied dryly, going over to step into Draco's arms.

“Yeah, it was only actually one time,” Harry muttered, smiling. “But I'm not dead! Surprise!”

Draco snorted. “I can't believe I'm about to say this, but it's good to see you.”

Harry grinned. “Bet that hurt.”

“Don't mock my feelings,” Draco retorted, mock-hurt. “You hurt me.”

“Yeah, I apologize. It's good to see you too, Draco,” Harry said. “Now, I think as long as you're still working on finding out where Teddy was taken, I have a date with the Burrow.”

Draco stiffened. “Harry, I did find out where your godson was taken.”

Hermione glanced between them. “It can't be where they've been taking werewolves, right? Teddy's only 10!”

Harry stilled. “Am I correct in believing that Andromeda is dead?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, she died a few months ago. The Ministry took Teddy immediately after that to god knows where.”

Draco sighed and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. “They took him to a muggle house. I don't know the location but I did hear their names.”

Harry recoiled, beginning to guess where this was leading. “Tell me.”

“Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley,” Draco said. “That's the only thing I know.”

Harry stiffened. “I will kill them.”

“Hadrian?”

Harry turned to look at Varian who was glancing at him with a frown.

“Potter, who is this?”

“Hermione, could you explain? I have business with my aunt and uncle,” Harry growled out.

“My prince, at least take one of your guards with you,” Varian remarked. “Lelan is outside the door. Take him with you. We don't want anything happening to you again.”

Draco gasped and turned to look at Hermione. “Did I hear that right?”

Hermione chuckled. “Yes, you did. Harry is... actually elven royalty.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry landed on the front lawn of where the current home of the Dursley's was and instantly realized that Teddy wasn't here. He would be able to feel aura of any magical person or creature if there were any here. But there wasn't. Lelan arrived a second later, hand on his knife. The elf looked intimidating; he was wearing the traditional armor of their kind. It was light green and as per, Harry's symbols, it had a both a basilisk and a lion on it.

“There's nothing here, my prince,” Lelan murmured.

“Given that Draco had heard these names, they might know something,” Harry replied then grinned. “I can at least give them the fright of their lives. Bring you in with me.”

Lelan chuckled quietly. “I shall follow your lead.”

Harry strode up to the door and knocked.

Petunia opened the door, glanced at him then quickly attempted to close the door. Harry smiled toothily and pushed the door open.

“My dear aunt, where is my godson?”

“Petunia, who's at the door?”

Harry grinned. “Oh, it's just your old freak! Nothing to worry about.”

Harry swept past Petunia and right into the living room. Vernon squawked and struggled to get up.

“You!”

“Yeah, it's me. Where the hell is Teddy?”

“He's not here!” Petunia exclaimed, going to stand over by Vernon when Lelan came into view.

“Yeah?” Harry said, bringing up his hand and pushing some fire into it. A small ball of flame sparked into life in his hand, burning brightly.

Petunia squeaked and urged Vernon backward. “Get that freakishness out of here! I thought we had gotten rid of you five months ago!”

Harry stared at Vernon, frowning. “You knew?”

Vernon paled as Harry took a step toward them. “That professor of yours came by with that... thing five months ago. Said to treat him the same we way we treated you and offered us money.”

Harry started, hearing Lelan growl something under his breath. “What. Professor?!”

“The one with the really ugly robes! Now get out!”

“Mom! Dad! I'm here!”

Harry stilled. “Dumbledore's dead though. It can't be him.”

“Dudley, stay back!”

“Lelan, could you watch these two for a moment?” Harry asked, turning to look at his guard and extinguishing the flame on his hand. Lelan was twirling his knife in his right hand and his aunt and uncle were staring at him fearfully, eyes wide.

“Yes, sir.”

Harry turned around and strode through the hallway and stopped a few feet from the door. Dudley was just closing and locking the door then he turned and stared at Harry. Dudley was taller and thinner than Harry had last seen him and apparently married, judging by the ring on his left hand.

“Well, cousin, you've grown up.”

“Harry?” Dudley asked, a strange but relieved note in his voice.

“Yeah, it's me,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I... It's good to see you. I thought you really were dead,” Dudley replied, sighing. “You need to come back home with me.”

“And why would I do that?” Harry asked, glancing back toward the living room when he heard another squawk.

“My wife and I have been taking care of your godson,” Dudley said. “I was in the home when one of your professors came and I knew right away that it wasn't a good idea. My mom and dad taking care of Teddy. So I took him home with me.”

Harry stared and stared. “You've been...”

“Yeah, I knew my parent's ideas about... you hadn't changed at all so I've been taking care of him until you came back.”

“Why?” Harry enquired, still bewildered.

“You saved my life when we were kids,” Dudley murmured. “And I suspect you saved our lives when you told us to move.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It was either that or you guys dying in a probably horrible way.”

“So yeah, I figure you're here to get him back?”

“Of course. Could we go now?” Harry asked, rocking back on the heels of his feet.

“Yeah, let me just let my folks know then we can go,” Dudley replied, already walking back to the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

It was roughly 6pm when Harry and Dudley arrived at Dudley's home. Harry slid out of the car and followed his cousin up to the door and waited patiently behind him.

“He should be eating right now,” Dudley commented, turning the key in the lock. “Sarah feeds our daughter right now so we usually feed them at the same time.”

Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Your wife is okay with Teddy's... 'special' abilities?”

“Sarah had trouble understanding it for a few days but I think Teddy was too cute,” Dudley remarked, smiling a little.

Harry chuckled.

“Sarah! I'm home! Teddy!”

Harry followed Dudley through the house and immediately bent down into a crouch and opening his arms. “Teddy!”

“Dad!”

Teddy flew into his arms and all but burrowed into him, shaking a little. Harry rocked him a little, hearing Teddy start to cry.

“Dad, Andromeda...” Teddy trailed off, sniffling. His hair changed color, into Harry's own black then turned the violet that meant he was upset. His ears changed too, becoming pointy for a minute then returning to his normal shaped ears.

“Shhh. I'm here now. You're okay. I'm here,” Harry murmured, running a hand through Teddy's hair. He started to cry a little too, tightening his hold on Teddy.

“Dumbledore put me with... I missed you,” Teddy whispered, wrapping his little arms firmly around Harry's chest.

“I'm here now,” Harry murmured. “I missed you too, little bear.”

Teddy chuckled, half laugh and half sob.

“Let's go home,” Harry said, standing up and scooping up Teddy at the same time. Teddy curled into him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You finish dinner?”

“Yes, he did.”

Harry turned to look at the woman who was coming up to him. Dudley was staring at the two of them and smiling broadly.

“Thank you, Dudley. Thank you so much.”

“Ah, don't mention it. I only thought that you wouldn't want him living with my parents,” Dudley replied.

“If you guys ever need anything,” Harry started, feeling Teddy's breathing even out. He smiled in relief. “Let me know, okay? I should... I'll get a cellphone and get you the number.”

“Sure. Bye, Teddy,” Dudley spoke, waving a little.

Harry smiled when Teddy turned in his arms and waved back a little. He glanced at Sarah. “Take care of yourselves, okay?”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry glanced down at Teddy as they left Dudley's house and stopped on the lawn. “Teddy, are you up for apparating?”

Teddy nodded and started to grin, only for it to turn into a yawn. “Yeah, Andromeda side... side...”

Harry smiled as Teddy drifted off in his arms and tightened his arms around his godson. “Lelan, you done warding the place?”

“Yes, I am,” Lelan replied, walking around from the back of Dudley's home and coming to stand beside him. “Cute kid.”

Harry snorted. “Well, you up for apparating the two of us with you?”

“As my prince commands,” Lelan remarked, holding out his hand.

“How do you keep a straight face for that?” Harry asked, placing his hand in Lelan's and rolling his eyes.

Lelan snorted and apparated the three of them back to Grimmauld Place.

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry, we have to get you a new wand,” Hermione commented, watching as Harry tucked Teddy into a small twin sized bed in Harry's room.

“Tomorrow,” Harry murmured. “Then I'll go have a visit with the Burrow. Hermione...”

“Hmm?”

Harry placed a kiss on Teddy's forehead then gestured for Hermione to follow him out. “I went to my aunt and uncle's place today to retrieve him.”

“You told us,” Hermione commented, following him back downstairs to the drawing room and sitting down in the chair that Draco was sitting in.

“I think there's someone behind all of this,” Harry explained. “Someone who orchestrated my kidnapping or 'murder', placing Teddy with my relatives and encouraging the Weasleys to go along with it.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Do you know who it is?”

“Not exactly no,” Harry answered. “The word of my muggle relatives is rather tentative and hard to believe.”

“What did they tell you?” Hermione asked, nodding. “I know what they did to you when you had to stay there so I understand you not believing them.”

Draco glanced between Hermione and Harry. “What did they do to you? I thought...”

Harry turned to look at Varian, who was standing guard by the door, then back at Draco. “I wasn't exactly treated as a prince, as you Slytherins may have guessed. I was made to cook for them and do their chores. I thought of myself as... well less than what I am now. They called me a 'freak'.”

Draco's eyes widened and glanced at Hermione. “I see why you two were so close now.”

Hermione chuckled and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.

“Yeah, she's my sister in all but blood,” Harry offered then started as the wards at the door went off. He stood up and glanced at Varian who had stiffened. “Kreacher?”

“Yes, master?”

“Would you go and see who is at the door, please?”

Kreacher popped out, was gone for a minute then popped back into the room. “It is a human witch.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Do you recognize her?”

“No, Kreacher does not recognize her.”

“Okay, I'll go see who it is then,” Harry said then turned to glance at Kreacher. “Did the Fidelius charm get canceled by someone?”

“No, Kreacher is certain that the home is still hidden.”

Harry raised an eyebrow then wandered back into the hallway.

“Harry, you don't have a wand! What if--” Hermione was yelling out, running to catch up to him.

“I'll use my elemental magic,” Harry said, with a hint of growl in his tone. “If it comes to that... I just want to see who it is, maybe see who we're up against.”

“You can use elemental magic?” Draco enquired, coming to walk alongside them. “I thought...”

“All elves can use some kind of elemental magic,” Harry replied distractedly, stopping at the door. He glanced to where the painting of Sirius' mother had been and smiled. There was a burnt hole in the wall where the painting had been. At least she wasn't shrieking anymore. “If... Hermione, if it comes to attacking whoever it is at the door, would you get Teddy out of here? And maybe Buckbeak too?”

Hermione nodded hesitantly. “You really think it would come to that?”

“It might,” Harry muttered and opened the door.

On the other side was a young woman with nondescript brown curly hair. She was about as tall as him. He could obviously tell that she was a witch but that was it for anything he could see.

“May I help you?” Harry asked, ready to push some fire or air out.

She grinned at him. “Mr. Potter. You certainly look like you did in the papers those seven years ago.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

The woman nodded then straightened. “I heard you saved my CEO just a few days ago.”

“Hmm?”

“In Afghanistan? Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, I did,” Harry replied, a little curiously. He heard Draco and Hermione walk back to the kitchen, murmuring to each other. “Your boss? You mean...”

“Yes, Stark Industries has an office building in muggle London,” the woman said, smiling a little. “I wanted to give you something that Mr. Stark had ordered sent.”

Harry stared as the woman brought out a cellphone and handed it out to him. He took it and glanced down at it. It was, as far as Harry knew, the most recent phone that Stark tech had put out.

“Does Tony know that he has wizards and witches working for him in England?” Harry asked, putting the phone in his pocket.

The woman chuckled. “No, I would hope not. I'm the only witch or wizard there so... I suppose I would know if I had told my supervisors about it. The phone should work while magic is performed nearby so you should have no trouble.”

“Does... I mean, does Tony want me to call or...” Harry trailed off, shrugging a little.

The woman sighed. “It wasn't Tony who gave the order to give you a phone. Jarvis did.”

“Jarvis? Who's that?” Harry asked. “I don't--”

“Jarvis is Mr. Stark's AI. He's like an intelligent computer, as far as I know.”

“Oh.”

Harry drew out the phone again and turned it on. The Stark Industries logo appeared and then the phone went to the home screen, little icons coming up. He touched the contacts button and saw 'Tony Stark' in the list of contacts. Tony's name was the only name besides Jarvis in the list.

The woman shrugged a little and stepped back, getting ready to apparate away. She turned to look out at the street then glanced at him. “Before I leave, apparently Mr. Stark's personal jet is sitting on the runway that we own at Heathrow airport.”

“What?” Harry said. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Mr. Stark is still in California. Our office just heard today that he sent his own jet to London. It's sitting there, ready for take off at any time. Our orders were to see if you needed it.”

Harry blinked and stared, starting to smile slowly.

The woman narrowed her eyes and gave him a slow once over glance. “You're in trouble, aren't you? Our ministry of magic should have done more to appreciate everything you did for us. I certainly appreciate not having to go to work in fear of my life.”

Harry sighed. “Should I go to your office when and if I need it or go straight to Heathrow?”

“Go straight to Heathrow and ask for the Stark jet at the info desk,” the woman steadily replied. “They'll get the pilots ready.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stepped out of the floo in the Three Broomsticks the next morning, with Lelan right behind him. He had left Teddy at Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Draco as he didn't want to have to worry about protecting him. They were both under notice-me-not charms as they hastened out of the pub and through Diagon Alley to stop at Ollivander's. Harry glanced at where he guessed that Lelan was and strode into the store, taking off the charm as soon as the door shut behind them.

“Ollivander? You around here?”

There was a thump then, “Mr. Potter, is that you?”

Harry stayed where he was and saw the wand maker walk up to the front. “Hi.”

“Ah, getting a new wand?” Ollivander asked as he came up to glance at him then at Lelan, who stood by the door. “Your holly wand was snapped, correct?”

Harry sighed, nodding slightly. “Yeah, the daft ministry snapped it right before attacking me and sending me off into the desert. I miss it.”

“I'm sure. That was one of my best wands,” Ollivander remarked then raised an eyebrow. “You are an elf though so you would probably need a new wand anyway.”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Harry commented. “This is going to take a while, isn't it?”

Ollivander chuckled. “It may or it may not. I never know which wand will work with which person.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry groaned as the latest wand refused to work for him. “Is there a way to... I don't know. Sense where the right wand for me would be?”

Ollivander rubbed a hand on his chin, thinking. His eyes lit up. “There is one. It's not a wand though.”

“Not a wand?” Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow. “What exactly does that mean?”

“It...” Ollivander started, walking back to the back. “It is a staff.”

Harry followed him and saw Ollivander open a door. “A staff? I've never heard of any wizard using a staff.”

“I have only ever given a staff to a few people,” Ollivander explained. “Before you were born however. Here...”

Harry saw Ollivander pull out a long wooden stick. It was thick and had carvings all along the side of it. Intrigued, Harry inched toward it and his eyes widened. The main carving along it was a griffin, going from top to bottom. Harry's magic started to hum and he reached out his hand and grasped the top of the staff. His magic went crazy, humming increasing in volume and warmth encircled him.

“I think... I'm definitely sure this is it,” Harry murmured, closing his eyes briefly then reopening them. He smiled. “Yeah, this is it.”

Ollivander grinned. “I had guessed that it would work for you. Always at your service, my prince.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry disapparated from the point in Diagon Alley and landed at the end of the driveway at the Burrow. Luckily, it was still a warm sunny day and not overcast and rainy. But then again, he somewhat missed the rain, having been in the desert for six months or so. He couldn't see anything from here but that wasn't too much of a surprise. But he could sense a familiar magical signature that wasn't any of the Weasleys. It confirmed his suspicions, what the Dursley's had said and what Teddy had said: Dumbledore was in on this conspiracy.

“I recognize Dumbledore's signature,” Lelan confirmed after Harry asked him about it. “However, I had thought he was dead.”

“So did I,” Harry replied, keeping his staff out and ready. “And there is something else in there too, a magical signature that I don't recognize. It's faintly familiar but I don't...”

“Death Eater, maybe?” Lelan asked, as they started to walk toward the Burrow.

“No, it doesn't feel dark to me,” Harry commented quietly, running a hand through his hair. “Though, on second thought... It has a certain... Lelan, do you remember what I told you of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor we had in fifth year?”

Lelan gave a noise of consideration. “She was not a good professor, if I recall correctly.”

Harry snorted. “You could say that again. She forbid us from using wands in her class and only used books.”

They both stopped a few feet from the door. Harry was sure everyone in the home already knew they were coming. He was also a bit weirded out that the wards hadn't locked them out.

“You said she was ministry appointed?” Lelan asked, pulling his own wand out.

“Yes and she hated children,” Harry explained. “She told us that when she caught me for tutoring other students. And proceeded to try to cast the cruciatus curse on me when I wouldn't say anything. She also hated half-bloods and creatures.”

Lelan shuddered. “You think...”

“I think we should keep our eyes open,” Harry replied, shrugging a little. “I'm not sure what the magical signature is and who it represents but it does seem familiar.”

“Can you feel any of your children?” Lelan asked.

“No, but I still want answers,” Harry muttered, going up to the door and knocking.

“We're not barging in?”

Harry turned to look at Lelan. “If my former professor is still alive and still has a hatred for half-bloods and creatures, we want to come across as polite wizards. Not angry people who want their, well my, children back.”

“Hello? Anyone home?”

“Harry!”

Harry jumped, starting at the two red-haired blurs that came to pull him into a hug.

“Fred? George? What?” Harry croaked out as they each tightened their hold on him. “What in Merlin's name is going on? Bill? Charlie? Percy? Arthur?”

“Boys, don't strangle him,” Arthur called out, smiling. “Harry, it's good to see you.”

“Guys, what is going on?” Harry asked again, looking between the smiling faces of each older Weasley. Fred and George finally released him, glanced at Lelan then backed up. Arthur though looked weary, like he wasn't sure that Harry wasn't going to get mad at them.

“It's a long story,” Charlie said. “You two can come in and have some tea, if you like.”

“Where are Molly and Ginny?” Harry asked, staring at Arthur. “Not to mention, where's Ron?”

“Our dad booted them out,” Fred answered.

“After you were declared dead, we had a family meeting,” George added.

Harry glanced at Lelan then nodded. “Yeah, sure. Sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

 

“After you 'left',” George started, “Ginny started going out with a lot of other wizards.”

“I kind of figured that,” Harry commented. “From what Hermione and Draco told me.”

Charlie smiled. “I hear that Hermione's pregnant?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, she is.”

“Tell her that we say congratulations,” Bill said, fixing tea for all of them.

“I will,” Harry said. “What happened while I was gone then?”

“The government started to crack down on dark creatures and half-bloods,” Arthur said, grimacing. “I did what I could to stop it but they fired me. But not before I noticed Dolores Umbridge talking with someone in the ministry.”

“I knew it,” Harry grumbled. “I could feel her magic floating around here.”

“The ministry started to organize roundups of creatures and half-bloods,” Percy explained. “Not muggleborns but dark creatures and the like.”

“So when Hermione said, _Teddy can't be where they're keeping werewolves_ , the ministry is actually...” Harry trailed off, recoiling from his thoughts. “You actually mean that the government is doing...”

“I'm afraid so,” George said. “There are...”

“Camps,” Fred finished.

Harry growled and the air around them started to pick up into a breeze. “Where are the camps then? I take it, my kids are there?”

“Yes,” Arthur answered, sadly. “Ginny didn't really object to the ministry taking your children when a group of aurors came. Nor did Ron for some reason.”

“What does Dumbledore have to do with this then? Here we all thought he was dead,” Harry asked.

“Dumbledore? He's dead,” Bill said, raising an eyebrow.

“Teddy said Dumbledore had put him with my aunt and uncle,” Harry said, starting to pace.

Fred and George gasped. There were sharp inhales throughout the room.

“Surely not?” Arthur enquired. “I don't know whether he would have the--”

“Dad, you know our suspicions,” Fred said. “You remember the time we rescued Harry from his relatives and there were bars on the windows in his room.”

“Okay, do you guys know where the camps are?” Harry asked, walking over to the door.

“I do,” Arthur said. “But I'm not sure I'm able to do what I think you're about to do.”

“I will be going with him,” Lelan spoke up. “He'll have someone to watch his back.”

“Who are you?” Fred asked as everyone except Harry turned to look at Lelan.

“Lelan. I'm his bodyguard.”

“Bodyguard?”

“Why do you need--”

“He's Harry, you idiot. He needs a bodyguard,” Percy muttered to Charlie.

Lelan snorted.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Arthur, where are the camps? We're going right now.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stared and shuddered. “What kind of person would do this?”

“Wait. Don't answer that. I know what kind of person would do this,” Harry finished. “Umbridge. That woman is not making it through this alive.”

Harry and Lelan were crouched under some branches on top of a hill that wasn't too far from the two camps. And... the picture that the camps made would stay with Harry for a long time. They reminded him of reading about the Holocaust back in muggle elementary school. But these camps had serious wards on them, preventing people from getting out.

He could hear distressed howling from werewolves and he could feel the combined magic of the people being held captive. There were barracks in rows and a few... Harry shuddered at realizing that the werewolves down there had collars that magically restrained them, keeping them from shifting. That was actually illegal as not being able to shift would kill them.

“I agree with you 100%,” Lelan muttered. “I only hope they have not taken the remaining elven families prisoner too.”

“Have you heard of any going missing while I was gone?” Harry asked, extending his magic around the two compounds. He was looking for any weak spots or vulnerable areas around the warding magic. Harry also completely recognized the magic around the camps too and he knew that Dumbledore was around here somewhere. He would finally get some answers from the man.

“Not as such,” Lelan replied. “However, Varian would know more than I would. He kept the peace while you were gone. It's only your children, for which I suspect that the other leaders of the creatures will agree that whoever has ordered these camps into existence will face our wrath.”

“Do you know where the other leaders are?” Harry asked as they surveyed the countryside.

“I believe they are all in there,” Lelan remarked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Varian told me that all of the creatures, be they half blood or not, were rounded up.”

Harry watched as aurors walked around the perimeter, wands out and lit. “We're going to need help getting through the wards. I'm pretty good but... Maybe Bill would be able to help?”

Lelan chuckled quietly. “I believe he's ahead of you on that.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and followed Lelan's finger. Bill was crouching right before the wards in a hidden spot, with his wand out and chanting words. An auror was headed in his direction and Harry started to get up but he realized he wouldn't be there in time to alert him. Harry sprinted toward his friend and just as the auror was turning in his and Lelan's direction, an arrow flew right into the auror's chest.

Harry started, rocking back on the heels of his feet, then rolled his eyes, smiling. He only knew of one archer that had those kinds of arrows that would penetrate protective wards and that was Clint Barton. The auror's eyes widened as he looked at the arrow then keeled over, dead or soon to be dead.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Lelan, it's okay. The archer's a friend,” Harry replied, smiling broadly.

“You and your friends,” Lelan muttered. “Varian told us about Tony Stark. Now you claim that the archer is a friend?”

Harry sighed, still grinning. “Go take care of the auror. I'm calling in more back up and letting Hermione and Draco know we're going to be a little late.”

“More?”

“It's just the three of us,” Harry remarked, drawing his staff out. He had shrunken it at the Burrow and just now resized it. “We're going to need more or do you want to go against the whole entire auror force?”

Lelan grumbled. “We can take them.”

Harry snorted and cast his patronus, watching as Prongs leapt out of his staff. The buck stood at attention in front of him. He delivered his message then watched as the deer galloped away, disappearing after a few seconds.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hawkeye? You around here?” Harry quietly yelled, retreating back into the little forest of trees. The compounds were around the location of the old stadium that had held the quidditch world cup so there were plenty of hiding places. He glanced back at Bill, who was still attempting to get through the wards. Lelan was standing watch behind him, occasionally glancing back at Harry. He heard a thump, like someone had jumped out of a tree, and turned around only to see Clint and a red-haired woman walking toward him.

“How do you get into this much trouble?” Clint asked, keeping a hold of his bow.

Harry smiled then grimaced. “I don't plan on it. How did you know where I am?”

“I followed you,” Clint replied dryly.

Harry snorted. “I've been apparating. You can't follow me through that.”

“I have my ways,” Clint deadpanned with a straight face.

“The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep. So... your children are in there?” Clint asked, gesturing to the compounds.

“Yes. Who is your friend?” Harry asked, staring at the woman, who was looking him over with a critical eye. She had on a black outfit with... Well, Harry figured there were weapons hidden all over her but he didn't know where they were.

“Natasha Romanoff.”

“You an assassin too?” Harry enquired, glancing at Clint then back at Natasha, who shrugged.

“Possibly.”

Harry grinned. “If you two came to help--”

“We did,” Natasha answered steadily. “Clint said you were in trouble?”

“Clint's told you about me?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow then shrugging. “Anyway, you're going to need protective wards on you.”

Natasha nodded slightly. “He warned me about that.”

“Alright, does the agency know about me then?” Harry asked, turning to stare at Clint. “Or is this just you two?”

“Nah, it's just the two of us,” Clint replied then gestured to his quiver. “I still have some of the arrows that you gave me so I'm good.”

“Arrows?” Natasha asked, turning to look at Clint, who pulled a few arrows out of his quiver and held them out to her.

“They're special,” Clint muttered to Natasha, who raised an eyebrow. “I helped him hunt down one of the rogue wizards. I forget what the rogue wizards are called but Harry spelled the arrows so that they would be able to get through any magic.”

“Don't you have something else to do?” Harry questioned, looking between them. “Like a job or something?”

“Yep,” Clint said.

Harry sighed. “But you're helping me anyway? Thanks.”

“What's the plan?” Natasha asked, glancing at him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Okay, Bill's got the wards down,” Harry called out to the others. Clint had taken his position in the tree nearest to the compounds and Harry had gotten one of his guards to ward him. Natasha had gone to wherever she had gone after he had warded her and spelled one of her guns as well. After Bill had finished taking the wards down, not so surprisingly, Charlie and the rest of the Weasley men had apparated in and gone to stand alongside Harry.

His guards were spread out along the tree line, wands drawn and armor on. Harry had his staff out and had changed into some armor that Lelan had lent him. Everyone was under a notice-me-not charm though Natasha and Clint weren't. It helped that it was just beginning to get dark out so there was more opportunity to blend in.

Harry stared out at his friends and the people that were guarding him. “Okay, we're good. Let's--”

A sudden beeping noise came from what seemed like nowhere. Everyone turned to look at him then Harry shrugged. “I don't know... Actually...”

He fished around in his coat, underneath his armor and pulled out the Stark phone that Jarvis had sent him. He glanced at it and followed the pointers to unlock it.

“Hello? Tony? This isn't--”

“Mr. Potter?”

Harry raised an eyebrow then gestured for everyone to stand down for a minute. “Who is this?”

“Jarvis. Mr. Stark's AI?”

“Yeah? Jarvis, it's... nice to officially talk to you? But it's kind of a bad time right now,” Harry replied, going off to stand underneath one of the trees.

“I do understand that you might be busy right now,” Jarvis replied in his digital voice. “However, I was wondering if you might be able to assist me.”

Harry glanced at his friends then back to the trunk of the tree. He could swear that there was some worry in Jarvis' tone but then how could an AI be worried? Though he wasn't exactly an expert on computers and AI's in general. “Assist you how?”

“Mr. Stark isn't responding to me,” Jarvis started.

Harry winced. “Isn't responding to you... how?”

“His heart rate has increased exponentially and temperature has increased.”

“Okay... explain. What's he doing?”

“He was walking into the shower and the instant the water hit--”

“Oh merlin! I hadn't... They really...” Harry trailed off as what Tony might be going through hit him. “Jarvis, if what you're explaining is right... Is this the first time he's showering since he's been home?”

“Yes.”

“The terrorists water-boarded him,” Harry finished, running a tired hand through his hair. “I had just thought they threw water on him to wake him up or something. But they... Can he hear me right now?”

“No, I had thought I would ask you first.”

“Okay, put me through. I'll see if I can get through to him.”

“Thank you.”

The next thing he heard was breathing, shallow and quick. But it was definitely Tony's breathing. And definitely a small whimper.

“Tony?”

He heard a hitch, like Tony's heart had skipped a beat.

“H-Harry?”

“Yeah, it's me. You want to slow your breathing for me? Just like I showed you back... there?”

“I... can't,” Tony croaked out.

Harry closed his eyes. “Yes, you can. I know I'm not there now but... you could listen to my breaths? Jarvis, would you be able to magnify my voice?”

“Done.”

“Okay, Tony, just listen to my breathing. In through your nose....... out through your mouth. Slow breaths. You can do it. You thought up an escape route for us. You built that suit out of scraps and other missiles under pressure. You're awesome.”

Harry kept on murmuring reassurances for a few minutes or so before he heard Tony's breathing even out.

“Who gave you a Stark phone?” Tony finally asked, breathing a bit heavy but steady enough. “Hey, do you have a girlfriend?

Harry snorted. “That's what you're focusing on here?”

Tony chuckled. “Apparently, you don't know me well enough. Do you?”

Harry shrugged then realized that Tony wouldn't be able to see him. “Not at the moment, no. Nor do I have a boyfriend. And it was Jarvis, who sent the Stark phone, if you're wondering.”

“Jarvis?”

“Yeah. Anyway, Tony, I have to go. There's something that I have to take care of. People to rescue.”

“People to rescue?” Tony repeated. “What's happening over there?”

Harry heard movement through the phone. “I... When I said I didn't have a girlfriend at the moment, I actually did have a... wife before all of that crap.”

“Oh?” Tony asked, sounding very disappointed. “That sounds like you're talking in the past tense though.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, you can totally ask me out when I get to California. I swing both ways.”

“I will take you up on that offer,” Tony replied, obviously cheered up by Harry's statement.

Harry rolled his eyes then glanced back at his friends. “Tony, I need to go. I'll see you soon, okay?”

“Alright.”

“And thanks for your jet,” Harry added. “It's become our escape route.”

“Your escape route? What the hell is going on in Europe right now?” Tony questioned, sounding... worried and alarmed.

Harry sighed. “It's complicated. I'll tell you once we're all safe in California, okay?”

“'We'?”

“The government's taken my children, along with... I'll tell you later,” Harry finished.

“Wait... your children?” Tony enquired hesitantly. “You have children?”

“Yes, I do. And I need to go rescue them.”

“Be careful,” Tony said. He sounded a little... like he was frustrated?

“I will,” Harry replied.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Who was that?” Bill asked as Harry came back into the clearing again.

“One of my non-magical friends,” Harry replied, tightening his grip on his staff. “Bill, are you guys going to get out of England after this?”

“Are you?”

“I'm going to California,” Harry replied as Lelan gave the signal to start.

Harry cast a blasting spell at the compound walls, not even bothering to rein in his magical power. Other kinds of spells were cast in the same direction, some blasting spells, some hexes that were meant for the aurors. The aurors were running about rather awkwardly, if Harry was any judge. Arrows found their marks in a few of the aurors and Harry could hear gunshots that were coming from near the wall. Those were obviously Natasha, as she was the only one that was using guns in this fight.

Magic was cast from both sides, from the aurors and unsurprisingly the unspeakables too. Or... Harry narrowed his eyes at the robes that some of the people on the other side were wearing and they looked like they had official ministry badges on them. He had never seen any of the unspeakables during the past 25 years but he supposed they would have been brought in on this. As Harry returned spells, he could see that they were as good as the aurors and maybe a little bit better too.

There were surprised yelps, groans and moans coming from all over and as Harry and company started to approach the compounds, they split up. Half of them going to the nearest compound and the other half going to the other camp. Harry went to the one nearest as he could feel some auras that were familiar and not just Dumbledore and Umbridge's.

When they had started the attack, the noise from the two camps had grown and grown until that was all everyone could hear. There was howling and roaring from what sounded like giants. There was also lots of excited yelling coming from the camps.

The walls came down a few minutes later, with everyone's combined efforts. There hadn't been many warding around the walls in the first place. He supposed that the aurors and Umbridge had waved away the need for that when they already had superior warding around the camps. And Harry had previously already guessed who had done the warding around the camps; it didn't take a genius to know who had laid those. Dumbledore was the only person strong enough to have done those and now Bill had torn them down.

“Harry, I think there are vampires in there!” Charlie yelled across the field. “How... What are we going to do with all of the creatures? And I think I see a dragon!”

Harry ran around people, casting hexes back and forth toward the aurors that had pinpointed him as the leader of this attack. He finally caught up to Charlie and stopped, breathing hard.

“Let's just either finish off the aurors and the unspeakables and then I'll deal with all of them,” Harry answered. “But you can take care of the dragon. In fact, I encourage you to take care of the dragon!”

Charlie snorted out a laugh and nodded. “Okay, yeah, I can do that.”

“Thanks.”

“Harry?”

Harry turned on the com that Clint had given him and cast a body bind curse straight at an auror that was trying to down Lelan.

“Hawkeye? What is it?”

“I think your former professor is coming your way,” Clint responded. The archer wasn't even out of breath, as usual. Though Clint not being out of breath was a good sign; it meant that no one had caught on to his position.

“Ah,” Harry muttered. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“And... he has someone behind him that has hostages,” Clint added. “A woman, if I can see correctly.”

Harry's heart clenched. “Hostages?”

“The woman's got a young blond man, another man and a young woman behind her.”

“Not kids then?”

“No.”

“Okay... we can handle this,” Harry mused then thumbed off the com. “Lelan, Dumbledore's coming!”

His bodyguard danced out of the line of a sickly green spell color then sprinted over to him. The number of aurors and other unspeakables that were still on their feet had dimmed greatly. More and more were being knocked over and tied up, their wands taken away. “Umbridge is behind him.”

“That's what Hawkeye told me,” Harry replied, searching around the chaos to see if he could see his former professor. “All of the hybrids and creatures are in the barracks buildings, aren't they?”

Lelan nodded. “That's what we've found. Should we let them out?”

“No. At least, not until we've got everything under control,” Harry said. “And not until we've got the aurors, unspeakables, Dumbledore and Umbridge taken care of. Apparently, Umbridge has hostages with her though.”

Lelan grimaced and turned to look in the direction of the road that was in between the barracks of the camp. Harry could see Dumbledore and Umbridge but he couldn't make out...

“Hawkeye said one of them had blond hair and that one of them was a young woman,” Harry murmured, beginning to walk toward them. “Did Varian send anything... like a patronus?”

“I don't believe so,” Lelan remarked, stretching a little.

“Harry! My dear boy! It's good to see you again. ”

Harry recoiled and watched his friends back off from him, allowing him room. Most of them went to take care of the remaining aurors and unspeakables. Lelan followed close behind.

“Dumbledore. It's... Well, it's not very good to see you,” Harry commented, holding onto his staff tightly.

“Harry! Don't do what he--”

Harry glanced quickly behind Dumbledore and growled. “You took my friends?! They're not even non-human. You took my children and Teddy! I want answers. Now!”

Delores Umbridge walked up to stand alongside Dumbledore and smiled. “It turns out that the Malfoys aren't entirely human, you know.”

Harry winced at what Umbridge was wearing. She was in all pink again and it was horrendous. Hermione, Draco and Varian were struggling behind her, in tightly bound rope.

“I'm not even going to attempt to talk to you, Umbridge,” Harry mused, backing up and hoping that Dumbledore would follow him. Harry smiled smugly when he did and signaled to Lelan to go rescue their friends. “Your clothes are horrific, you know? I wonder what Stark would say about you. It would probably be hilarious.”

She sputtered.

Harry snorted. “Now, answers would be good. Why the hell did you do all of this? The half-human hybrids and the half-bloods and creatures were just minding their own business. And why the hell did you kidnap my children? Where is all this coming from? I thought you were good.”

“Harry, Nat's found your children,” Clint said through the com.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, starting to shudder a little. “Are they... okay?”

“They have a few cuts and scrapes but from what she said, they're okay,” Clint replied. “But she can't get a good look at them as they're in one of the barracks and being hidden by a few of the other adults in there. There might be an injury though. She can't get a clear look.”

“Well, Harry. I wasn't sure whether you would be a high elf like your father,” Dumbledore said idly. “My question was answered as soon as I saw your kids.”

“And you what... That's still not an answer,” Harry replied dryly.

“You were the last royal high elf alive,” Dumbledore commented, bringing his wand up. “I wanted to see if I could get you to work with me.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Work with you how? I already fought for the whole wizarding world and look where that got me! Attacked, drugged and thrown in with a muggle terrorist group!”

“I wanted you to kill Voldemort and you did. You were getting too strong, too entrenched in light magic,” Dumbledore said. “Your father was almost out-shining me too.”

Harry gaped. “So.... this is just an ego thing? You did all this just to stop me from getting too powerful and famous?”

“And... wait a minute. You said my father,” Harry started, bringing up a little fire in his palm. “Did you have anything to do with telling Peter or Voldemort?”

Dumbledore sighed. “That was none of my doing.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “At least you don't have that. But still, you are going to jail for this. This is illegal.”

Dumbledore grimaced and murmured something.

“Lelan, now!”

Harry started running, pulling on the inner magic in his body. The air swirled around him and he sent the small fire in his palm toward the wizard who had gone out of his mind. The fire became a big fireball and raced toward Dumbledore while Lelan attacked Umbridge.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the fire disappeared under a wall of water. He flicked his wand and a dark purple spell light wove toward Harry, who dodged it. He sent back a few hexes, dancing around as Dumbledore turned around and sent a curse that rather looked like...

“You're so desperate that you're casting the killing curse against me?” Harry exclaimed.

Dumbledore ignored him completely.

Harry stopped, inhaled sharply and sent a shielding charm to cover his bodyguard and friends. Even though he was dimly aware of the fact that a wizard or witch couldn't shield against the killing curse. And knowing that he himself could die from the killing curse even though he was immortal.

“LELAN! MOVE!” Harry shouted, casting a blasting charm against Dumbledore. He watched as his bodyguard moved, cast a summoning charm and none too gently dragged Umbridge with him.

Harry stared as the curse shot right at Umbridge, just as Lelan had meant it to happen. Umbridge's eyes widened and then she keeled over, rather dead. Dumbledore stared from his position on the ground and started to get up.

Harry smiled then cast one of the more serious hexes that he knew, along with a body bind curse. He watched as Dumbledore stumbled then fell, body bound but suffering from a hex. He cast another spell and watched as sturdy ropes came out of his staff and bound Dumbledore.

He ran over to check on his friends and knelt at Hermione's side. Lelan went to go stand over Dumbledore, just to make sure he wouldn't get up again.

“You okay?” Harry asked, murmuring the spell to release the ropes around her, Draco and Varian. Charlie and Bill came over and helped the other two.

Hermione nodded slightly. “Yeah, I think so. Help me up?”

Harry inched backward and took Hermione's outstretched hand, helping her up.

“Have there been any injuries?” Harry asked, calling over to Lelan. “Bill, is there a healer somewhere in our team?”

“I'm not aware of any injuries,” Lelan replied. “I don't know about your muggle friends though.”

“Alright,” Harry said distractedly, looking Hermione over. “You sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine,” Hermione replied as Draco came over and pulled her into his arms. They were both breathing heavily, but otherwise they didn't appear to have any visible injuries. “Go, do what you need to do.”

Harry looked them both over then scratched the back of his neck. “Are you two coming with me to America?”

“Yes, we were going to,” Hermione said. “Draco had finished the packing and had just come to tell me when Dumbledore caught us.”

Harry sighed. “The wards on Grimmauld Place let him in, I assume?”

“Yes,” Draco finally spoke up. “He looked like he did before all this happened.”

Harry turned to stare at the others. His guards and warriors were all looking to him to see what to do next. Clint and Natasha were standing by. Clint's quiver was empty and they both looked exhausted.

“Okay, Hermione, Draco, if you want to join me, go to Heathrow Airport,” Harry started, gesturing in the direction of London. “Wait... where's Teddy?”

“Oh, I told Kreacher to take him and Buckbeak somewhere safe,” Hermione said, running a hand through her hair. “I don't... I'm not sure where Kreacher took them though.”

“Kreacher?”

Harry heard the crack of an elf's apparition and turned to see Kreacher holding a crying Teddy.

“Teddy, you're safe,” Harry murmured, kneeling down and opening his arms.

Teddy ran into them, shaking.

Harry started to rub soothing circles on Teddy's back and glanced at Kreacher. “Thanks, Kreacher.”

“Kreacher is pleased to have serve. Master's hippogriff is already flying to California.”

“Little bear, you're safe. I'm here. Do you want to go with Hermione and Draco to the airport?” Harry asked.

“Nooo, I wanna stay with you,” Teddy answered, sniffling.

“Okay, that's fine. You'll have to stay in my arms, alright?” Harry said, continuing to rub circles on Teddy's back. “I don't want to loose you again.”

“Yeah...” Teddy trailed off, dropping his head on Harry's shoulder and falling asleep.

Harry smiled slightly then stood up, one arm around Teddy to support him. “Charlie, could you go take care of the dragon? Offer him or her sanctuary in the States. If you need help, call me. Bill, could you undo the wards on the barracks? We can let everyone out now. Varian, if you could, do you have a list of the different leaders?”

“Of course. Here,” Varian replied, striding over to stand alongside him. Bill and Charlie both went off to do their respective duties.

“We should alert someone in the ministry about Dumbledore,” Harry remarked, glancing over to where the former hogwarts headmaster was bound. “And probably about Umbridge.”

“Madam Bones would be a good option,” Varian commented. “Shall I send someone to alert her?”

“Yes, as soon as possible would be good. Clint, Natasha,” Harry called out, walking over with Teddy in his arms. The two assassins looked over at him as he came over. “Are you guys injured?”

“No, we're not,” Natasha answered, glancing at Clint, who nodded.

“So I guess I'll see you guys next time?” Harry asked, glancing between them. Natasha was staring at Teddy, who had wrapped his little arms around Harry's neck. She was smiling softly at him, a little wistfully.

“We'll accompany you to the airport,” Clint said, putting his bow back in the quiver.

“Uh, you sure?”

“We're sure,” Natasha responded.

Harry blinked then rubbed his eyes and nodded. “I still have business here but it shouldn't take more than an hour or two. Natasha, you said you had seen what looked like my children?”

“Yes, I did,” Natasha said, straightening up and leading the way to the second compound.

“Varian, would you mind helping everyone here? See to it that everyone gets medical attention if they need it and the werewolves are uncollared?” Harry asked before he followed Natasha and Clint.

“Yes, sir. I can do that,” Varian answered then turned to the crowd. Bill had gone to the first barracks and undone the ward already. People were piling out, relieved and tired. Some had injuries but most weren't fatal or life threatening.

Harry turned and followed the two assassins down into the next cleared off area. Lelan followed behind them, alert and weary.

“Natasha, what's your code name?” Harry asked quietly as they stopped at the first barrack.

“Black Widow,” Clint spoke idly.

“Clint! We're in--”

“Nat, you can trust Harry,” Clint interrupted. “He hasn't told anyone about me. He won't tell anyone about you.”

Natasha turned to look back at Harry, who shrugged but nodded. Lelan went to go mutter a few words, waving his wand at the door to the barracks. A minute passed then the door opened and people came racing out. A man stopped, growled a little and stared at them, pointing into the building.

“There's a death eater in there,” the guy said or more like growled. “He's got some children.”

Harry stopped and glanced at Natasha, Clint and Lelan. “You guys up for another fight? I don't know fucking know how...”

Harry stopped, shock still and recoiled. “The only death eater that was half-human was... Greyback. And he was in Azkaban as far as I knew...”

He watched as Natasha stilled, pulled out one of her pistols and nodded, disappearing from sight in the next minute.

“Don't let him bite you!” Harry murmured into the com.

“Got it,” Natasha replied then went silent as she went around to the back of the building. Harry gestured for Lelan to follow her and watched as he strode over the way that she had left.

“I don't have any more arrows,” Clint said. “But I can use a gun.”

“You could watch our backs,” Harry replied. “Or, you... could you hold Teddy?”

“Uh... hold... him?” Clint asked, staring at Harry like he had gone crazy.

Harry sighed. “He's just a kid. Not a bomb.”

“I've never held a kid before though,” Clint commented but held out his arms anyway.

Harry gently disengaged Teddy's hands from around his neck, hearing his godson mumble in his sleep, and maneuvered him into Clint's arms. “Hold him like this. Yeah. Good.”

Clint stared down at Teddy then looked up at Harry and nodded hesitantly. “Go. I've got him.”

Harry silently padded over to the window, with Lelan following behind. He lurched over toward the door then used some elemental air to rip it open. The inside of the building smelled like sweat, fear, blood and panic. Everyone had exited except for someone standing in the farthest corner of it.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw that the guy was indeed Greyback and his own children were standing behind him. James was standing in front of Lily and Albus, holding both of their hands. However, Albus was not exactly staring at him. When Harry looked closer, he could see some dried blood around his second son's eyes and his heart clenched.

“Dad!”

“Papa!”

Harry smiled softly at the three of them. Lily had apparently learned a new word and his heart warmed at it.

“Greyback, what the hell are you doing?” Harry exclaimed, bringing his staff to a defensive position.

He heard a growl then Greyback turned and charged, only to stop when a gun went off.

Natasha was standing in front of Harry's kids and had her gun out, firing another bullet when Greyback turned to look at her. James was looking up at her in a kind of... hero worship? Harry chuckled quietly then cast a body bind curse at him then watched as Greyback fell. He quickly went over to stand over Greyback and murmured a word or two and ropes twirled out of his staff and bound the werewolf tightly. Lelan went to stand over Greyback, kicking him in the ribs for good measure.

He sighed then hastened over to Natasha. “Thank you.”

She nodded then stepped aside and walked past him and out the front door.

“James, Lily, Albus!”

Harry knelt down and opened his arms as James tentatively barreled into his arms. Lily toddled over and joined him, quivering a little then a lot.

“Al?”

“He can't see,” James murmured, sniffling a little, head tucked into Harry's chest. Lily was crying out right now.

Harry closed his eyes briefly then reached out an arm to pull Al in. “Albus? I'm here. You're safe now.”

He watched as Albus's eyes squinted and he whimpered a little but followed Harry's arm and burrowed into the little space that James had left.

“You're all safe now. I'm here. Shh.”

Harry quietly murmured reassurances, used some elemental air to twirl Lily's hair around. She giggled even though her nose was stuffed up from crying. He smiled and watched her pointed ears appear and get covered up by hair again.

“Papa!”

Harry chuckled and started to cry too, running a hand through James' hair. They were all trembling a little, even himself.

“Let's get out of of here, hmm?” Harry quietly asked, picking up Al and Lily. As he stood up, James caught some of his shirt and held on tightly.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry slowly walked out of the building, holding onto his children tightly. Lily had fallen asleep shortly after reuniting, which he thought wasn't too unexpected. She was only seven years old after all. James was still holding tightly to Harry's shirt, yawning every other minute.

Albus... Harry peered down at his second son and winced. He was quietly moaning in pain. And Harry didn't have any potions meant for kids but maybe the healer that always came with his guards did.

“Al, just hold on, okay?” Harry whispered. “I'll take a look at your eyes in just a minute.”

Albus... Harry was going to change that name after all this. Once they were on Stark's jet, he would think about it. Albus nodded weakly against his chest and yawned.

“Harry, wha--”

Clint stopped talking as he saw the four of them. He was still holding Teddy and his godson was still asleep in the archer's arms. Natasha blinked and walked up, staring at him.

“Do you want me to carry one of them?” Natasha asked hesitantly, quietly.

Harry glanced down at James, who was kind of falling asleep, leaning up against his leg. “Could you carry James? He's falling asleep against me.”

She nodded and came up to kneel in front of him and cautiously held out her arms.

“James?” Harry called out softly, making sure not to wake up either Lily or Albus. James sleepily glanced up at him, blinked a few times. Harry could see that he had seen things, things that a eight year old should not have been privy to. Hell, they had all seen things that would scar them for life. “Could you let Natasha pick you up? She'll keep you safe.”

“But I wanna stay with you,” James grumbled but did let Natasha pick him up.

“We can sleep together on the plane,” Harry murmured, using some air to flick his hair like he had done with Lily a few minutes ago. Some dirt fell out as the air flowed through James' hair and Harry winced. They would all need baths after this and he wasn't... He didn't know for sure whether Tony's offer before they had left had been genuine. The man hadn't known about Harry's kids then and that might color his offer. “I need to make sure everyone's fine here before getting out of here.”

James sleepily yawned then went to sleep in Natasha's arms, head on her shoulder. Harry blinked then sighed.

“Thanks, Natasha.”

She nodded slightly.

Harry yawned a little, shrugged and gestured for them to follow. They strode back up the hill and toward where the staging area for everyone was. A few people had set up two big tents, one for people and creatures who needed medical attention and one for making a list of people who had been found. The leaders of the creatures, the one or two alpha werewolves and the leaders of the vampire coven were helping out, getting everyone to calm down.

A group of werewolves and vampires were standing in a circle around the aurors, unspeakables and Dumbledore. Wands out and spells ready to be uttered in the exact minute that someone tried something. Someone had removed Umbridge's body while Harry had gone to collect his family.

“Harry, you don't have to stay for this,” Charlie called as they stopped before everyone. “We'll take care of everything.”

Harry glanced at the group of people standing around, at his elven guards. “You sure, Charlie?”

The Weasley men that were around here came toward him, stopping in front of him.

Arthur nodded. “You're tired. We can see that. We'll make sure Dumbledore is tried for this. Percy, does Madam Bones still have her office?”

“Yes, she does. I contacted her a few minutes ago,” Percy stated. “She'll be here in five minutes.”

Harry sighed tiredly. “If... Are you guys really sure?”

“Yes. Harry, go. Take care of your kids and take care of yourself,” Charlie said or more like ordered. “Go be a family.”

“Harry! You can't leave me here!”

A scream then a growl was heard followed by another couple growls. Harry instantly turned to see what was happening and immediately pulled out his shrunken staff and resized it. Dumbledore had pulled away from his guards and had stolen a wand. One or two of the werewolves that had guarded him were on the ground, unconscious or... dead. Harry couldn't exactly tell from this distance. Luckily, there were anti-appartion wards in a large area around the camps or otherwise Dumbledore would have disapparated already.

Harry growled. “No. You are not getting away from this. You orchestrated this in the first place.”

He cast a bombarda spell toward the fleeing former headmaster and watched him dodge it. Harry peered down at Lily and Al then glanced behind him to see that Clint had given Teddy to Hermione, who had stepped up.

“Clint?”

“I can do it,” Clint replied, staring at him pointedly and pulling out an arrow and nocking it.

Harry blinked and stared, rubbing his face tiredly. “Clint, a Death Eater is one thing. Dumbledore is an entirely different... target.”

“I've killed worse people,” Clint explained. “We don't want him doing this again, right?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, but... Alright. Do it. There are enough witnesses around here that a trial won't be necessary.”

“Let me see the arrow,” Harry added, holding out a hand.

Clint handed over the arrow and Harry tapped his staff to it, muttering an incantation. He gave it back after the arrow was glowing green and Clint again nocked it to his bow.

Harry and Natasha watched as Clint aimed and let the arrow fly.

 

* * *

 

 

The arrow did hit its mark.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Where are we going?” Teddy asked as they walked through the crowds at Heathrow airport. He was holding Draco's hand, which at first had made the slytherin uncomfortable but he had gotten used to it. A few people were staring at the crowd of people but otherwise didn't recognize them. If this had been Diagon Alley, everyone would have stared at them. It was a nice change of pace for Harry, who had mostly been stared at his whole life.

“We're going to California,” Harry replied as Lily stared around them. She was sitting on his shoulders, just barely awake now. Harry had one hand on one of her legs to keep her in place. Albus was asleep... Maybe Allan would be a good name? Harry was holding him in one arm while James was holding Natasha's hand. It seemed like he had developed a little hero worship of her after she had helped Harry to rescue them. He was asking all kinds of questions, like... _How did you do that move? Do you really eat people, like your other name says?_ It was kind of adorable really. “A friend of mine invited me to come live with him after I got you four back.”

Hermione and Draco were walking right next to them, hands entwined. As Harry understood it, they already had found a place in the wizarding community of California to live in.

“What friend?”

“Dad, what are all these machines?”

Harry chuckled a little. “Lily, they're called computers. They... allow us to access information really quickly. Teddy, you may have heard of him. Tony Stark?”

Teddy stopped and looked over at Harry with a wide grin. “I've heard of him. We're really going to meet him?”

“Teddy, where have you heard of him?” James asked, turning to look at Teddy. Natasha watched the two of them and smiled a little. Clint was following them from a distance, probably a little paranoid still.

“Uncle Dudley talked about him,” Teddy replied, pulling his hand from Draco and going over to walk beside James.

“Dad, how did you meet Mr. Stark?” Teddy asked as he and James started to talk.

Harry winced. “That's... we met at a conference?”

“Oh, was that when you were gone to train?” James asked, peering up at Harry. Before they had entered the airport, Harry had put glamours on James, Lily and Al's ears. He didn't want any attention drawn to them at all.

“Yes. That's when I went away to train,” Harry replied, feeling Natasha's eyes on him. He really wasn't going to tell his kids that he had gotten held captive and tortured basically just for being the last royal elf and because people thought he had become too powerful. That information could wait a few years for all of them.

“Dad, what are those long things out there?” Lily asked.

Harry peered out of the corner of his eye to where Lily was pointing. “Ah, those are airplanes. That's what... non-magical people use to travel. We'll be traveling on one in just a few minutes if I can find the information desk.”

“James?”

James looked up to where Al was awake now in Harry's arms. “Yeah, Al?”

“Could you describe them to me?” Al asked. “I want to know what they look like.”

James seemed to think that over for a second then nodded. “They're long...

“Metal,” Harry murmured. “They're metal.”

“Yeah, metal... tubes,” James continued. “They have wings on them. Also they have a tail...”

Harry smiled softly as James went on to describe the planes then Teddy cut in, describing the airport.

“It's over there.” Natasha pointed, sidling over to walk beside him. “You want me to go ask?”

Harry nodded. “If you wouldn't mind. I'm a little occupied here.”

Harry stopped by a coffee shop to wait. Hermione had already gotten in line to get some coffee.

“Harry, would you like one?” Hermione asked.

“Uh, perhaps hot chocolate?” Harry responded. “I'm tired and it'll be a long flight.”

“Dad, I want some hot chocolate,” Teddy said. “James probably wants some too.”

“Hermione, better make that one adult size and,” Harry glanced down at James and Al. “Three child sizes.”

“Teddy, what's hot chocolate?” James asked, looking around the ground floor of Heathrow airport.

Teddy gaped, his small eyes widening. “You don't know what hot chocolate is?”

James frowned, pouting. “Teddy, what is it?”

“It's wonderful,” Teddy replied, watching Hermione order.

Harry snorted when James was about to speak again. “James, it's a hot drink that's made of chocolate and milk. It's pretty good.”

“And Sarah put little marshmallows in it when she made me some,” Teddy replied, a little dreamily. “It was awesome!”

“Harry, the pilots are getting ready now. I'll direct you to where the plane is.”

Harry started a little and turned to see that Natasha had come up behind him.

“Lily, you were suppose to warn me!” Harry playfully exclaimed.

He heard giggling coming from her direction. “But dad! I didn't see her!”

“Here, you go,” Hermione spoke, walking over in their direction. She was carrying one of the big packs of drinks in one hand and rubbing her stomach with her other hand. “Harry, Draco's already flooed over but I thought I would see if I could examine Al's eyes? If I can't do anything about them, you can hire a healer in California. They probably have a really good children's healer.”

Harry nodded. “Thanks. Yeah, I had forgotten to ask how your mediwitch training was going.”

“Could we have the hot chocolate now?” Teddy asked, peering up at Hermione then at the drinks.

“Would you mind holding on until we're on board?” Harry asked, peering down at the two of them.

“Yeah, sure,” Teddy replied.

“I can wait,” James chimed in.

“We can wait,” Al finished.

Hermione glanced at Harry with a pointed look.

Harry sighed. “I know. And yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. Why do you think I suggested hot chocolate in the first place?”

Hermione snorted.

“Okay, you two come on. Let's go see what Tony's personal jet is like,” Harry called out, keeping his voice low. Though it wasn't like he needed to what with the portable noise ward around them. Plus, his two guards were following him around too so he needn't have worried about anything. Varian was probably arranging everything for everyone else, seeing that they would have anything that they needed. Harry had suggested to everyone that they move to the States, as they had much more protection for their... 'species'.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It turned out that Stark's personal jet was... Well, he should have known. Tony was a billionaire but Harry supposed the fact hadn't really sunk in with him yet. The jet was sleek and very... It seemed like possible that Tony might have designed it himself. There was a pilot stationed by the stairs up to the door into the jet but there was no one else around.

When they stopped by the set of stairs, the pilot nodded at them. Harry could see that he was looking a bit apprehensive at the kids but the pilot didn't say anything.

“You're Harry Potter, right?”

“Yeah, that would be me,” Harry replied hesitantly.

“Right then. Go up into the jet and call us when you're ready to depart.”

The pilot went back up into the jet and presumably went into the cockpit to ready everything. Harry turned around to say bye to Natasha but she was already gone.

“Spies...” Harry groaned, rolling his eyes. Clint was probably already gone too.

Hermione looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Was she really a spy?”

“Uh, my answer's probably suppose to be, 'if I tell you, I'm going to have to kill you',” Harry remarked. “It's her secret to tell.”

Hermione's eyes widened but she sighed. “Come on kids, lets see what this jet looks like on the inside.”

Teddy and James whooped and raced up ahead of her. Hermione chuckled a little but followed them regardless.

Harry glanced down at Al, who had turned his head to better hear his brothers. Lily was giggling excitedly, still on his shoulders. Harry touched his staff and repeated the incantation for levitation and slowly lifted her off his shoulders and into his other arm.

“You ready, you two? For a new adventure?” Harry asked.

“I'm ready,” Al replied. “I want to taste the hot chocolate that you got.”

“I wanna to see how the plane works,” Lily said, glancing up at him.

Harry chuckled. “Well, I'm sure Tony would be happy to show you sometime.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Tony's personal jet was very spacious on the inside, though it wasn't like Harry had seen the inside of any other plane as perspective. There were couches near the back where James and Teddy had already flopped onto. They were already sipping at their hot chocolate, wide but tired smiles on their faces at the taste. Hermione had sat down in one of the comfortable looking seats with a table in between them, having placed the hot drinks on the table.

She had her wand out and a potion's kit on the table. Harry glanced at her then where the cockpit was. Or where he guessed the cockpit was. There was a wall at the front of the jet with a door in the middle, which was closed.

As soon as Harry and his guards were through, the door to the jet closed automatically. Lily started a little at the unexpected motion and sound. Lelan started to explore the jet, walking around the edges and finally stopping at the door to knock. The guy that had met them outside opened it. Harry saw them talk for a minute then Lelan went to sit in a chair, pulling out a book.

“Harry, you want to sit Al over on the table here?” Hermione asked, gesturing to where she had just conjured a blanket and placed it on the table.

“Yeah. Al?”

“Yeah, dad?”

“May we look at your eyes?” Harry asked, walking over to the table and lowering Al down. His second son sat down, folding his small legs underneath him. Al hesitantly nodded.

“They hurt, don't they?” Hermione murmured, picking up her wand.

“Yeah.”

Harry lowered Lily to the floor and pulled the pack that Hermione and one of his healers packed for them. He pulled out a bowl that contained a cut up banana and cut up pieces of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Lily had really liked bananas before Harry had left to continue his training.

“Lily, are you hungry?” Harry asked, offering a piece of banana to her.

Lily nodded vehemently and took it, stuffing it in her mouth.

“Chew slowly,” Harry murmured while pulling out three small bottles of water. “You probably haven't had a lot to eat in the past few months?”

“Nope. We haven't,” James chimed in, running toward them. Harry handed him one of the waters and unscrewed the top. “But the others... they protected us.”

“Others?” Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow. He saw Hermione cast a diagnostic charm over Al, watched the results appear on a scroll in the air.

“The adults,” Al muttered, wincing a little. He reached up a hand to touch his left eye and Hermione gently grasped it only to lower it.

“Try not to touch your eyes for now, okay?” Hermione asked.

“Alright.”

“James, what... what happened to you guys?” Teddy asked, walking over to them and sitting down in a chair across from them. He jumped a little when a loud rumbling noise started and the plane began to move.

“Dad, what is that?” Al asked, hands in his lap as Hermione moved her wand over him.

“That would be the plane,” Hermione replied quietly.

“Have you been on a plane before?” Lily asked, holding out the container of food to James. James grabbed a piece of banana and ate it, before holding out a piece of sandwich to Al's open hand. Al jumped a little, eyes going in the direction of James, only a little above him. James curled Al's fingers over the food and helped him to eat.

“Yes, I visited one of my cousins,” Hermione explained, pulling out a potion. “The plane's taxiing now, getting ready to take off.”

Harry smiled at Lily's look of excited focus.

“How does the plane work?” Lily asked.

“Well,” Hermione started. “I have some children's books that explain. Al, would you close your eyes for me? Keep still?”

Al closed his eyes and reached out, searching, for Harry's hand, who smiled and returned the grasp.

Hermione muttered a few words, incantations as they were, and a soft purple light went out from her wand and encased Al's eyes. Harry felt Al squeeze his fingers and he started to murmur quiet reassurances.

“Dad,” James started, glancing at him then turning to look at Teddy. “I don't...”

“It's okay. You don't have to say, right now,” Harry replied as Teddy's hair turned light blue. “Teddy, they were... taken.”

“By Dumbledore?” Teddy asked, as Lily went to climb into a seat and stared out at the sky as the plane took off. Or... Harry glanced in the direction of Lily's gaze. She was staring down at where the engine was. “Did he take them too?”

“Yeah, he did,” Harry replied quietly. “Al, are you hurt anywhere else?”

Al shook his head. The plane leveled out in the air and sped off, probably going faster than a normal jet. “No. But 'm tired.”

Harry sighed. “We're all tired. Just... hold on. Hermione, anything?”

Hermione was focused on the spell work she was doing but she nodded. “I'll be able to heal his eyes. It'll take a few weeks but yes.”

“I'll be able to see again?” Al asked, taking a tentative sip at a cup of water that Hermione had handed him.

“Yes, you will. I'll need to get Draco to brew a few potions,” Hermione started, standing up. “Harry, he'll need to take one potion each day for three weeks. The spell that Fenrir had used on him was not permanent but it was damaging.”

“Dad!”

Harry turned to see that James and Teddy had taken off and gone deeper into the plane.

“There's a bed in here!” Teddy exclaimed.

James had turned to look at Teddy then back at Harry. “Are there normally beds on planes?”

Harry shook his head bemusedly. “Nope. But seeing as this is Tony's personal jet, it's probably not normal. There's probably a bathroom around the back too.”

James and Teddy came running back. James took Lily's hand and led her back to their discovery. Harry watched Hermione cast a few more spells around Al's eyes and watched the dried blood and dirt vanish. One of the spells was a light blue color and it shimmered for a second then looked like it floated into Al's skin.

“If you guys are tired, you'll need your sleeping pants and shirts,” Harry remarked. He pulled out the shrunken trunk in his pocket and resized it, digging around for the packs that held the kids' clothing. “Here, go change, you three. I'll be around in a minute.”

“You got our stuff?” James exclaimed, taking his backpack from Harry.

“Draco put it all together,” Hermione replied, standing up and putting her wand back in her pocket. “Harry, if you're good here...”

“Yeah. I think we are,” Harry responded. “Did you do something to his eyes that will get them to stay clean?”

“I cast the magical equivalent of bandages,” Hermione answered, nodding. “I think I'll go see Draco.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You mean... apparate from a flying plane? Is that safe? You're pregnant though.”

“I'm only two months pregnant,” Hermione replied. “The healer said that I should stop apparating when I'm four months.”

“Dad?” Al asked, looking at him but not. Al was looking at the place over his head.

“You okay?” Harry murmured.

Al yawned widely. “Yeah. You're not leaving, right?”

Harry shook his head, pulled Al into a hug. “No, of course not. I'm not leaving you guys again.”

“Good.”

Hermione glanced at the two of them, looked down at her stomach. “I... “

“If you're dead set on leaving, you could let one of my guards apparate you,” Harry suggested, gesturing to his other guard who had followed the kids. Teddy came to gently lead Al to the bathroom, taking Al's pack with him. “They have more experience...”

“Okay,” Hermione muttered, running a hand through her hair. “I'm just... tired.”

Harry looked up at her, searching for a minute. Lily came up to him, held out her hand expectantly. She had already changed into her sleep shirt and pants as had Teddy and James. Harry smiled, pulled out the stuffed hippogriff that she loved from the trunk and handed it to her. She grinned, yawned then ran back to the bed.

“Did you three brush your teeth already?” Harry called out, half looking at his kids and half looking at Hermione.

“We did! The bathroom was awesome!” Teddy called out, standing beside the made bed. Teddy stared at the bed, narrowed his eyes and the quilt pulled itself back, along with the sheet. Teddy, James and Lily all dove onto the bed and pulled the covers back up. James helped Al into bed before getting in himself.

Well.

“Alright. I understand,” Harry murmured then pulled her into a hug. Hermione sighed and returned it, a little hesitant. “I'll see you later then?”

Rania, Harry's other guard, strode over and waited patiently. She had light brown hair that had one or two small braids in it with a big braid in the back. “What can I do for you?”

“Could you take Hermione to California?” Harry asked. “Or wherever she wants to go?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched as Hermione and Rania took off then took a few sips of the closest water bottle. He sighed then pulled out his own sleep clothes from his trunk and walked into the bathroom in the plane. It was probably a more spacious bathroom than normal planes and jets had due to the fact that it had a small shower in it. Harry glanced at the shower longingly then decided he would shower when they were on land and finally out of Europe.

He quickly brushed his own teeth and used the bathroom, washing then drying his hands on Stark Industries towels. Dirt and a little blood came off from underneath his fingernails and ran off into the sink. He changed into his sleep shirt and pants then padded out of the bathroom and strode to the foot of the bed.

His four children were already asleep, curled up next to each other. James and Teddy were on the outside with Lily and Al on the inside. Harry slowly got into bed next to James.

“Lelan, would you wake me before we land?” Harry called out quietly. Though if he had been any louder, it wouldn't have woken the kids. They were all deeply asleep. James even had a short arm on Al's stomach, as if reassuring himself that his brother was fine.

“Yeah, I will.”

Harry was just about to fall asleep when he realized something. He hadn't slept very well the night before or the night before that. And he remembered the last night he had spent in the cave. He hadn't slept very well in the cave but having Tony on his cot... He had slept better with him within reach.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Mr. Potter?”

“Harry?”

Harry grumbled, felt Al squirm around next to him. “Lelan, what?”

“We've landed.”

“Oh. Okay,” Harry said, voice slurring a little, still half asleep. “Kids, time to get up. Teddy, up.”

Sleepy grumbling was heard from at least Teddy and James. Lily was still fast asleep and so was Al. They were all still so exhausted from their ordeal that Harry almost thought they were in comas. He glanced out the plane window(there was one right next to the bed) and saw a few cars down on the runway and one car, actually a limo, with a red haired woman standing beside it. Tony was standing right next to her, sun glasses on. Stark Industries was right in front of them, across from the runway.

Harry's heart did a flip in his chest and he sighed in contentment. He also realized that this was first time that he had been looking forward to being met at after a trip. He never looked forward to going home and seeing the Dursley's after the train ride home from Hogwarts.

Harry cast a quick tempus charm and realized that it was only 5:30pm in California. His stomach made itself known, growling loudly. He sighed when he remembered that he hadn't eaten in the last 15 hours.

“Dad, you're not the half werewolf here,” Teddy murmured sleepily, sitting up and helping James to wake up Lily and Al.

Harry chuckled quietly and went to scoop up Al, who grumbled a little but quickly fell back asleep in his arms. Harry rubbed circles on his back when Al whimpered a little, subtly searched for any other injuries that they might not have seen. The bandage that Hermione had attached to Al's eyes was still on, still charmed to protect and to keep clean. He sighed gratefully when he came up empty-handed and reached a hand down to help Lily up. She yawned widely and held out her hand to him.

“Dad, where are we?” James asked, sleepy slur present in his voice. “It looks like it's a lot earlier.”

“We're in California,” Harry replied, helping the kids out of bed. He could see Lelan directing their belongings with his wand to carry them himself. Rania had agreed to meet them at their destination and was... standing at the door of the jet. “This is where Tony lives. It's one of the more temperate climates in the States, I think. So we won't need coats right now seeing as it's still August.”

“Dad, I'm hungry,” Al said.

“Me too,” Teddy seconded.

Harry smiled and padded through the jet, holding onto Lily's hand while holding Al in his other arm. “I'm sure we can find something to eat once we're settled.”

All four of them glanced either up to him or directly at him. Harry distinctly heard Lily's stomach growl also and she giggled a little at the loudness of it. He searched over her and James for any injuries and felt a little guilt at not doing it beforehand. But she didn't have any injuries, or at least any visible ones.

“Alright, let's go,” Harry called out, guiding everyone out and gently levitating Lily onto his shoulders. She laughed joyfully at being higher than everyone and thus higher then her brothers. Al was in his arms, James and Teddy were walking on either side of him and Lily was on his shoulders again. James was clinging onto a part of the pants that Harry was wearing, rubbing his eyes a little. Lelan was striding behind them, hand on his wand just in case.

Rania gestured for them to proceed her out of the jet and fell into line beside Lelan.

“Harry?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pepper stood beside her boss as he watched his private jet come in for a landing. Tony was quiet and a little nervous as he anxiously awaited the mysterious friend he had told her about. When he had gotten back to the US, Tony had been closed off and had spent most of the time in his workshop. Granted, it hadn't been more than three days since he had come back but Pepper had hoped that he might have come out to talk to her about his ordeal. Or maybe even told Jarvis to look into therapists, maybe. But mostly that had been wishful thinking on her part.

Regardless of his actions so far, he had been downright excited and maybe a little nervous on the ride over here. In fact, this outing had been the first time he had left the house after he had gotten back.

“Pep, Harry had mentioned kids,” Tony murmured, sliding his sunglasses back into his hair and away from his eyes. “I'm not good with kids, Pepper. What do I do?”

Pepper narrowed her eyes at the dark circles around Tony's eyes, sighing. “You haven't slept, have you?”

Tony flinched a little, turned away as the plane landed and started to taxi toward its' parking place.

“I'm sorry, Tony. Did your friend, Harry, did he say how many children he had?” Pepper asked.

“No, he just said children,” Tony replied, rocking back on his heels and fidgeting. “And he said something about rescue.”

“Rescue?” Pepper repeated, raising an eyebrow. “You haven't told me much about Harry but what would cause him to say that?”

Tony turned to stare at her for a second then shook his head. “He's special.”

“You want to explain that?” Pepper questioned as the plane stopped and parked.

“It's not my secret to tell,” Tony commented, one of his hands going to his chest to hover over where the arc reactor was. “You'll like him though, I think.”

“And you still want to invite him to stay in one of the extra rooms?” Pepper asked. She was a little worried about Tony, about if his friend was really as... good as Tony thought he was. There had been a lot of people that had attempted to seduce Tony only to care about the money. “If he has children, they'll likely attempt to go into your workshop.”

“Of course I still want to invite him to stay! He saved my life back... there,” Tony said, half glaring at Pepper. She saw the jet door open and watched as the mobile staircase was rolled up to it. “He was... hurt there too.”

Pepper winced. “Tony, you know I'm your assistant but I... care about you.”

Tony grinned a little. “Ah, Pep. I knew you had feelings for me.”

“Not like that!” Pepper exclaimed. “You're ridiculous sometimes, you know that?”

“I don't think Harry cares about me,” Tony remarked.

“Then... why--”

“He doesn't care about the Stark name,” Tony interrupted, not even turning to look at Pepper now. His entire focus was on the door of the jet and the people that would come out of it. “He doesn't care about my money or what I was before. When I told him my name, at least when I was more... lucid, he just had a flicker of recognition in his green eyes. That was it.”

“Jarvis told me he likes him too,” Tony added, glancing at her again and smiling.

Pepper grinned a little. “Oh, well. Stop the presses then! Jarvis likes one of your potential partners! Wait, when did Harry meet Jarvis?”

“What is taking so long?” Tony grumbled, more than a little impatient.

Pepper chuckled quietly. “Beginning to regret coming out here?”

“Nooooo. Harry?”

Pepper turned to look at the jet and had to shade her eyes to see Tony's mysterious friend. She started a little when Harry seemed to be well over six and a half feet tall but realized that he had a kid on his shoulders and smiled. She watched as Harry walked down the stairs with a kid in his arms and two on either side of him. He was wearing comfortable clothes from the looks of him, loose black pants and a loose shirt.

“Four kids then,” Pepper commented. “They look adorable.”

“I was adorable as a kid too, you know,” Tony idly remarked, striding over to meet them.

Pepper followed him only to stop when she saw two other people following Harry. They were quite... menacing looking, if the bulges in their clothing were weapons as she thought. They were wearing armor that she had never seen before, armor that had a rearing lion and a snake curled around the lion on the chest. Both the man and the woman were carrying sticks, which they were holding in their hands.

“Harry?” Tony called out hesitantly, eyes on the man and woman behind him.

“Hey, Tony. It's good to see you,” Harry returned, smiling widely. He stopped a few feet before Tony, eyes roaming over Tony, glanced at her then turned back to Tony.

“It's good to see you too,” Tony murmured. “Everything go okay in London?”

Harry blinked, shuddered a little. “No. But I can explain later, alright?”

Tony nodded. “What's with the bodyguards?”

Harry snorted.

“Dad, what does he mean?” the oldest boy asked.

“Lelan and Rania are protecting me. Well, I suppose they're protecting us,” Harry admitted, looking at the boy.

“You need bodyguards?” Tony asked, slightly taken aback. Though he had noticed the tell tale bulges of possible weapons.

“It's complicated,” Harry commented. “For now, who's your friend?”

“Harry, this is my assistant, Pepper Potts,” Tony explained, gesturing to her. “Pepper, this is Harry Potter.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said then glanced down at his kids, who were peering up at the adults with wide eyes. “I would shake your hand but my hands are a little occupied right now.”

Pepper smiled. “I understand. Your kids are adorable.”

“Dad, I'm still hungry,” the kid on the right of Harry muttered.

“Right. Uh...”

“Would pizza work?” Tony asked tentatively, glancing at the kid then turning to Harry as if asking if that was alright.

Harry nodded, more than a little grateful from what Pepper could see. “Yeah, that would be awesome. Thanks. We haven't eaten since...”

“Since we got on the plane,” the girl replied.

Pepper's eyes widened. “That was a nine hour flight.”

“Pep, could you order pizza for the house?” Tony asked. “Assuming you guys don't want to go out?”

“No. I think the little ones are still exhausted,” Harry answered. “They'll eat then... Sleep more.”

Tony stepped a little closer, seeming to search Harry over. “You want to come home with us?”

Harry peered down at his kids then stared at Tony, raising an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yes. Very sure.”

“Very well then. Come on kids, let's go.”

Tony watched as Harry turned to murmur something to the man and woman then followed Tony into the limo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so... from left to right,” Harry started as they settled into the limo. Tony and Pepper were sitting across from him. Pepper had asked about car seats but Harry had said that they wouldn't need them for now. He would probably need them in the future but for now, he had cast safety charms on his kids. The charms would adapt to any situation and protect the person they were cast on. Hermione had taught him it when his first kid was born. “Lily Luna Potter. James Sirius Potter. Teddy Lupin. And finally, Albus Severus Potter. Kids, meet Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.”

“I've heard a lot of things about you,” Teddy said excitedly, grinning widely. The car started and drove off the runway, going through the Stark Industries lot.

“You have, huh?” Tony asked, eyes wide. “I hope it was the good things.”

“Why do you have an arc reactor in your chest?” Teddy asked. “I saw pictures in magazines. You didn't have one in those.”

Harry stiffened and saw Tony shudder a little. “Teddy, that's private, okay?”

“Oh. Okay. You're still awesome.”

Pepper laughed.

Tony turned to look at Pepper. “That hurt, Pep. You don't think I'm awesome?”

James, Lily and Al all giggled.

“I know you're awesome,” Harry commented as the car drove out through the gates. There were a lot of reporters and paparazzi there with their cameras out and phones out, ready to catch anything. “Does that count?”

Harry stared at Tony, raising an eyebrow, pointing at the assembled people. “What's that about?”

“You haven't seen the news then?” Pepper asked.

“No?” Harry said, feeling Al lean into him more. Harry ran a hand through Al's small head of black hair, hoping to comfort him. He wished... Harry knew that it would be three long weeks before Al could even start to see again but... He wondered if there was a way to help otherwise. “You're okay, kiddo. We're just in a car. The ride won't take long, right?”

“No, it won't,” Tony confirmed. “It usually takes thirty minutes. Is there something wrong?”

“I... It's a part of the story I'll tell you when everyone's asleep,” Harry replied.

“Dad, can I ask him now?” Lily asked, turning to look at him.

“The answer probably would take a long time, sweetie,” Harry murmured, grinning a little. “There's a lot of parts to a plane.”

“What does she want to know?” Tony asked, gaze turning to Lily.

“I wanna know how a plane works,” Lily said, peering up at Tony.

“You're right,” Tony replied, glancing at Harry then turning back to Lily. “That answer would take a while. But we do have the whole drive...”

“Yay!”

“Isn't she old enough to know how the plane works?” Pepper asked, turning to look at Harry while Tony started to explain to the girl. Harry watched as Tony tentatively shaped an engine with his hands and mimed a paper airplane. Lily was entirely focused on Tony, following his every word and asking him to define a few words. It was adorable.

Harry smiled, seeing Lily's bright brown eyes. “She's never seen a plane before. Or a book that explained it.”

“Plus, I don't want her mind on the past few months,” Harry added, wincing.

Pepper raised an eyebrow.

“It's a long story,” Harry mused. “I'll tell you two after my kids are asleep.”

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Wow! That's really your home?” James asked as they drove through a pair of gates.

“Yes, it's really my home,” Tony answered.

Harry chuckled as Lily, Teddy and James all sat up and crowded around the windows. Al had long since fallen asleep on his lap, still exhausted from the flight and what had come before. There were trees occasionally lining the road and it was clearly windy out as the limbs were moving slowly.

“It's beautiful, Tony,” Harry commented, staring out the window as the car drove up a road and came onto a roundabout. The car parked and Harry heard the driver get out. “I didn't know you lived this close to the ocean.”

“I had to pick somewhere,” Tony remarked, hesitantly smiling at the children. “I admit I haven't even been to the beaches around here but this was something all my own.”

“You haven't been to the beaches?” Teddy asked, turning back to look at Tony. “If I lived here, I'd have gone a billion times already.”

Pepper laughed quietly.

“Could we go to the beach?” Lily asked, sliding away from the door as it was opened.

Harry raised an eyebrow and waited until Pepper was out of the car before getting out himself. His kids followed, hopping out one by one. “Right now? Aren't you tired and hungry?”

Lily peered up at him then nodded decisively. “We can go tomorrow.”

Tony snorted as he got out of the car. “You're going to be a little heartbreaker when you grow up.”

“Dad, what's that mean?” Lily asked.

“Uh...” Harry trailed off, glaring at Tony a little. The other man laughed quietly. “He means that you're going to be beautiful when you're all grown up.”

“Oh.”

“But I think you're beautiful now,” Harry added, smiling and sighed when some sea air got blown in their direction. “Oh, I've never been to the ocean before either.”

Both Tony and Pepper stared at him.

“Never had the opportunity,” Harry explained.

“Well, who wants a house tour?” Tony asked, gesturing for them to follow him. “Pepper, would you mind setting up the--”

“Already on my list,” Pepper replied. “Pizza should be here in a few minutes too.”

“Ah, thank you, Pep,” Tony said.

Harry watched them and grinned a little, watching Pepper leave them for now. “Come on, you three. Let's go.”

Lily shuffled over to him and grasped the hand that wasn't holding onto Al. James and Teddy followed alongside, staring at everything.

“Did you design this on your own?” Harry asked as they walked through the front door. He could feel the familiar magical auras of his two bodyguards and turned to watch them land over by the car. They had kept pace with the vehicle but had flown instead. Both of them were probably now deciding on security routines for this home and which wards to put up.

“Yes, I did,” Tony replied. “I designed it and installed Jarvis in it.”

“Speaking of that, hello Jarvis,” Harry said.

“Good evening, Mr. Potter,” Jarvis replied. “It is good to finally meet you in person.”

Harry could feel Tony's approving eyes on him and peered down at his children when they all gasped.

“Who's that?” James asked.

“What is it?” Teddy questioned.

Lily glanced up at Tony. “How does it work?”

“That is my AI,” Tony explained. “Artificial intelligence.”

“Like a computer?” Lily asked.

“I think Jarvis is a little more complicated than a computer,” Harry replied.

“Sir, there are people gathering outside the residence,” Jarvis said. “Shall I call emergency services?”

“No,” Tony said, glancing at Harry, who nodded and mouthed 'bodyguards'. “They're protecting Harry.”

“Very well. I shall account for them in my database,” Jarvis replied.

“If they're wearing plain clothes,” Harry started, keeping an eye on James and Teddy as they moved to explore. “They're not my bodyguards. My people wear armor, special armor. That's how you can tell them apart.”

“Did they take a separate car and follow us?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“They... flew,” Harry explained.

“'Flew'?” Tony repeated, following Harry as he moved to go watch the three little ones.

“Broomsticks,” Harry said. “Wizards can fly.”

Tony's eyes widened. “I take it you didn't have a broom back in Afghanistan?”

Harry shook his head. “No. The wards would have still kept me, us, in the cave though.”

Lily moved to sit on the couch in what could be loosely called a living room.

“Dad! Come look!” Teddy called, walking over to the edge of the house where the walls were all windows. James followed and ran right up to the window walls. “This is awesome!”

Harry chuckled and went up to see too and his eyes widened. “Wow. This is... amazing. You're basically right up against the ocean. I didn't think it'd be that close on the drive up. Are you sure you haven't even made use of that beach?

Tony strode up to him and snorted quietly. “Harry, you know me.”

“Oh right. Perhaps... maybe you could show me your workshop later?” Harry murmured as he watched the ocean. The sun was just starting to go down, darkening up the sky. “You described it to me in the cave and it sounded intriguing.”

Teddy and James started chattering amongst each other then James waved Lily over. Teddy gestured excitedly over to where they could see a beach and just as he pointed at it, the wall shattered. Teddy and James ran backwards, colliding with Harry and Tony's legs. Harry noted distractedly that James shuffled over to instead run into him instead of the near stranger that Tony was. The glass started to rain down on them for a second then it froze in place.

Tony started backwards and turned to watch Harry as he pulled out a stick made out of wood from his pocket. He watched as the stick in Harry's hands grew bigger, growing to be the size of a staff. The other man was whispering words and they sounded like Latin to Tony. He glanced into Harry's eyes and Tony shivered a little. Harry's eyes were glowing just a little, magic leaking out from his eyes. He stared as the glass immediately rewound itself, pouring back into the wall. In a few seconds, it was like the accident had never happened. The glass didn't look like it had just shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

“Dad, I'm sorry!” Teddy exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Harry's legs. “I didn't mean to! It just happened!”

Harry stretched out to lay Al on the couch. His second son was stiff in his arms, wary. Harry murmured reassuring words to him, summoned the blanket that was over the chair opposite them. He wrapped it around Al then kneeled down to pull Teddy into his arms.

“It's okay, cub. You're okay. I know you didn't mean that. I know,” Harry whispered.

“What... was that?” Tony finally asked, eyes wide. He was staring in between Harry and Teddy, more than a little bewildered.

“Accidental magic,” Harry explained, picking up Teddy and laying a kiss on his forehead. Teddy's hair turned violet then light blue then back to light brown. “It's okay, kiddo. You're okay.”

“Kids who have magic start showing around age nine,” Harry continued, feeling Teddy's trembling lessening. “And how old are you, Teddy?”

“'M ten!” Teddy exclaimed excitedly, gesturing to the floor. Harry slowly lowered Teddy to the ground and pulled James into his arms. His first son was trembling a little more than Teddy, having tucked his face into Harry's leg. “One more year until school!”

“Sir, Pepper says the pizza is here,” Jarvis said.

“Thanks,” Tony replied.

“What kind of pizza did you get?” Lily asked. “'Cause Teddy said that there are a lot of kinds.”

Tony hesitated but glanced down at Lily. “Pepper usually gets cheese and pepperoni. Does one of those sound good to you?”

“Pepperoni, please,” Lily said, holding up her hand.

Tony glanced over at Harry, who smiled and nodded. Tony reached out to take Lily's outstretched hand and led her over to get pizza. Teddy followed, giggling when his stomach growled loudly.

“Hey, James?” Harry asked quietly, kissing James' forehead. “Al? You guys okay?”

“Noises,” James gasped out, tears starting to fall.

“You don't like loud noises?” Harry confirmed, pulling James tighter into his arms.

“Yeah,” James whispered, burrowing into Harry's chest.

Harry closed his eyes briefly. “I'm sorry about taking the jet then. That was plenty loud enough, I think. Were there a lot of loud noises... in the camps?”

“Yeah,” Al replied then wrinkled his nose. “We heard a lot. And we heard hissing too.”

“Hissing?” Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened and he pulled Al into his arms too. “Did the hissing sound like words to you?”

“What's that suppose to mean, dad?” James asked.

“I haven't told any of you this but remember when I've told you about one of my special talents?” Harry said. “About how I can talk to snakes?”

“Yeah?” James said, pulling back and peering up at him.

“Al, what did the hissing sound like?” Harry asked.

“It was far away,” Al answered, rubbing his ear and yawning. “I don't know what it sounded like because there were a lot of other voices and noises.”

“Okay. We can talk in the morning,” Harry replied thoughtfully. “Let's go get something to eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sat next to Pepper and watched as the little family ate dinner. Harry was sitting on the other side of Tony while the kids were across from them. Harry had Al sitting on his lap and the older man was feeding Al cut up pieces of pizza. All of the kids were eating pieces of cut up pizza and were chatting with each other. Harry had had to the littler kids down, cutting up pieces of pepperoni.

Tony could already see that the kids were slowly getting tired, the sleepiness that he had seen in them when they had gotten off the plane was coming back.

“I suppose we should hire some house elves,” Harry remarked, taking another bite of pizza.

“What about Kreacher?” Teddy asked.

“Oh. Yeah, I can see if he's up for feeding us,” Harry replied, catching sight of Tony and Pepper's confused expressions. He chuckled a little and mouthed 'later'. “Do you usually call out for food delivery?”

“I guess,” Tony replied.

“Sir, I've had to remind you to eat five out of seven days,” Jarvis commented. “Most of what you eat is takeout.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tony. “So... you forgetting to tell me and Yinsen that you were injured... That's normal here except instead of injured, you're hungry?”

Tony could feel his face turn red. “It happens. It's not such a big deal.”

“We wouldn't miss eating,” Al said, peering up to look near Tony.

Harry chuckled. “I know you guys wouldn't. You're liking the pizza?”

“Yeah, it's great,” James replied, smiling widely. His eyes were drooping though and so were Al, Lily and Teddy's. Harry figured that it was approaching bedtime soon since it was nearly 8:30pm.

“You were injured and you didn't tell anyone?” Pepper exclaimed.

“Pep, that was... it was while we were still in Afghanistan,” Tony explained, dropping his hands on the kitchen table. “You don't really want to know.”

Pepper stared at him then glanced at Harry as the man reached out with his unoccupied hand and placed it on Tony's. The two men held each other's gazes for a second then Tony turned to Pepper and Harry focused on feeding the kids.

“Harry?” Pepper started.

“Yeah?” Harry replied, turning to look at her.

“The guest room is set up for you,” Pepper responded. “I wasn't sure whether the kids would sleep with you...”

“They will,” Harry said steadily, running a hand through his hair. “They likely won't like sleeping apart from me for at least a week or two. Speaking of which, you guys done?”

“I'm done,” Lily exclaimed, hopping off her chair. Her sentiment was echoed by the other two, seeing as Al had fallen asleep already.

“Okay,” Harry replied, smiling a little. “How about I put you guys to bed then?”

“Do we have to?” James asked, yawning.

Harry stood up, gathering Al with him. He peered down at his second son, laid a kiss on his head. He held out his other hand to James, who stood up on his chair and hopped down then took Harry's hand. Teddy turned to help Lily out of her chair and came around to stand on the other side of Harry.

“I'll show you to your room,” Pepper remarked, standing up.

“I'll do it,” Tony said, getting up.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Do you even know where your guest room is?”

Tony stared at her then turned to look at Harry's bemused expression.

“No,” Tony finally spoke, turning red a little. “I'll go with you though.”

“You mostly stay in your workshop, don't you?” Harry teased, feeling Al fall asleep.

“He does,” Jarvis remarked, interrupting what Tony had been about to say.

Tony scowled. “Jarvis, don't be a tattle tale or else I'll install Windows in you.”

“My apologies, sir.”

Harry snorted, guessing that Windows was far inferior to the programs that various Stark Tech ran.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry followed Pepper and Tony up some stairs and to the right. Teddy, Lily and James were sleepily walking in between Harry and Tony and Pepper, occasionally stumbling. Harry held out a hand to catch Teddy on the last step.

“Tony's room is to the left. You'll be taking the only guest room,” Pepper explained, gesturing to the door. “You'll have a bathroom in your room.”

“Ask Jarvis if you need anything,” Tony said, watching Harry go in. “Do you need more clothes or... anything? Any more stuff?”

“Stuff?” Harry repeated, turning to look at Tony and grinning a little.

“Yes, stuff,” Tony said, nodding seriously.

“Alright. I think we have enough 'stuff'. My friends managed to pack a few trunks for us before everything happened,” Harry commented, finally going through the door. He stopped and stared. The room looked out onto the ocean too, big wide windows taking the place of walls. The room was also enormous, four or five times bigger than his cupboard at the Dursley's. Everything was clean, big and airy. The bed was big, big enough to hold all four of them easily. There were two dressers on either side of the bed, with lamps and clocks on them. There was also a desk at one side of the room, with a pitcher of water and one glass cup and four plastic cups on it. “I love it! Thank you.”

“Thanks,” Teddy mumbled, peering up at Tony and Pepper.

“Your welcome,” Tony said hesitantly.

“Okay, kids. Go use the bathroom. You don't have to brush your teeth again,” Harry called, glancing down at them. “I'll tuck you in.”

“Dad, you aren't sleeping with us?” Al asked, looking up at them, though not quite.

“I am. I just want to talk with Tony and Pepper for a while before bed, okay?” Harry reassured them. James and Lily both went to the bathroom first then sleepily shuffled into bed.

“Okay,” Teddy nodded, reaching up. “I'll help Albus into the bathroom, Uncle.”

“You sure?” Harry asked, lowering Al onto the floor and holding out Al's arm. “Al, Teddy's going to help you use the bathroom, okay? I'll help you get used to moving around here in the morning if that's okay with you?”

“Yeah, it's okay. I'm sleepy,” Al answered, taking Teddy's hand.

Harry watched as Teddy took Al into the bathroom and went over to sit on the bed with James and Lily. He pulled his staff out again, resized it and cast a few cleaning charms over his kids. They mumbled out a few quiet giggles at the feeling and slid under the covers. Luckily, they hadn't changed from their pajama clothes from the plane so they hadn't needed to change back into them.

Harry glanced at the door and realized that Tony and Pepper had left to give them privacy. Though knowing Tony, he was settling down at the couch downstairs, waiting for Harry. Pepper probably was too.

A minute or two later, Harry heard the toilet flush and Teddy was helping Al back out of the bathroom and helped him over to the bed. Harry picked up Al, ruffled his hair and placed him on the bed. Al giggled quietly and shuffled over until he hit Teddy, who had gotten in before him.

“Do you guys want a nightlight?” Harry asked quietly, leaving a kiss on Al's forehead and on Teddy's. Teddy's hair changed color to a soft red before changing back to light brown. The potion that Harry had given him before going into the airport in London must have run out already.

“Yes, please,” James mumbled in between a yawn.

Teddy scooted down the bed, moving to go curl up behind Al.

“Okay, one special nightlight coming right up,” Harry murmured, raising his staff and muttered an incantation. Prongs leapt from his wand and cantered around the room before turning to lope back to him.

“No threat, tonight.”

Prongs dimmed in light, the spell seeming to realize what Harry wanted it to do.

Harry smiled softly then stood up, walked around the bed to leave kisses on James and Lily's foreheads. He summoned the chair that was next to the desk and sat down, waited until his kids were asleep. Harry shrunk his staff and tucked it into his pocket and backed up out of the room quietly.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

“So... bodyguards, huh?” Tony asked as Harry came back downstairs.

Harry snorted and glanced at Tony and Pepper who were sitting on the couches in the living room. The fireplace in the corner was going, giving off heat enough that Harry could feel it. It was getting dark out as it was nearly 9:15pm but not dark enough that Harry couldn't see the clouds in the night sky. Harry could even hear the ocean in here, waves sliding against the cliff that the house was on. The fire gave the room and home more than a little cozy feel to it.

Tony was fiddling with a tablet computer, eyes fixed on it before focusing on Harry. There was also what looked like the gauntlet of the suit that Tony had used to get away from the cave but it was much smaller. Harry supposed that Tony had made it much more streamlined than Mark 1 as the suit he had used to escape in the cave had been big and not so subtle. The gauntlet that Tony was tinkering with now had a small white button like thing in the palm like the suit from Afghanistan had. Though, Harry wondered what Tony was planning on using another suit for; it wasn't like they were prisoners here.

Pepper was going through a stack of paper that looked official. As Harry walked closer, he saw that the pieces of paper had the Stark Industries logo on them then remembered that Pepper was Tony's assistant and that Tony was CEO of Stark Industries.

“Yeah, I have bodyguards,” Harry finally answered, sitting down across from Tony. He sighed in contentment when he realized that the couch was very comfortable, almost more comfortable than any couch he had ever felt before. “It's a long story.”

“Are your kids okay?” Pepper asked, looking up at him worriedly. “They looked exhausted.”

Harry nodded. “They're mostly okay but yes, they're exhausted. They've had a long few months. Thanks for asking.”

“Did you have the bodyguards before?” Tony asked, picking up the gauntlet and the screwdriver that was next to it. “Before Afghanistan?”

“I did,” Harry replied hesitantly, glancing to Pepper. “Does she know what I am?”

Tony shook his head. “Haven't told you, like you asked. I trust her though.”

Pepper glanced between Tony and Harry with a bewildered expression, raised her eyebrows. “Tony?”

“Well, in order for this story of mine to not sound really weird and crazy,” Harry started, hand going through his long black hair.

“Pep, you have to see in order to believe,” Tony explained, grinning. “I didn't believe him until we started to escape and he conjured fire.”

Harry snorted. “You saw the ice cube that I conjured after you woke up the first time.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I didn't see you do that. Jarvis, take note of what he's about to do.”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry glanced at Pepper, who was looking at him like he was crazy. “Pepper, I'm a wizard.”

“You're a what?” Pepper asked, eyes widening. “Tony, if this is just some big joke...”

“No, it's not! Trust me,” Tony said.

Harry chuckled quietly, raising his palm up and focused on his elemental magic. A small ball of fire coalesced on his hand, crackling quietly like the fire in the fireplace.

Pepper gasped, papers falling out of her hands. “What... what are you?”

“See, Pepper?” Tony said gleefully. “He can do much more than that though.”

“Much more than that? He's holding fire in his hand!” Pepper exclaimed, eyes wide. “You aren't even getting burned?”

Harry snorted. “Yeah but I'm not going to shift into a griffin right now. I'm already holding one spell up. And no, Pepper. I'm not getting burned.”

“They are called spells then,” Tony mused then glanced up to the ceiling. “Jarvis, you're getting this?”

“Yes, I am. It's really quite extraordinary,” Jarvis said. If Jarvis hadn't been a computer, Harry could have sworn that he had heard some awe in the AI's voice.

“Yeah, they're called spells,” Harry remarked, extinguishing the small flame on his hand. “At least, magic that I work from this thing.”

He pulled out his small staff and resized it, watching it grow to its full size. Pepper gasped and Tony grinned, hand almost reaching out as if to touch.

Harry grinned back, handed it over to the other man. Tony's eyes widened as he held the staff and examined it.

“A griffin?” Tony asked, feeling along the raised wood on it. “That's suppose to represent you?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes. “I think the man who made it knew before I did what my animagus form would be. Hell, he probably knew that I wasn't human.”

“'Animagus'?” Tony repeated, narrowing his eyes in thought. “What's that?”

“That's the term for being able to turn into an animal,” Harry explained. “It's a spell that not many wizards accomplish in their lifetime.”

“What's the other spell you're working?” Tony asked curiously, glancing around them and returning the staff to Harry. “I'm gonna want to study that later.”

Harry chuckled. “I figured you would want to study me. I saw that look in your eyes when I told you what I was in the cave. Is there a way to show what's going on in other rooms?”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Which room?”

“My room,” Harry answered.

“Jarvis?” Tony asked.

A computer screen flashed up into the air above them and Harry gaped. “Jarvis can really do that?”

Tony grinned widely, putting the gauntlet back on the table. “Yes. He's wired into the house.”

“He's an electronic butler,” Tony explained, still staring at Harry. “He can pull up any information you need.”

“And he really does mean any information,” Pepper muttered, still a little dazed.

Harry snorted.

The screen in the air changed to show Harry's room, the bed with his children in it. They were still sleeping peacefully enough, seeming to take comfort from Prongs shimmering in the room.

“That's...” Pepper trailed off, staring at the transparent glowing deer. “What is that?”

Tony's eyes widened then turned to stare at Harry, who shrugged and smiled.

“That would be a patronus,” Harry explained, sighing in relief when he realized that it wasn't interfering with Jarvis or any of the technology in the house. “It acts as a kind of shield against dark creatures.”

“Or as a nightlight,” Pepper remarked, staring at Prongs.

Harry chuckled. “That's not one of its official uses but the children did want a nightlight.”

“Can it take any form?” Tony asked.

Harry shook his head. “No. It's different for each person though. And it can be either an incorporeal shield or an animal. Though, like I said, it's different for each person, takes a form that represents the caster's personality.”

“Why is it a buck for you?” Pepper asked.

Harry sighed, scrubbed an arm across his eyes. “It's a symbol for my father.”

“Your father?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, you know how I could shift into a griffin?” Harry said.

Tony nodded.

“My father could turn into--”

“He could turn into a deer?” Tony finished.

“Yep, he did,” Harry replied, staring up at Prongs wistfully. “He and a group of his friends could turn into animals. I think they were the only ones in their year to achieve that.”

“Wait, you can turn into a griffin?” Pepper asked, staring at Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry answered, sighing quietly and glancing at the screen that was still in the air. In the lower left corner, it said that it was 10:00, pretty late for Harry since he was used to Afghanistan time. “In addition to plenty of other things, yes.”

Tony stared at him, eyes lighting up at that admission then he sighed. “I'm working on something else right now.”

“Obviously.” Harry peered at the gauntlet that Tony had put on the small table between their chairs. “Assuming you're fine with me staying here, I have no plans to go back to Europe.”

“What did you mean by 'not human'?” Pepper asked, picking up the stack of papers on the table. “You're human.”

Tony chuckled. “Pep, he isn't human exactly.”

Pepper glared at Tony then turned to look at Harry, who had pulled his hair away from his right ear. “I'm not human, Pepper.”

Pepper's eyes widened and she looked between Tony, who was grinning delightedly, and Harry, who shrugged.

“I'm an elf,” Harry started, glancing over to the balcony where he could feel one of his bodyguards. “High elf to be precise.”

“Like Legolas,” Tony said, eyes taking on a mischievous light.

“Tony, no. No,” Pepper said, still looking at Harry. She obviously knew Tony really well to know what he was thinking.

Tony winked at Harry, who promptly face-palmed. “I think I found my nickname for you.”

Pepper groaned, exchanged a look with Harry, and stood up. “I think that's my cue to go home for the night.”

“Oh, but Pepper, we were just getting started,” Tony said, grinning unrepentantly.

“You might be,” Harry replied, yawning. “I think I'm going to turn in too. I want to go take a shower, get all the dirt off from the fight this evening.”

Pepper and Tony turned to stare at him, both more than a little confused.

“I'll explain more in the morning,” Harry said then stood up, giving Tony a pointed look. “I look forward to seeing what you're working on though.”

“I'll get breakfast delivered here,” Pepper called from the doorway. “For all of you. Tony's kitchen isn't well stocked.”

“Thanks, Pep.”

Tony nodded and stood up too. They both watched Pepper walk out the door then turned to look at each other.

“I suppose your version of turning in involves working in your workshop until early morning?” Harry asked.

“I'm working on something big,” Tony replied, scratching the back of his neck.

“The gauntlet looked like the suit of armor you used to escape the cave,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow and taking a step closer to Tony.

“Yeah, it's supposed to,” Tony replied, shrugging a little. “I've just been making it more streamlined and smaller. Not jerky like it was before. Though... the boots were fine now that I think about it. The repulsors could use...”

“What are you planning, Tony?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes briefly.

Tony hesitated only for a little before replying, unsure what Harry would think about his idea. He hadn't explicitly stated what he was doing to Rhodey but his best friend hadn't exactly been fond of the idea that Tony was working on something private, that wouldn't be for the military. “That store of weapons that the Ten Rings had couldn't have been the only one. I didn't agree to funding terrorists or to letting them have our own weapons.”

Harry sighed, nodded his head a little. “Alright. Only if you allow me to spell your new armor before you do anything.”

“Like you did with the first one?” Tony asked, only now realizing that they were close. Harry had taken a few steps toward him and Tony had unconsciously closed the distance.

Harry nodded, eyes soft and bright with excitement. “Yeah, but I would be able to put a lot more protection on the new one since I have something to channel my magic through this time.”

Tony nodded distractedly and was about to say something when Harry leaned forward and lightly kissed him. Tony started, blinking for a minute or two, not moving his mouth at all. Harry was about to pull away, looking at him in askance.

“Did I---”

Tony reached out a hand to pull Harry back into a kiss and heard the other man sigh in contentment, like he had been waiting for this. Tony heard a groan that he would deny to his dying day came from him. He felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him closer, ever closer, as sparks went off throughout his body. A hand tickled the hair at the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss.

The need for air pulled them apart and Harry leaned his forehead against Tony's, breathing heavily. The other man was breathing quickly too, flushed pink a little and grinning.

“A+++ kiss, right there,” Tony remarked finally, grinning widely.

Harry snorted and tugged the man into another, deepening the second kiss only briefly before startling at a loud noise. Tony glanced in the direction that the loud thump had come from, eyes widening. The trees outside the home had blown up a storm and one of the bigger tree branches had hit the side of the home.

“Jarvis, was there a wind storm forecast?” Tony asked, looking at Harry, whose skin was pink and hair ruffled. The wizard brought up a hand to his mouth, sheepish smile on his face.

“No, sir. It just came up.”

“Tony, I think it's me,” Harry said, chuckling quietly. “Elemental magic... I didn't think I would loose control after that...”

Tony raised an eyebrow then grinned. “Had that much affect on you?”

Harry rolled his eyes, elbowed Tony lightly in the side. “Yeah, yeah, don't let it go to your head.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sex from here on out. You can just skip it if it squicks you.

“Sir, Ms. Potts is here with food.”

Harry grinned. “Thanks, Jarvis.”

Lily, Albus, Teddy and James all shuffled down the stairs in front of him. They were all sleep dazed but they seemed... okay. Both James and Al had panicked a little when they had woken up but for the most part, they were alright. He watched as Lily made it down the stairs before everyone and raced over to the door.

“Pepper!”

Harry smiled a little and ushered his kids over to the couches by the fireplace. He used a little magic to build a fire in the fire pit since it was still a little chilly. There was fog over the ocean which made it very cozy in the home.

“Could I have scrambled eggs for breakfast?” Teddy asked, looking at Harry as Lily raced back to them.

“I want bacon!” James exclaimed.

“Pepper, please tell me you got a lot of food,” Harry called over to the woman, watching her put five bags of delicious smelling food on the kitchen counters. “We have a hungry horde of children here.”

Pepper laughed and nodded. “I brought food from my favorite breakfast restaurant. Hopefully, that will satisfy them.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Albus?” Harry asked, looking over his kids to where he could hear Tony working away in the workshop. Al looked up from the cartoons they were watching, looking at the space near Harry. Hermione was due in a few minutes, according to the patronus she sent an hour ago. She was bringing enough potions for the week and they would create more during the weekend.

“Yeah, dad?”

“I was going to ask... Your name...” Harry trailed off.

Al stared at him. “You mean, Albus?”

“Yeah. I named you that before all this... happened,” Harry explained, scooping Al up and placing him on his lap.

“You want to change it because that was the name of the guy that did that to us?” Al said, tilting his head.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Yes. How... Anyway, how does Allan sound?”

“Varian did tell me that elven children did mature quicker,” Harry muttered under his breath, watching his five year old son think. “I certainly did.”

Al nodded, turning at the sound of a large explosion. Harry gently checked his bandage over his eyes, made sure there wasn't anything to be worried about.

“I think that's a good name,” Al replied finally, burrowing into Harry's arms.

“Very well,” Harry whispered, laying a kiss on Al's short black hair and tightening his arms around him. “Allan it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tony? You okay down here?”

Harry wandered down the stairs, smiling at a particularly loud laugh from the kids. They were still watching cartoons, seeing that it was 9:30 in the morning. He had felt like they needed a dose of normal life after the traumatic few months that they had. Hermione and surprisingly Draco had come over a few minutes ago to watch the kids for a few hours. Hermione was also administering the correct potion to Allan and setting one or two other healing charms.

A little unsurprisingly, Hermione and Pepper seemed to get on easily enough. Draco had been nice enough, Harry supposed, as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. They had also brought along Kreacher, who had made it clear that he would be staying here and taking care of Mister Potter and his family for as long as he needed him. _Anything for the last royal elven prince, Mister Potter, sir._

He looked through the glass walls that separated the rest of the home from Tony's workshop.

“Wow,” Harry muttered, looking over the multiple cars and the robots that were within. “Jarvis, is Tony...”

“He did say to let you in this morning,” Jarvis replied. “Otherwise, I will ask you to choose a password for the workshop. Mr. Stark did say that the kids weren't too be let in.”

Harry nodded idly, watching a robot roll over to the door as it was opened. “Yeah, he was right. Thanks. Where is Tony, anyway?”

“Follow Dum-E. He'll take you over to him.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, watched as the robot by the door held out a claw to him. “You're Dum-E?”

The claw shook up and down, as if nodding.

“Okay, lead on.”

Harry let the robot take his own hand in the claw and tentatively followed the robot, bypassing a few work tables and a kind of... It looked like a dentist's chair but a lot more comfortable. There were tools everywhere and not in any particular order.

“Tony?”

He heard Tony before he saw him, a quiet whimper sounding in the workshop. The other man was asleep on a cot in the corner of the workshop, oil and white dust all over him and his clothes. Tony was wearing loose clothes, the pants and a shirt that he had been wearing last night. Harry wandered over to him, noting the boots that looked like they were part of the suit that Tony was building. There was also a set of gauntlets next to them, including the one that Tony had been tinkering with. Those were much smaller and refined than the suit that Tony had used to help them escape Afghanistan.

Dum-E towed Harry over to stand by Tony's cot then released his hand, rolling back and fourth a little. Harry smiled at it then kneeled to be at Tony's level, placing a hand on Tony's hip and drew soothing circles. He only just saw the couple bottles of beer on the floor.

“Tony?”

“You're safe, Tony. Wake up,” Harry whispered, watching Tony's eyes flutter open. He removed his hand then he remembered their kiss last night and put it back on Tony's hip.

“Uh... what?”

“You were dreaming,” Harry answered, watching Tony sit up and groan.

Tony blinked and reached his hand up to his forehead. “What time is it?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “How long have you been down here?”

“What time is it?”

“Do you mean that you've been down here all night?” Harry asked, staring at Tony worriedly.

“Possibly,” Tony muttered, scraping a hand over his eyes and rubbing a hand over his ears. He peered at Harry then looked at where his hand was on Tony's hip. “You wouldn't happen to have an advil with you?”

Harry closed his eyes briefly then helped Tony sit up, letting him lean against him. “Tony? Did... Were you having nightmares about... the cave?”

“I... what gave you that idea?” Tony retorted. “I don't have nightmares, not since...”

Harry stared at him, gaze worried. “Not since...”

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. “It's too early for this conversation and I'm too hungover.”

“Kreacher?” Harry spoke, turning away from Tony for a moment.

“What can Kreacher be doing for you?”

The house elf appeared at their feet, looking between them. Tony startled, pulling back from Harry and looking at the strange creature.

“Harry?”

“He's a house elf. Kreacher, a hangover potion would be great now,” Harry said.

Kreacher popped out and popped back in a few seconds later. The elf handed him the potion then bowed, vanishing a second later.

“What...” Tony stared at that spot then blinked bewilderedly at Harry.

“In the magical world, there are different species of elves. One is what I am, high elf. Another is house elf,” Harry explained, handing the potion vial over to Tony. “All of that would be good. Then I'm going to go take a shower.”

Tony glanced down at the potion then up at Harry, raised an eyebrow.

“You got drunk last night?”

Tony nodded, running a dirt and oil covered hand through his short brown hair.

“That's better than an advil,” Harry remarked. “Drink all of it then we're going to go shower. We're going to finish this conversation later.”

Tony glanced at the vial and downed it in one gulp, wrinkling his nose at the taste. “Do magic potions all taste the same? Like stinky socks?”

“Oh no, they vary in their tastes. Some taste like dragon shit.”

Tony's eyes widened then he snorted. Harry watched as Tony's shoulders drooped and his body relaxed, the hangover potion immediately taking effect. “You're kidding.”

“Yeah, I'm kidding. I don't know what dragon shit tastes like.” Harry laughed quietly and saw Tony laugh too.

Tony snorted again and stood up, moving his neck enough that it would crack then stretched the rest of his body. Tony was about to move toward his work desk when he rewound the last few minutes of that conversation. He grinned. “Wait a minute... you said... 'we'?”

He glanced at Harry, who blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

“If... I mean... if you want. The kids are being watched for the morning. I believe Hermione was going to take them to the beach later. I said I would catch up with them at lunch.”

Tony smirked and went right over to pull Harry into a kiss, groaning into it. Harry sighed into the kiss and twined a hand in Tony's hair, other hand going to slip around Tony's neck. Tony whined a little when Harry pulled away but made a sound he was forever going to deny was a whimper when Harry started to trail kisses from his jaw to his throat.

“We're never going to make it to the bathroom at this rate,” Harry muttered, pulling apart and breathing heavily.

“How about here?” Tony asked, smiling.

“How about in the bathroom?” Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Tony. “Close your eyes?”

Tony raised an eyebrow but since lust had pretty much fogged over his brain, he did as the wizard said and closed his eyes.

One minute they were in his workshop, the next they were in his bathroom. Tony jumped and opened his eyes and pulled Harry into a kiss, hand going into the other man's hair. Harry whined a little as Tony deepened it then leaned into his hand, breathing heavily.

“Fuck...”

“That's the general idea, Legolas.”

“Tony... don't you dare,” Harry muttered as they both hurriedly stripped their clothes off. The shower turned itself on, likely Jarvis' doing. “You are not calling me that.”

Tony shuddered as Harry's hands found their way lower, exploring his body. “Well, you do have pointy ears and you are an elf.”

Tony reached out to move some of Harry's hair away from one of his ears and lightly flicked it.

This time Harry shuddered and he glared at Tony, his hands moving down to Tony's lower stomach and further down to where his cock was straining upward. He could see that pre-come was already spurting out of both their cocks. “Fuck you. Science later, please.”

Tony smirked then inhaled sharply as Harry's light but firm fingers found their destination. Harry muttered something, and Tony's eyes widened when he felt cold gel emanating from Harry's fingers.

“When did you learn that little spell?” Tony asked, breathing heavily throughout. He had to lean up against the closest wall in order to keep standing and he could see that Harry was in the same situation, legs trembling. He could also feel sweat dripping down his back.

“Read it,” Harry retorted, hands busy exploring and moving. Tony pulled him into a kiss again, as he reached down too and placed his hand over Harry's.

“In...” Tony trailed off, as pressure and pleasure started to build behind his eyes. And just as Harry's hand, well his too, hit the right rhythm and spot, he saw stars. Tony trembled, body shuddering with pleasure and release. He slowly blinked his eyes open after a minute and saw Harry smiling widely at him. He glanced down at their hands, which had come on them. He figured that Harry had come at the same time as him, if the sounds he had heard were correct.

Harry pulled away only to lay his forehead on Tony's. “You were saying something?”

“You read that in a book?” Tony enquired as Harry wrapped an arm around him and slowly pulled him into the shower stall. The water was warm, at his own preferred temperature and Tony closed his eyes as the comfortable warmth of the water flowed around them. He ruthlessly squashed any memories that his brain was threatening to bring up. He had just had a great orgasm and he was not going to remember anything from... there.

“If I say yes, you would want to read that exact book, wouldn't you?” Harry asked, looking around at the stall. Tony grinned as he watched Harry realize how big the shower actually was.

“Yes.”

“Then no, I didn't read it in a book,” Harry replied, grinning and squirting some soap into his hands then tentatively reaching out to take Tony's hand.

“Party pooper,” Tony muttered, feeling his body start to shake with remembered pain. He was startled out of it by arms going around him, familiar hands washing his own hands.

“Tony, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. We're safe,” Harry murmured, placing a kiss on Tony's forehead. “We're not in the cave anymore. You just gave me the greatest orgasm of my life. We're good.”

Tony blinked his eyes open and laughed, leaning into Harry's hands when they started to run through his hair with shampoo. “I don't need to worry then.”

“Oh, you still need to worry. That ego of yours... I shouldn't have just said what I said. And there's the whole... the nickname you gave me isn't too far off also.”

Tony stared at him, still laughing at Harry's amused expression. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Close your eyes.”

“You and your wanting me to close my eyes,” Tony teased, closing his eyes so that Harry could wash the shampoo out. Once Harry was finished, Tony returned the favor, waiting for Harry to say whatever he was going to say.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stared at Tony as they both got out of the shower, grabbing the towels that he figured Kreacher had put out.

“Legolas is a prince, right?” Harry offered.

“Yeah...” Tony answered, not knowing where Harry was going with this.

“I'm a prince too.”

Tony blinked, shook his head like he hadn't just heard what he thought he heard. “You want to repeat that?”

Harry looked at him with a bemused expression, smiling a little. “I'm of royal blood and the current ruler of the high elves.”

“Huh. That's why you need bodyguards?”

“Yeah.”

Harry laughed quietly at Tony's expression. “No quip at that?”

“Wait for it. It's coming,” Tony replied. “How many of you are there?”

“Elves?”

Tony nodded.

“There are about forty of us,” Harry explained. “The Minister of Magic and the current queen and prime minister of Britain and leaders of other countries, both magical and otherwise, recognize us as an independent nation.”

“Your majesty,” Tony offered, teasing smile on his face.

Harry snorted and pulled him into another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dad! Come look at what I can do!” Lily shouted as she saw him coming down to the beach that was privately owned by Tony. There were stairs just a few feet from his mansion, leading down to the medium sized beach that was not visible to the public. The sea cliffs had provided natural walls that were on both sides of the beach. The sand was perfectly smooth, hugging his children's bare feet as they raced all over the beach. Allan, however, was sitting right by Hermione as she performed a few spells. Teddy and James were laughing and running through the waves and he could see that they were being careful.

There were remains of a picnic around their apparent camp. Plastic wrap and some uneaten fruit were on the sand around a basket that looked like it had been compiled by Kreacher.

Harry stopped by Hermione and watched as his daughter conjured a ball of fire in her palm. “Uh, Lily, sweetheart...”

He hurried to her and kneeled, eyeing the small flame in her left palm. He gently lowered his own hand over the flame, willing it to extinguish. “You need to be careful, okay?”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“We can't let anyone other than Tony or Pepper see this or Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco.”

Lily stared at him. “Why?”

Harry sighed and pulled her into his arms. “There are people, magical people, who would--”

“Like what happened while you were gone?” Lily interrupted, burrowing into Harry's arms.

“Yeah. And then there are the non magical people. We can't show them either.”

Lily seemed to think about that then nodded. “Okay.”

Harry glanced over at Hermione then over at Lelan and Rania. “We could get you a teacher though.”

Lily's eyes brightened. “Really? What about my brothers?”

“What about them?”

“James can move air and Allan can move water,” Lily explained.

“Did you discover this while you were... there?” Harry asked, as James and Teddy ran up to them and sat down on the towels. James picked up a spare towel and used it to cover him and Teddy at the same time.

“Yeah,” James answered, yawning. “But... one of the adults said we should keep it hidden.”

Harry nodded. “That is a general good idea. But a teacher would help you guys discover more. How does that sound?”

“Did you have a teacher?” Allan asked, peering over in their direction.

“Yes, Varian was my mentor. You guys are younger though so I'll spread the word, look for a teacher.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a metre, and back and centre. Dummy, look alive. you're on standby for fire safety,” Tony was saying as he stood in the middle of the workshop in the aisle between the cars and the rest of the working tools.

Harry chuckled quietly and watched Tony work on hovering. The boots were being propelled by the repulsors in them, acting like rockets. Tony swayed a little in the air then the repulsors boosted him up into the ceiling. Harry guessed that it was at a higher level of power than what would take to keep Tony in the air in a stable condition.

The kids were in their room napping after their long day at the beach while Hermione and Draco had left. Pepper was doing some work on a tablet on the couch in the living room and probably looking over the stock information for Stark Industries. She had shown him the news conference that Tony had hosted right after he had gotten back and he had smiled.

He hadn't known much about Stark Industries before coming to California but he knew that the company produced a lot of weapons. The fact that some of those weapons were being used to kill American soldiers and civilians was something that he had seen firsthand.

“I could be your fire safety,” Harry teasingly remarked as he helped Tony up from the car he had landed on.

Tony laughed, looking at him. “That work as a pick up line often?”

“That wasn't a pick up line. You and I are already together,” Harry answered, grinning and pulled Tony into a kiss. The kiss grew heated and passionate and there were hands underneath shirts before they both heard a throat clearing. Tony pulled apart, not looking guilty in the slightest.

Pepper was staring at the two of them, looking between Harry and Tony with a peculiar look. She had a small box under her arm and walked over to place it on Tony's work table before starting to speak.

“Tony, Obediah's upstairs,” Pepper said. “He says he wants to talk and he brought pizza.”

“Ooh, pizza.” Harry and Tony spoke at the same time and exchanged glances before breaking up into laughter. Tony had on a small repulsor that was attached to his hand and he studied it briefly. “The kids will be so excited. I think that's their favorite food now.”

“We'll be right up. Besides, Harry has never met Obediah,” Tony said, fiddling with the hand repulsor some.

“I thought you said you were done making weapons,” Pepper commented, narrowing her eyes at both of them.

“Oh, this isn't a weapon. It's completely harmless,” Tony muttered before turning the dial on the repulsor. White, glowing light shot out of it and propelled Tony all the way back into the workshop, making him collide with a few big power tools.

Pepper glared at Harry, who shrugged.

“I didn't expect that,” Tony called out, again sounding really unrepentant.

“You okay back there?” Harry asked as Pepper turned and walked back up the stairs.

“Yeah.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

“So... who is this Obadiah?” Harry asked as he helped Tony up out of the many power tools that he had accidentally flown into.

“He's kind of like a father figure,” Tony muttered, as Harry pulled out his staff and levitated the tools out of harms way. Dum-E was trying to help the best the robot could, using the claw to push tools too. “He was my father's best friend and then when Howard died...”

“You haven't told me how your parents died,” Harry commented idly, startling when Tony was shoved into him by Dum-E. Harry snorted and tightened his arms around his boyfriend, who took that opportunity to tug him into a kiss.

“Tony... mmph.”

The kiss was brief but heated and Harry sighed, reaching an arm around Tony's neck to pull him in closer. They could both hear laughter from the children upstairs, apparently having woken up at the smell of pizza. Harry smiled when he heard a particularly loud laugh from Allan; he had figured that they really hadn't laughed a lot in the past few weeks.

“... It was Dum-E's fault,” Tony teased when they pulled apart.

“Yeah, I'm sure it was,” Harry said, returning Tony's grin.

“It was a car accident,” Tony admitted quietly as he took the lead up the stairs. “Obadiah kept the press away from me afterwards and watched over both the company and me.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Harry offered, putting a hand on Tony's lower back. “My own parents died when I was one.”

“Oh?”

“You know those terrorists attacks in Britain 15 years ago?” Harry asked as they stopped in the middle of the stairs.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Your parents were victims?”

“Yeah. The... leader of the terrorist group killed them himself,” Harry explained. “But anyway, I'm glad that Obadiah took care of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What kind of movie do you guys want to watch over dinner?” Harry asked, peering down at his kids as they grabbed slices of pizza for themselves. Kreacher had apparently bought some from one of the restaurants in the closest magical alley and the kids looked like they were enjoying it. “Jarvis, would you bring up all the Disney movies?”

“Will do.”

Harry could hear Tony, Pepper and Obadiah talk in the living room and Harry was going to go join them when he made sure everyone was okay. Hermione had come and gone while Harry was talking with Tony and had dropped off a batch of potions for Allan. Allan and James were talking excitedly about their abilities, albeit quietly because of the stranger in the house. Teddy was grabbing two plates of food, one for him and one for Allan.

The big screen tv on the wall just in front of them flashed a second then showed a big list of movies with small pictures of the movie poster next to each listing.

“I want to watch that one!” Lily exclaimed, pointing at the Lion King.

“Me too!” Teddy said. “I was just about to watch that at Uncle Dudley's house.”

“But I want to watch Peter Pan!” James said. “That has flying in it!”

Harry sighed and glanced at Allan, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair. “How much can you see?”

Allan shrugged, his hazy green eyes looking up in Harry's direction just almost. “I can see a little. I think the potions are helping.”

“Good. It's been a few days since you started taking them so just two more weeks of this and you should be able to see fully,” Harry said, thinking about this predicament. “We could... Jarvis, would you just put on something? James, are you interested in the Lion King?”

James was pouting as Lily and Teddy were both outvoting him. “Did you like the Lion King?”

Harry chuckled a little. “I haven't actually seen any disney movie.”

Teddy looked at him, eyes wide. “You haven't seen any disney movie?”

Harry shook his head.

Teddy turned to look at James, who was still frowning. “It has lions in it. That's what the animal for Griffindor is.”

“Okay. Okay, I'll watch the Lion King with you guys,” James said, eyes brightening at something.

Harry frowned but told Jarvis to put on the Lion King. Kreacher popped into the room and held out two plastic cups of water and one of apple juice for the kids.

He scooped up Allan and picked up two plates of pizza and walked out of the room, heading over to sit by Tony.

“...Tony, the board has rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest,” the man Harry assumed to be Obadiah was saying as the two of them walked in.

“I'm being responsible! That's a new direction... for me... for the company. I mean, me on the company's behalf, being responsible for the way that...This is great!” Tony exclaimed, standing up.

Tony glanced up at them as Harry went to stand next to him and peered down at Allan. “How's the little guy doing?”

“I'm okay,” Allan replied quietly, moving towards Tony a little, by following his voice. “The pizza's great!”

Tony looked at Harry, more than a little apprehensively. Harry smiled and nodded, helping Allan to sit on the couch and helping him to eat.

“...Tony, who are your guests?”

Harry glanced from his son and Tony over to look at Obadiah. The man was more than slightly bald and he was looking at Tony then awkwardly over at Harry.

“I'm Harry Potter. This is one of my sons, Allan Potter,” Harry said, studying the man. He narrowed his eyes, feeling a little uneasy at the guy's stare.

“I'm Obadiah Stane, CEO of Stark Industries,” Obadiah replied. “Oh, Tony, this is the guy that helped you out?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Is he... living with you now?” Obadiah asked, staring at Allan briefly before returning to look at Harry who tried to refrain from shuddering. There was something about the guy that was just setting off all of Harry's alarms but he didn't know what it was. One thing he knew was that he was going to ask his guards to up the security level here, just in case.

“Yes, they are,” Tony replied, glancing up at Harry with a bewildered look. Pepper too looked up at Harry with confused look. Tony certainly knew Harry enough to know when he was on edge.

“Tony, did you hire bodyguards?” Obadiah questioned after a minute of silence. There was a rough edge to his voice, like he had a plan that had been derailed just by the presence of the guards. Harry could hear the kids booing at something in the next room over and by the sounds of it, it was a song by a villain.

“Those would be my bodyguards,” Harry started, looking at Obadiah and raising an eyebrow.

“Are you someone special in the business world? Someone I should know about?” Obadiah inquired.

Tony snorted. “Not particularly. We're just...”

Obadiah turned to look at Tony again and Harry sighed, catching Pepper's confused look again. Harry saw the other guy look between Harry and Tony and do a double take.

“You two are together...” Obadiah muttered.

Harry glanced to where Tony was helping Allan cut up a piece of pizza. Tony had an expression on his face that Harry was beginning to get familiar with and Tony's next words out of his mouth didn't exactly surprise him. “You know, I could build you a guide robot...”

Allan peered up to roughly where Tony's voice had come from. “A guide robot? What's a robot?”

Tony's eyes widened and he gasped. “You don't know what a robot is? This is disastrous! I'll never work again! Harry, how have you been raising these kids? They don't know what robots are!”

Allan laughed out loud, hearing Tony's sarcasm and melodramatics through his voice. “What's a robot?”

Harry snorted and smiled.

“Well, congratulations Tony,” Obediah said, finally turning to look at Tony again. “Hey, Tony. Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them.Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs.”

Tony stood up, smiled a little tightly. Though Harry could see that it was not a big smile, not one of the smiles that Harry had seen from Tony. “You can't have this, Obie. This one's mine. It stays with me.”

Harry stood up too, taking a small step to shield Allan from Obadiah's eyes.

“You can't persuade him otherwise?” Obadiah asked, looking at Harry.

“Nope. That stays with him,” Harry remarked idly, crossing his arms and glaring at the other man.

Obadiah sighed and stood up too. “You sure I can't come down there to see what you're working on?”

“Goodnight, Obie,” Tony said, glancing at Pepper before taking a step to stand next to Harry.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

“He should be able to see within the next week and a half,” Hermione said, waving her wand and casting a diagnostic charm on Allan. She was now three months pregnant and her stomach was growing bigger by the day and occasionally she needed quick help to get to the bathroom. Pepper was sitting next to her, eying Hermione's stomach with more than a little wistfulness. Draco was hovering or pacing around the couch in the living room, more concerned about Hermione than not running dents in the floor.

Harry nodded, holding Allan on his lap as his friend went over him with her wand. Allan was holding a stuffed toy dolphin, one that Pepper had brought over. Apparently, Hermione had told him about the animals when they were at the beach a few days ago. His son had squealed in delight when Harry had described the toy to him, showing that Allan was just beginning to be able to see.

“Draco, stop it,” Hermione whispered, sounding more fondly amused then annoyed. “You're getting on my nerves.”

“She's only three months pregnant,” Pepper said, raising an eyebrow. “She has six months left.”

“I know that!” Draco retorted quietly.

“According to her vitals, she won't give birth anytime soon,” Jarvis interrupted.

Draco jumped.

Harry snorted out a laugh. “Draco, you're still not used to Jarvis?”

“His bloody voice comes out of nowhere!” Draco exclaimed. “You're used to it?”

“Him. I'm used to him,” Harry corrected, knowing that Tony wouldn't like people referring to Jarvis as an 'it'.

“Thank you, sir.”

He could also hear something like hurt in Jarvis' voice whenever someone referred to the AI as an 'it'.

“Even I know that, Uncle Draco,” Allan grumbled, turning his head toward the sound of Draco's pacing. Harry saw him yawn and winced. Allan had had a nightmare last night, one that woke them all up, including Tony. The only thing that had calmed his son down was shifting into his animagus form and wrapping a wing around him. Allan then had cuddled up with his siblings for the rest of the night. Both Lily and James had been more than willing to have their younger brother in between them.

Though Allan wasn't the only one to have a nightmare last week. James and Lily had had ones too, on different nights thankfully.

Draco grimaced.

Hermione and Pepper smiled.

“Harry, are you sure about getting an instructor for your children?” Hermione asked, as she put away her things. Draco came to sit down next to her and she leaned into him.

“I trust my people,” Harry remarked, looking over at the stairs that went down to Tony's workshop. There was a small, little... something coming up them and he wasn't quite able to see what it was. Harry narrowed his eyes then smiled wider when he realized what it was. “Or at least I trust Varian. He'll find a good instructor or teach them himself. I could probably teach them myself, now that I think about it.”

“You taught us well enough, back in fifth year,” Hermione commented, grinning a little.

The thing that was coming up the stairs finally landed at the top and zoomed toward them. The robot raised a limb, looking much like Dum-E but smaller and more streamlined. It almost looked like a miniature version of the suit that Tony had used to fly out of the cave with. The robot had kind of a claw for an arm as it rolled toward the couch that Harry and Allan were sitting on. Allan shuffled closer to the edge of Harry's lap and peered over the edge, squinting in confusion.

“What is that?” Allan asked, turning to look back in Harry's direction. Harry was about to answer when a squeal of delight rippled through the air. James came soaring in... on the practice broom that Draco had brought him and Teddy. Teddy was right next to James on his own practice broom.

James rode through the air, only a foot or two above the floor. Practice brooms wouldn't go any higher, spelled that way to protect the young rider. The two kids came to a stop in front of the living room and cautiously peered over at Harry, who was glaring.

“What did I tell you two about flying in the house?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

Teddy looked guilty and immediately lowered his broom and dismounted. “He started it!”

James, on the other hand, didn't look guilty at all, brown eyes lit up with glee. “But Tony said it was okay! We asked!”

Pepper snorted.

“Besides, where's your sister?” Harry asked as Hermione tried to stop herself from laughing. Draco had brought up one of his hands to hide what was probably quiet laughter.

“Dad, I need to use the bathroom,” Allan whispered.

The robot on the floor made a noise, almost an excited beep and raised its claw to lightly touch Allan's right hand.

Allan startled, yelping a little. “What was that?”

“That is the guide robot that my creator promised,” Jarvis spoke, his british voice sounding almost affectionate for the AI. “If you will take its claw, it will lead you to the bathroom and take you wherever you want to go afterward.”

Allan turned to look upward briefly then reached out his hand, searchingly. The little robot reached toward him and closed its robotic limb over Allan's small hand. Harry, James, Teddy, Hermione, Draco and Pepper watched as Allan tentatively stood up without any help from a person. The little robot gave an affirmative sounding squeak then started to roll forward slowly. Allan walked with it, a small, excited grin on his face. “Jarvis, what's its name?”

“It does not have a name, young sir. My creator said you were to give it a name.”

Allan smiled as the robot guided him forward. Harry let out a breath as the two of them left the room, heading for the bathroom. “Jarvis, would you call me if they run into trouble?”

“Of course.”

“That was adorable,” Pepper commented after a minute of silence, small grin on her face. She stood up and headed for the door. “I'll see you guys later. I have that event to attend in an hour.”

“Oh, right, the Firefighters Stark thing,” Harry replied. “Have a good night then.”

“Thanks, Harry. Try to keep Tony away from the bigger power tools tonight, will you?”

Harry chuckled. “I'll try.”

“That's all I ask.”

“Now, James, where's your sister? She didn't partake in this... mischief?” Harry questioned, still smiling.

James turned away from watching Allan in the hallway, still on his broom. He lowered it and dismounted. “Lily's in the workshop. She wanted to watch Tony put together... We're not suppose to say.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, glanced at Hermione and Draco.

Hermione grinned. “Go, we'll look after the kids. It's what we're here for tonight anyways.”

Harry nodded and stood up, sighing. “James, if Tony says flying in the house is okay... I guess you can.”

James and Teddy whooped, jumping up into the air. James floated a little further into the air, without even doing anything and Harry smiled. Varian was suppose to come by with a teacher sometime tomorrow morning.

“Only if you be careful and have an adult watching you,” Harry added. “Be it one of our bodyguards or Pepper or Draco or Hermione. Okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tony? Lily? What's...” Harry trailed off as he entered his code into the workshop door and stepped through. “Wow... That's... wow.”

Tony looked over at him from standing in the middle of the workshop. Lily was standing a few feet away from him, watching as separate robots went to work fitting each piece of a suit onto Tony. The suit was silver, the same color as the first model of it had been. But it was of course, much smaller and streamlined. There were no little pieces sticking out and it seemed to fit Tony's body better than the first one had.

“So you like it?” Tony asked, grinning.

“Like it? It's a little beautiful,” Harry spoke, walking over to stand in front of Tony. “Lily, have you been watching this?”

“Yes, I have! I've asked him how each piece fits too!” Lily exclaimed. “He even let me use a little of my fire to help.”

“So that's where the two of you went off to,” Harry remarked, smiling. “You were careful, right? Tony?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, grinning delightedly. “Careful? My middle name is careful.”

“Uh-huh. Well, Jarvis didn't sound the fire alarm in the past few days so I take it everything went well. In the future though, Lily, I need you to have someone with you. Myself or one of the other adult elves, okay?”

“Okay, dad. Varian was with me though, for the first time. I'm gonna go see what James and Allan are doing,” Lily said, peering up at the two adults then trotting back up the stairs after Harry stole a hug from her. She laughed in delight then sped up the stairs.

“Alright.” Harry stared at Tony, who looked half unrepentant and half guilty.

Harry watched as the robots finished fitting the pieces of the suit on Tony, more than a little awed. “You going to keep it this color?”

“Possibly. I haven't even tried it out yet. Though my...” Tony trailed off, looking around the workshop. “Jarvis, upload the house preferences.”

“Already in progress.” Jarvis' voice rang out from the suit, apparently having been installed in the suit.

“You coming with me?” Tony asked. “Jarvis, you ready?”

“I am, sir. Preferences uploaded.”

“I might. With Hermione and Draco here, we have time to ourselves.”

“Can we start the virtual walk around?” Tony asked, speaking to Jarvis. “Ooh, does that mean we have the house to ourselves?”

Harry snorted, summoning his broom. “No, but it does mean the kids are busy for the next few hours. Varian's bringing a teacher around in a few minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“JARVIS! Sometimes you got to run before you can walk. Ready? In three, two, one,” Tony said, looking over at Harry as the other man mounted his broomstick. The suit powered up, repulsors flaring before he rose up into the air.

“Let's see if you can catch me!” Harry remarked, grinning broadly before flying out of the garage.

“Catch you?! Does this end well if I catch you?” Tony answered, guiding the suit and zooming out of the garage behind Harry. He sped into the open air above his house, now Harry and his children's house too. “Harry? Where...”

“Right here,” Harry spoke, seeming to come out of the middle of nowhere. He was floating next to him, flying loops around him. “It might end well... You ready?”

Tony zoomed ahead, putting on speed as he flew into the air. “Handles like a dream.”

The both of them flew toward the board walk, with Tony flying fast and Harry idly flying next to him. Harry suddenly sped up, passing Tony by quickly.

Tony sped up too and then they were circling each other, looping around each other.

“You know, you just made a kid loose his ice cream when he saw you,” Harry said after they collided with each other.

“We should go rectify that,” Tony replied, grinning. Adrenaline was shooting through his body, excitement at the prospect of his suit working.

“No one deserves to loose their ice cream, not even when they're in awe of you,” Harry agreed, returning the smile.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Harry, the kids are in bed,” Hermione spoke as Harry came up through the stairs to the rest of the home. “We're going to go home. I'm not feeling...”

“Yes, do. If you're not feeling well, go. I watched the children's beginning lesson and they're exhausted for a reason. They'll probably sleep through the night.”

Harry watched as Hermione and Draco left through the front door, with Hermione leaning on Draco more often than not. He wandered up to the second floor and glanced into the children's bedroom. They had moved into the extra guest bedroom after the four of them had decided that they preferred sleeping together. Harry had hoped that it would help with their nightmares. He didn't really know what the details of what happened to them were but he figured them sleeping together was like how he and Tony had slept together back in the cave.

 

* * *

 

 

“You ever been to a ball?” Tony asked, as he walked up the stairs. His suit was being painted and primed for use and in the meantime, he wanted to get out. Show people that what was being said about him wasn't true. He wanted the board to know that he wasn't stuck in his home with PTSD. He wasn't...

Harry looked up at him quizzically. “A ball?”

“It's a place where...”

“I know what a ball is, Tony,” Harry replied, grinning. “I've been to one.”

“Tell me everything.”

Tony went to prop his upper arms on the back of the couch that Harry was sitting on. Harry turned his head back, to look at Tony. Tony's eyes widened at the look that Harry was giving him. It was a look of fond exasperation and more than a little... Tony pulled away, going to stand in front of the couch, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

Harry looked at him, raised an eyebrow but chuckled. “You just want blackmail material from my fourth year, don't you?”

“Your fourth year? And you are completely right. I'm going to need to blackmail you sometime.”

Harry snorted. “Hogwarts. It was the wizarding school I went to. Fourth year, they had a tournament and in the winter, they held a ball. You don't want to know the specifics.”

Tony laughed. “Anyway, ball. You wanna go?”

“Sure. Let me just get...” Harry pulled out his staff, stood up and muttered a few words in Latin. Tony watched as the casual clothing that Harry was wearing turned into a suit. His hair was tamped down, pulled back into a small ponytail. Whatever magic was doing this hid Harry's ears too and Tony saw that a few strands of black hair hid Harry's lightning bolt scar.

He was beautiful.

“You think I'm beautiful?” Harry asked, walking over and pulling Tony into a hug.

“Uh, I said that out loud?”

“Yeah, you did,” Harry replied quietly, a smile on his face. “So... about this ball.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure the kids will be okay?” Tony asked, as they drove toward the Disney Concert Hall.

“My guards will be watching them and I put a monitoring charm on them. Besides, if Allan needs to use the bathroom, your robot will guide him to the bathroom. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Monitoring charm?” Tony repeated, curious about the spell that Harry hadn't talked about before.

“It'll alert me when they need me,” Harry replied, making sure that his staff was easily reachable in a pocket. “I put one on you too a week ago.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“There will be reporters over there,” Tony said, gesturing to the hall. There were a lot of expensive cars slowly inching their way toward the entrance, with well dressed people getting out. “It's the annual Maria Stark Foundation fundraiser party. If you want to go around to the back, I'll...”

“What exactly does that mean? Are you saying that if I was ashamed to be seen with you?” Harry asked incredulously.

Tony looked away, at the crowds around the building. “If you were...”

Harry sighed and reached out a hand to grasp Tony's chin, turning him to face him. Tony stared at him, face reddening a little. “I am and never will be ashamed to be seen with you. If you don't want to be seen with me though, in a 'you've never publicly been with a guy before' way then I can go around the back.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Potter...”

Harry turned around at the bar only to see a man standing beside him. He peered over the guy to see Tony tugging Pepper into a dance. Pepper was smiling indulgently as she glanced over at Harry to ask a question silently. Harry grinned and nodded back. When they had entered together, the reporters had all crowded around them. A few of them had even seen the arm that Harry had slipped around Tony. Pepper had been fielding all sorts of questions for at least an hour tonight and for that Harry was grateful. He suspected that Tony wasn't in the mood to answer questions from the press and neither was he. “Yes? What do you want? And how do you know my name?”

“I am Agent Phil Coulson.”

“Oh, you're from the Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. What do you want with Tony?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. Clint had mentioned something about an agent named Coulson.

Coulson smiled. “I wanted to talk with you. Our department wanted to debrief you too, along with Tony.”

“You know about Afghanistan?”

“We do. However we don't know the specifics. Why were you there with Mr. Stark? What did the Ten Rings want with you?”

Harry frowned, shook his head. “Some of those reasons are private.”

Coulson was just about to say something else when Tony's voice broke in.

“... Harry...”

Harry turned to look at Tony as he came up to them.

“Could we talk elsewhere? Agent Coulson... I need to borrow Harry for a few minutes.”

Harry followed Tony's tugging hands over to the corner, near the entrance. “What's wrong?”

Tony looked over to the red carpet in front of the entrance, to where Obediah was getting into a car. Harry followed Tony's gaze, his eyes narrowing at Obediah's expression. Obediah's expression was one of annoyance and Harry had the feeling that it was directed at Tony, with the way that Obediah was glancing back at Tony now. “I think Obediah's been selling weapons under the table.”

 

* * *

 

 

Allan woke up, quickly opening his eyes. Things were still blurry but he could make out the figures of his siblings, including Teddy. He could feel his heart still beating fast and tears were running down his cheeks. He swiped them away with a shaky hand then cautiously slipped out from between James and Lily. He shuffled his way toward the door and heard the squeaky rolling of the robot that Tony gave him. A robotic hand reached out to grasp his own and it waited for his command.

“Could we go to the balcony? I want fresh air.”

Allan followed the robot out the door then down the steps and finally out through the last doors. It was chilly out and dark though it wasn't like he could really see anything. His dad had said he wouldn't be able to really see until next week.

“Sir, are you sure you want to go out there?”

“Yeah. I'm sure.”

“Do you want me to call your dad?” Jarvis asked.

“No. Don't call him.”

Jarvis was silent for a minute before saying that whenever Allan wanted it, Jarvis would call Harry.

Allan could hear the waves crashing against the cliff down below them and he could feel the spray of the water. He could even hear the water itself and feel it as he walked up to the balcony's edge. The water was loud and comforting almost and he remembered Kani, their new teacher, telling them about their connection with the elements.

Allan sighed and was about to go back in when he heard an enormous noise. It sounded weird, like it was a really giant... thing getting up out of the water. He could feel the water as it sluiced around the thing and then he realized the thing was actually a creature. A really long, giant creature. It kept on going and going until he could feel a few drops of water falling on him.

All he could see was a big, black blur in front of him and over him. He took a few steps back, scared now. The guide robot tugged him back, seeming to sense his fear.

“Jarvis...”

_You have no need to fear me, young elf. I was worried. You smelled of fear but not fear of me._

Allan started, the water around him unknowingly floated up.

_You were also too close to the edge._

Allan jumped this time as he felt a cold, slippery... thing nudge him back through the open door. The presence disappeared as soon as it came, slipping away from his sight and hearing. The water made a loud splash as whatever it had been vanished back into the water.

“Young sir, it would be wise for you to get back into bed. I would not like it if my creator's friend's child became ill.”

Allan stared out at the inky black darkness of the night then hurriedly went back up to his room, the guide robot leading him at his exact pace.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you guys watch Game of Thrones? I'm planning a few HP/GoT crossover stories. So if you want to see a specific pairing, let me know!


	19. Chapter 19

“...Visualize a small flame appearing in your hand,” Kani said, as Lily and James sat across from her in the living room of the Stark mansion. They could all hear the waves pushing against the cliff right down below them and Lily wondered whether Allan could feel that. Her brother had been spooked ever since this morning and hadn't told any of them what it was that he had been scared of. And it wasn't a nightmare. Lily and James would have noticed if their baby brother had had a nightmare last night. “Take a deep breath and picture it.”

Lily held out her hand, palm up, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath as their teacher told them and pictured a small flame appearing right on top of her palm. She could hear her brother breathing and could vaguely hear their dad talking with Pepper and Hermione. Uncle Tony had disappeared a few hours ago and she knew that Harry had wanted to go with him. But he had decided to stay and help them with their lessons today. She knew her dad was watching them and watching Allan too while he was talking.

She pictured the flame that she had used back when they had been held captive, when they had been scared and frightened.

“Whoa, Lily!” Kani exclaimed, moving toward her and covering Lily's hand with her own. “That's too much fire. Easy.”

Lily opened her eyes and jumped when she saw the big ball of fire on her hand. “Dad!”

“You're okay, sweetheart,” Harry spoke as he came over towards them and sat down next to her. “Deep breath in then out. You won't be burned.”

Lily felt Kani pull back to allow Harry to move in then took a deep breath in and let it out. She felt him ruffle her hair and start to rub soothing circles on her back. “You're safe, Lily. I'm right here. Your brothers are right here. You're not back there.”

The flame on her hand expanded and flared as she breathed in then out. And just as she felt the fire expand just a little more, she was splashed with cold water. The fire vanished, blinking out. She shook water out of her eyes and turned to Allan, who looked sheepish. He was squinting at her too but that wasn't unusual. The big ball of water in between his hands was unusual though.

Lily turned to look at their cups of water next to them and saw that they were all empty.

“Well, that’s one way to put out a fire,” Harry remarked easily. “Allan, how do you feel?”

“I… I can feel the ocean right next to us, dad,” Allan replied, turning to look roughly where Harry was. “And I heard the fire crackling in Lily’s hand. You were remembering, weren’t you?”

Lily nodded, then remembered that her younger brother wouldn’t be able to see that. “I was scared.”

“What exactly happened to you three there?” Harry asked, peering down at the three of them.

“Yeah, what happened?” Teddy asked, looking at the three of them with a curious expression. His hair had turned to light orange, the color it usually turned when their cousin was anxious.

“We were...” James trailed off as they all heard a loud thump that came from Tony's workshop.

Harry peered at the four of them then over at Pepper. She turned toward them, her eyes wide, stood up and wandered down to the workshop. “Kani, would you mind watching the kids for a minute?”

“Can't we come?” Lily asked, eyes fixed on the stairs that led down. “I want to see Tony's suit!”

Harry looked at her, eyes worried, then looked down to where he knew Tony was now. The monitoring charm that he had placed on the other man had been going off in the last few hours and he didn't what Tony had gotten up to when he had taken the suit out. “Continue your lesson with Kani, okay? I want you guys safe.”

“But dad,” James pleaded. “Tony's suit is awesome! He said we could look at it today!”

Harry sighed, distinctly hearing Pepper's yelp downstairs. “You know you kids aren't allowed in the workshop while he's working there. I'll ask if you guys can come down, okay?”

“And we're continuing this conversation,” Harry added, staring at his kids. “I want to know what happened there.”

“Okay.”

Harry saw Kani nod at him then he stood up and strode over to the staircase and followed Pepper. He stepped carefully over the part of the glass wall that had gotten blown to pieces by Tony and stopped immediately.

Tony was standing exactly still, in his suit, in the middle of the workshop. There were what looked like bullet holes all over his suit and Harry's eyes widened.

“What did you do, Tony?” Harry asked, glancing over to Pepper, who stood next to him. “This have something to do with the weapons shipments?”

Tony stared at him and Harry stared back, noting the determined look in Tony's eyes. “The Ten Rings were in Gulmira.”

“Oh...” Harry trailed off, eyes closing at the memory of Yinsen. “Then what?”

Tony mock gasped. “What makes you think there's something else?”

Harry snorted. “Some of those bullet holes are too big to be from just rifles.”

“Funny story. I ran into some of Rhodey's planes,” Tony answered, as mechanical arms stripped the suit off of him.

“Is that suppose to be literal?” Pepper asked, skin pale. “Do I need to be on the lookout for a phone call from the US Airforce?”

“I told Rhodey to just call it an unfortunate training exercise,” Tony said, leaning toward Harry as he walked up to him.

“Sir, don't move,” Jarvis spoke, interrupting their conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stark's escape bore unexpected fruit,” Raza commented, leading Obadiah into the tent. Inside the tent was the thing that Tony had created to escape Afghanistan, the suit that Obadiah was now trying to recreate. Trying being the keyword to his efforts.

“So this is how he did it,” Obadiah muttered, looking the suit over.

“This is only a first, crude effort. Stark has perfected his design. He has made a masterpiece of death. A man with a dozen of these can rule all of Asia. And you dream of Stark's throne. We have a common enemy. lf we are still in business, I will give you these designs as a gift. And in turn, I hope you'll repay me with a gift of iron soldiers,” Raza said hopefully.

Obadiah glanced back at the man then at the cloaked person at the edge of the tent. “I heard that there was someone else that was on the rescue helicopter out. That man helped Tony to escape. What is he?”

Raza stared at him. “That man? He was another piece of business with the British government.”

“The PM?” Obadiah asked.

“Not quite,” Raza replied. “Another section of the government. Very secretive. You would need to ask him if you want answers.”

Obadiah followed Raza's pointing finger to the cloaked person and nodded. “If you could meet me outside please.”

The cloaked person turned out to be a man as he flipped the hood off of his head. “I do not do business with you.”

“I would make it worth your time,” Obadiah remarked, grinning.

The cloaked man stared at him, looking him over, then finally seemed to nod. “I will meet you outside.”

Obadiah moved around the suit of armor to behind the couch where Raza was sitting. He drew out the device he had found hidden away in one of Stark Industries warehouses and brought it up to Raza's neck, turning it on.

“This is the only gift you shall receive. Technology. It's always been your Achilles' heel in this part of the world. Don't worry. It'll only last for 15 minutes. That's the least of your problems,” Obadiah whispered then walked out, smiling widely. He knew that it wasn't a nice smile though.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up during the middle of the night, sweating. He could feel sweat falling down his back and down his forehead and he swiped it off, yawning. He made sure his kids were okay, all arrayed out on the bed next to him, then stood up on shaky legs. In addition to his fight against Voldemort, his nightmare this night starred whoever it had been in the cave. The dark wizard who had kept him locked in the cave. He knew that he was strong and certainly powerful enough to defeat the wizard a second time but his subconscious apparently didn't know that. If he ever encountered that wizard again, he wouldn't be drugged this time and he figured that with plenty of bodyguards around and Tony, he and his kids were safe.

He glanced down at the robot that Tony had made a few days ago and grinned. If he recalled correctly, Allan had named it 'Ranger' yesterday. Harry strode out of the room and stopped when he heard muttering then he followed the noises down to the living room.

Tony was lying on the couch, twitching. Harry narrowed his eyes but went over to sit on the small table in front of the couch and sat on it.

“Tony?” Harry asked quietly, reaching out a hand to grasp the other man's shoulder. “You're safe. Wake up.”

Tony immediately woke up, eyes wide and glancing around the room. “Harry?”

“Yeah, it's me,” Harry replied, stepping closer to the couch.

Tony stared at him, still breathing heavily but Harry could see his shoulders drooping enough.

“Nightmares for the both of us,” Harry muttered and was about to say something else when Tony reached out an arm and pulled Harry in for a kiss. He groaned, slipping off of the table and moving up onto the couch. Tony was fever warm as he laid kisses down Harry's jaw as they moved, Harry slipping up onto Tony and straddling the other man.

“...ugh... Tony...” Harry moaned, closing his eyes as one of Tony's hands moved down to Harry's boxers. “This may not be the best way to--”

“Okay...”

Tony grinned up at him as his hand moved down to grasp Harry's cock, feeling some pre-cum slick it up. Harry's eyes closed as Tony started to move his hand in a remembered rhythm.

“Fuck...” Harry muttered, eyes opening just a little to peer down at Tony.

Tony used his other hand to pull Harry back down until the other man was close enough that he could tweak one of Harry's ears. Tony grinned at the resulting gasp from his boyfriend and filed it away as one of the places that Harry was sensitive.

Harry glared down at him. Tony continued to grin. Harry started to grin, a mischievous light entering his eyes and he started to rock.

Tony gasped, releasing Harry as both of their bodies slid up against each other. They were both hard and aching and when Tony felt his own boxers vanish and cold air hit his own cock, his eyes widened. Harry grinned and continued to rock, one of his hands going to wrap around both of their members.

Tony's mind stuttered to a halt as pleasure built in his body. He could feel sweat dripping down onto him from Harry and then he heard Harry whimper in pleasure. Tony watched the other man as his orgasm shook his body and as soon as Harry was not shaking, he turned his attention to Tony and increased the pace of his hand.

Tony gave a startled yell as his own orgasm burst through him, shuddering through it. When he came back to himself, he felt fingers run through his hair and he opened his eyes. Harry was staring at him with such... fondness that Tony closed his own eyes.

“I don't deserve you,” Tony whispered, turning his face into the couch cushions.

“The hell does that mean?” Harry retorted, falling into the space between Tony and the couch. “Just because we're taking it slow doesn't mean I'm here because I have to be. I like you.”

Tony shuddered, still feeling the afterglow of his orgasm. The stars from the night sky outside shown through the walls that were all glass, the only source of light in the living room. The ocean was pounding against the cliff wall outside, the only thing that Tony could hear other than Harry's slow breathing.

“Tony...” Harry whispered tentatively.

“Why are you still here? You could have stayed away after you got your kids back,” Tony muttered.

“Tony...”

“I'm no good. You deserve better.”

“Tony Stark, stop right there,” Harry ordered, slowly draping his body over Tony's to look him in the eyes. “You deserve good things. What's wrong? Is this anxiety over our plan to investigate Obadiah?”

“Or is this because of your history?”

“People call me things,” Tony muttered.

Harry sighed. “I do not care at all. I've gone through my fair share of media relations gone wrong, Tony. I'm no stranger to being called names.”

“The wizarding world has media relations?”

Harry snorted. “Yep and it's not pretty. You remember that I told you some wizards and witches can shift into animals?”

Tony hummed in reply, feeling sluggish. He leaned into Harry's hand when the other man started to rub circles on Tony's back.

“There was a reporter who could change into a beatle,” Harry commented quietly.

“Let me guess, he or she landed on you and took notes?” Tony guessed.

“Yeah, it wasn't fun. Hermione had to black mail her,” Harry said, smiling.

“Hermione? Black mail?” Tony repeated, finally turning to face Harry.

“Don't get on her bad side,” Harry said with a tired smile.

“Duly noted. How're the kids doing?” Tony asked, yawning.

“They're progressing well,” Harry replied, scooting over a little to tuck himself into Tony's body. “I still don't know what happened in those camps. They've been having nightmares too.”

“You told us they were a little like Hitler's camps,” Tony murmured, wrapping an arm around Harry. “That bad?”

“No, I don't think they were that bad. There were no gas chambers at least. I think they were just keeping half blood creatures in them, putting them where they belonged or something along those lines. At least Umbridge is dead.”

“Umbridge?” Tony echoed, closing his eyes.

“You do not want to know,” Harry whispered, running a thumb across the arc reactor. “My very own nightlight.”

Tony snorted. “If I had known you had an ulterior motive when you and Yinsen put it in, I wouldn't have done it.”

Harry laughed and elbowed him in the side. “Stupid. I wasn't going to let you die.”

“Pepper did something with the first one,” Tony said.

“What did she do?”

“She... framed it. Put 'Proof Tony Stark has a heart' on it.”

Harry hummed, smiling as he fell back asleep. “Your secret's out then.”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Allan squinted in the direction of the stairs where he remembered Tony's workshop was. He could hear someone, Pepper he guessed, come up the steps and walk out through the front door. Her steps were harried, like she had just come from an upsetting conversation. Allan knew that Tony and Harry were down there but he didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that his dad's bodyguards had insisted on following them everywhere in the past few days. Though it wasn't like they had left the house too much.

“Al? What is it?”

Lily came up to him and stopped right before him. Teddy and James did too, having heard or seen Pepper come up and leave. Pepper had stopped by for dinner an hour ago and Kreacher had cooked for all of them.

“Do you guys know why we have to have bodyguards?” James asked. Allan could feel a slight breeze running around him and he wrinkled his nose.

“James, we're not suppose to use our abilities outside of class,” Allan retorted.

“JAMES!” Lily exclaimed, jumping a little.

“Sorry,” James replied, not sounding very apologetic.

“I heard Pepper, Dad and Tony talking,” Teddy cut in, grinning.

“What were they talking about?” Lily questioned, turning to look at their brother.

Teddy frowned. “Tony's friend was… selling something under the table. It may have been missiles? And Pepper was going to investigate.”

“What does selling something under the table mean?” James asked, looking between the other three. By their expressions, they didn't know what it meant either.

“It means Mr. Stane was not selling the weapons officially,” Jarvis spoke.

“Oh, thanks Jarvis,” Lily said.

“You're very welcome, miss Lily.”

Lily giggled.

“What does officially mean?” Allan asked, hand reaching out to touch the little guide robot that Tony had given him. The robot reached out its' limb to touch his fingers.

“I think it means it would be kept out of the news,” Teddy remarked. “Hey, Allan?”

“Yeah?”

“What had you scared last night?”

Allan seemed to shrink in on himself a little then sighed.

“I mean, besides the nightmare,” Teddy muttered.

Lily and James both looked at Allan.

“What does he mean, Allan?” James asked, tilting his head in confusion. “I know… you had a nightmare but...”

“I got out of bed last night,” Allan started. “I… went over to the balcony, out to listen to the water.”

“Tell me you took the robot with you,” Lily said.

“I did!” Allan promised. “I just… I saw or heard something in my mind.”

Teddy, James and Lily all went silent for a minute or two.

James was the first one to talk. “Was it like how you used to hear stuff back in the camps?”

“Yeah, except this definitely had a form to it,” Allan explained.

“Did you tell Dad about it?” Teddy asked. “He would want to know.”

“Dad did have the guards ward the place,” Lily remarked. “I wonder what it was.”

Allan grinned a little, knowing he was right to tell his brothers and sister. He had been a little hesitant in the first place as they had been told by a vampire to not talk about their abilities in the camps. The others had protected them and the other children as best they could but Allan, James and Lily all had been a little cautious about telling their dad about their abilities when they got here.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry watched as his kids played in the big protected beach that was right next to the mansion, only a steep walk down from the house. Tony had of course offered to get a playground built right next to his house and Harry had slowly said yes. But for right now, Harry had built a small fire pit right in the middle of the sandy beach for when it got cold in the winter and was sitting next to it. Allan was sitting right next to him too, his vision not quite yet fixed enough to play.

James, Lily and Teddy were sitting right where the waves were coming to a stop and were making sand castles. Harry could hear them laughing among themselves and he smiled only for his magic to shout a warning at him. His body tensed up and he quickly shuffled Allan behind him. HIs son yelped but stayed where Harry had put him.

“James! Lily! Teddy! Get--”

“Potter!”

A sickly green light shot toward him and he pulled his wand out and dodged, pulling Allan with him. Harry grimaced and looked around, slowly backing up over to his other children. They had all stood up, eyes wide and frightened. The sun had just gone down a few minutes ago so it was dark but not too cold. He scanned the beach, trying to locate the source of the killing curse and eventually he found…

“Macnair...” Harry muttered. “James, hold Allan's hand and stay there.”

The Death Eater walked up to them, staying on the other side of the fire pit. Walden Macnair, whom Harry now recognized as the wizard who had kept him in the cave back in Afghanistan, smirked at him and started to cast hexes, beginning to duel. Harry cast a shield around his children then returned the spells, knowing that he would have to kill the man. He probably should have killed him on his and Tony's way out of the cave but he hadn't wanted to. Now…

“What the hell do you want?” Harry yelled, casting a darker hex which the Death Eater dodged. “Revenge?”

Macnair grinned at him and Harry flinched a little but continued to return spells, waiting for the right moment. He idly, distantly wondered if the Death Eater had killed his guards. He hoped that he hadn't. He hoped that Tony wasn't in the middle of this, hoped that Macnair hadn't gone through the house first to look for Harry.

“Stark is being taken care of,” Macnair said, as if he knew where Harry's thoughts had gone.

Harry stiffened, taking a step toward the Death Eater when he heard the sound of a car up on the cliffside. Macnair smiled wider and cast a blasting charm and Harry was about to cast the killing curse when he realized the blasting charm hadn't been meant for him. The near instantaneous crack of apparition and disapparition made him turn around and he frantically looked for his kids.

Loud screams almost made him have a heart attack as he looked out on the water. Two other cloaked Death Eaters were flying by broomstick a mile out on the water and they were holding his kids out over their broomsticks. Harry froze then quickly, turned and whispered the killing curse, and watched as a sickly green light flew from his wand and hit Macnair right in the chest.

Macnair's eyes widened, like he hadn't known that Harry could move that fast, and he toppled over, dead. Or like he hadn't known that Harry would go that far.

Harry turned back to look out at the two other Death Eaters and his heart stopped when the two minions let go of his children. Allan, Lily, James and Teddy all screamed as they dropped. Harry flinched and scrambled around on the beach. It felt like everything was happening too fast, way too fast. They were too far out for him to catch with spells or… He took a deep breath and was about to pull on his elven magic when he heard a loud splash.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw what looked like a basilisk come out of the water at an alarming speed. The creature was so much bigger than a basilisk though. Water glistened down its' scales as it towered over the flying Death Eaters and caught his four children on its' head. The creature was making a sort of guttural growling noise as it went to stare at the Death Eaters.

“Dad!”

“Hang on!” Harry shouted, looking briefly at the mansion before staring at one of the Death Eaters. He grinned. “Accio broom!”

The Death Eater closest to Harry yelped as his or her broom zoomed toward Harry's outstretched hand, dumping the Death Eater into the ocean as it went. Harry's smile grew as it landed in his hand then he swung onto it and flew right toward his children, taking care to stay out of the last Death Eater's vision. The creature was having a stare off with the last Death Eater, who appeared to be trembling in fear. Harry quickly zoomed toward the Death Eater and came to a stop behind him or her.

“Boo!”

The Death Eater screamed and Harry snorted before conjuring rope to tie the guy up. He quickly dropped the man off on the beach, watching as Lelan and his other guards came over. He also saw Rhodey up on the cliff, eyes wide and gun out.

“You four okay?” Harry asked as he flew over to hover before the creature. Allan was looking like he was a more than a little curious, his hands skittering over the beast's head. Teddy, James and Lily were all shuffled up together, shivering. Harry quickly cast four warming charms and conjured a big enough blanket that would cover them and dropped it over them, watching James pull Allan over to huddle under it.

“I'm okay, dad,” Allan said.

“You're okay?” James exclaimed, arms waving about. “We're on a… What is this?”

“He says his name is Jor,” Allan broke in. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked into the apparent snake's black eyes.

“Jormungandr, to be precise. But call me Jor.”

Harry nodded idly, knowing that James, Teddy and Lily could not understand the snake. Allan could however. “Allan, you're a parselmouth?”

“Parselmouth?” Allan repeated.

“A wizard who can talk to snakes,” Harry explained. “Jor?”

“Yes, master elf?” The snake's black eyes followed Harry's motions.

Harry grinned hesitantly. “Thank you for catching my children.”

“Your welcome. Your mate needs attention,” Jor spoke, his voice rather musical sounding. It was odd. Jor's accent didn't sound like any accent that Harry had ever heard. The serpent didn't have the usual slur to his voice like regular snakes did either. And there was magic coming off of the big snake too.

“Whoa, right. Um…”

“Harry!”

He looked down to where the beach was. Varian, Lelan and four other guards were there. The two Death Eaters were lying on the sandy beach, tied and petrified. Harry looked back to where Jor was and gestured down to the beach and the sea serpent nodded its' head, careful not to dislodge the children, as it followed Harry down.

Harry landed and dropped the broom, wrinkling his nose at it. It hadn't been as fast or quick to turn as his firebolt and it stunk of dark magic.

Jor gently laid his head down onto the beach and Harry's children shuffled over and slid down. James giggled in delight at the slippery ride down and Harry smiled. All four of them ran right into his arms as they landed on the ground. They were wet but they were alive.

“Varian!”

Harry tightened his arms around his children and looked up to his assistant. Varian came running over, his long, silvery hair windblown.

“What can I do for you? Lelan's taking the dark wizards to the local auror office.”

“Would you take my children over to stay at Hermione's? I need to go make sure Tony's okay.”

“Of course. Should I tell her of the evening?” Varian asked as Harry felt Lily fall asleep in his arms.

“Yeah, if you wouldn't mind.”

_I would like to go with them._

Harry turned to look at Jor, who had stayed by the beach. The serpent was staring down at them, having lifted off of the sand as soon as his children had gotten off. “You won't hurt them, will you?”

_No. I have a feeling about you. My father… He is like you but not an elf._

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at the mind talk and nodded. “Okay. I'm trusting you now.”

_I will make sure no harm comes to your children or your friends. The dark wizards were working with Obediah Stane._

“Got it. Are you sure you can… shrink?” Harry asked. He hadn't seen an end to the sea serpent yet.

_It is one of my skills._

As Harry watched, Jor shrunk and slithered onto land. Allan opened slightly drooping eyes and held out his hand down to the sand and Jor slid up and wrapped himself around Allan's neck.

“Hmm. James, go with Varian, okay? He's going to take you guys to Hermione and Draco's.”

James nodded, eyes drooping closed. “Make sure Tony's okay, Dad.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “I will. Lelan, could you send someone to check on Pepper too? Something has definitely gone wrong.”

Lelan nodded and called another guard over, spoke for a minute then Rania disapparated.

He watched as Varian scooped up Lily and Lelan scooped up Teddy and held James' hand. Varian slowly reached out for Allan's hand and then apparated away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tony?”

Harry landed in the entrance hall of the mansion, keeping his wand out and ready.

“Harry?”

He quickly moved to the top of the staircase and saw Rhodey halfway down. “Have you seen Tony?”

“No, I haven't. Pepper called a few minutes ago and said I should check on him.”

Harry nodded. “I just had a run in with… some bad guys. They said 'Stark was being taken care of'.”

Rhodey looked at him briefly then grimaced. “And the giant snake?”

“Right, you saw that. I'll explain later. Let's go find Tony. Is Jarvis… down?”

“Yeah, something caused the power to go out. Pepper said something about Obadiah.”

“He's been selling weapons under the table,” Harry replied as they both went down the stairs. The glass from the exploded wall was still on the ground and Harry flicked his wand, muttered a cleaning charm and watched as it vanished. “Tony? You here?”

“Where are you kids? Are they okay?” Rhodey asked, staring at him for a second before looking around at the workshop.

“They're fine. Tony!”

Harry ran over to the other man after seeing him lying the ground. He reached out a hand to gently turn him over, feeling sweat through the shirt. “Tony?”

A groan made Harry sigh in relief. Tony froze minutely before seeing Harry, who gasped. “What happened, Tony? You're so pale!”

Tony reached out one of his own hands to cling onto Harry's hand, eyes wide and dilated. His breathing was shallow and panicky. “Obadiah. He did this to me. He took...”

“He took your arc reactor,” Harry finished, pointedly looking at where it should have been in Tony's chest. The old reactor was now in Tony's chest, flickering a little.

“Yeah. Where's Pepper? Is she okay?” Tony asked as he started to get up. Harry helped him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Are the kids okay? Are you okay? Rhodey?”

“Pepper called me,” Rhodey explained. “Said Obadiah had gone insane. They're arresting him as we speak.”

Tony nodded grimly. “I need to go stop him. Whatever government department Agent Coulson's with won't be enough.”

“Are you sure you're okay enough for that?” Harry asked, scanning the other man with his magic. Tony's body was working overtime if what his magic told him indicated anything.

“Obadiah ordered the hit on me,” Tony said, staring at Harry with narrowed, if a little scared, eyes. Tony was trembling. “The Ten Rings were meant to kill me.”

“ _Oh_.” Harry looked at Tony then pulled him into a tight hug. Tony's breath shuddered then he reached up to kiss Harry. They kissed heatedly for a minute, each trying to melt into the other's body, before they heard Rhodey cleared his throat.

“Right. Jarvis, my friend, let's go stop Obadiah.”

“Sir.”

Rhodey glared at them but they both looked unrepentant.

Tony walked over to where the suit of armor was and started to suit up. “Harry, you coming?”

“On it. Accio firebolt!” Harry flicked his wand and waited. His broom came zooming towards them and Harry caught his reliable broomstick in his hands.

“What can I do?” Rhodey asked, looking between them.

“Keep the skies clear for us?” Tony asked as he finished suiting up.

“Yeah, we don't want any more disastrous training exercises,” Harry remarked.

Tony snorted and Rhodey sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“They told me you were a wizard,” Obadiah croaked out, as he tried to hold on to the roof. Harry and Tony were both hovering over him. Both of them were bloody and bruised. Harry had not used any of his elemental magic, just to try to keep his identity and otherness out of the newspapers. He was also tired, having discovered that Obadiah's suit of armor had been warded like Tony's had been back in Afghanistan. “To think… There are wizards in the world. I would have had so much power already...”

Tony's suit had a lot of repulsor burns on it too and it was wrecked in many places. The metal legs of the armor were also squished together as Obadiah had gotten a hold of them and swung Tony around while Harry had briefly been knocked out.

“Pepper, get out of the building!” Harry shouted, glancing down into the building where the arc reactor was. She was standing right next to the control panel, ready to overload the reactor. The plan was for her to overload it then Harry would use his fire to heat up the power, causing an even bigger reaction that would hopefully get through the wards on Obadiah's suit. “Tony, now!”

Tony swayed in the armor then flew over to Harry as they heard Pepper flee the building. The reactor buzzed and just as Harry pushed some fire towards the energy, it blew. Energy swamped the roof of the building and Tony scooped Harry up just as the energy from the reactor hit them.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Tony woke up next, he could hear sirens. Wherever he was, he was moving. “Harry?! Pepper?”

“'M fine...”

Tony groaned as he moved, joints aching a little from all the damage the suit had taken. “Harry?”

“Why are we in an ambulance?” Harry asked as Tony's eyes finally cleared up. Harry was in a gurney next to him, reaching out a hand towards him.

“Stuff went kaboom,” Tony muttered, reaching out his hand and entwining their fingers.

Harry laughed.

“Where are the EMT's?” Harry questioned, looking around in the vehicle.

“You two men were not injured badly.”

They both turned to look towards the driver's seats. There was a young man sitting in the driver's seat and he was wearing a suit and a tie, very unlike an EMT uniform.

“Who are you?” Harry asked, tightening his fingers around Tony's. He still had his wand with him and he could defend them if necessary.

“Agent Johnson of SHIELD. I'm to take you to see Agent Coulson.”

Tony exchanged looks with Harry, raising an eyebrow. Harry shrugged, wincing a little before turning back to shuffle over to Tony's gurney and leaning into him. Tony's armor was lying on the floor of the ambulance, looking like it was dead. Harry stiffened and turned to look at Tony's arc reactor then glanced up to meet his eyes. “Will that last until you make a new one?”

“Is it still flickering?” Tony murmured.

“Yes.”

Tony stared at him before shaking his head. “Depends on how long they keep us.”

Harry nodded before placing his palm onto the miniature arc reactor. He willed some energy into it before he began to think about consequences and watched the reactor start to glow a lot brighter. Tony startled a little as the thing keeping him alive reenergized.

“That should do, I think,” Harry whispered. “How do you feel?”

“Like I just got hit with lightning.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Sooo… SHIELD… what does it stand for?” Tony asked, as they stopped before Phil Coulson. “'Cause I don't want to alarm anyone but this isn't exactly shielding anyone here. This is called kidnapping. Not shielding.”

Harry sighed.

“I heard that,” Tony muttered. “You rolled your eyes at me.”

“I doubt that, Tony. You're not an… Well, you're not what I am,” Harry finished on a shaky voice. Coulson watched as he went pale then he stared at Tony.

“Of course I'm not, Legolas.”

Harry did roll his eyes this time as his color returned to his face a minute later. “Honestly, I think the world wouldn't be able to handle you if you were.”

Tony turned to look at Harry. “But Harry...”

“Gentlemen,” Coulson interrupted, clearing his throat. “We're here to debrief you two.”

“Off the record or on the record?” Tony asked, eyes lit up with mischief.

“Tony...”

“If you do this, you're going to get a lot of press,” Coulson continued.

“Hey! You're ignoring me!”

“Ignore him,” Harry remarked, elbowing Tony. Tony wrapped an arm around Harry and looked affronted. “It's the best thing to do.”

“I've been told that Fury knows what you are, Mr. Potter,” Coulson said.

“Of course he does,” Harry replied, running a hand through his wild hair. He wrinkled his nose when his hand came across a little bit of blood and whispered a spell to banish it. “I think it's on a need to know basis though with my withdrawal from England… I wonder if that's Kingsley's doing. I'm still on good terms with him, I think.”

“Mr. Stark, we can give you lines for the press conference tomorrow. On another subject, we've watched the footage of the fight. You look like you need lessons.”

Tony frowned at him.

“Fighting lessons. SHIELD can provide you with those if you're up for a fight.”

“I can give him those,” Harry interrupted.

“I can fight,” Tony insisted.

“You up for it? There are things that are bigger than you in this universe,” Coulson asked. “Seriously?”

“We are,” Tony spoke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Read the cards,” Rhodey whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony looked out over the assembled press and saw Harry with his kids in one of the corners. Pepper was standing next to them, uncertain smile on her face. Harry was grinning at him and all four of the kids were watching him with wide smiles on their faces. The guide robot that Tony had made for Allan was right in front of the kid with its' limb entwined with Allan's fingers. Harry had told him about what had happened last night while Obadiah had talked to him. He had wished he could have been there but Harry had shrugged him off, telling him that it had been better that he wasn't. Harry had had to kill that man, that Death Eater.

Tony's eyes moved to the young woman reporter that had started this line of questioning. He glanced down at the assembled cards, the ones from Coulson, then stared out into the audience.

“Yeah, okay. The truth is… I am Iron Man.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

“So you're from where now?” Tony asked, looking in between Harry and the new kid later that day. The press had gone wild at Tony's announcement that morning and Pepper had stayed to field questions, mostly saying 'no comment' at all of the questions pertaining to the armor and the suit. Or whether Tony would be willing to be on call for the military. Tony had outright said no to that reporter and Harry had wholeheartedly supported him on that one. “You're not from Krypton, right?”

Harry snorted. “I don't think so.”

The new boy looked like he was around James' age, maybe 13, with short brown hair and black eyes. Though Harry got the idea that Jor, as he wanted to be called, was older, probably hundreds of years older than him.

“What's a Krypton?” Jor asked, blinking his eyes. The kid's eyes were the same as the big serpent's eyes so he was a shapeshifter obviously but Harry didn't know of any magical people or creatures that big. The boy was also wearing clothes that Harry had never seen on Earth, some kind of ceremonial garb. Jor wore a light blue cloak over a brown tunic and black leggings. Jor also had a dagger in a sheath at his waist.

“You know, Superman...” Tony said, with a speculative gleam in his eyes.

“He's the serpent that visited me in our bedroom,” Allan called over, from where he was sitting with his siblings. Ranger, the small assistance droid, was right next to Allan. They were in Tony's house, after having spent the night with Hermione and Draco. They were watching cartoons now, something on one of the muggle tv channels that Jarvis had pulled up. “I didn't know you could shift though.”

Jor laughed. “My siblings can shift shape too. It's not just me. Though Hela can't. She doesn't have another form.”

Harry and Tony exchanged bewildered glances.

“Wait, you visited my children in their bedroom?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the young boy. He had his guards put wards all around the mansion but still…

“I meant them no harm,” Jor remarked steadily. He looked up at Tony and Harry then over at Harry's kids. “It has been a while since I have met a light elf, let alone his children. That is why I showed myself.”

“Jarvis, heard any news of a sea serpent around LA?” Tony asked idly, picking up a tablet and fiddling around with it.

“Wait...” Harry trailed off, thinking. He ran a hand through his long black hair and thought back to his lessons with his mentor several years ago. “You wouldn't be Jormungandr, son of Loki, would you?”

Tony peered up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Loki?”

“Norse god of mischief and chaos?” Harry offered, turning back to look at Jor. “I wonder if this was what Fury meant last night. The world being much larger than we thought it was.”

“Sir, there have been at least four reports of fishermen up the northern coast of California coming into contact with a serpent,” Jarvis reported. “They all say it must have been an ancestor of the Loch Ness monster however.”

Jor's eyes widened and he burst out into loud laughter. “The loch ness monster?! I am not an ancestor of that creature! That's ridiculous!”

Harry watched bemusedly as Jor continued to laugh. Allan, James, Lily and Teddy all turned to look in their direction, their eyes wide at the laughter.

“Besides, Nessie died hundreds of years ago,” Jor deadpanned, not even blinking until he cracked up into laughter again, putting his hands on his hips. He quieted down a minute later and bowed low briefly. “Jormungandr Lokisson, at your service.”

“Huh,” Harry muttered. “So Asgard's real then?”

Jor nodded and grinned. “It is. But who is this Fury you spoke of?”

Tony snorted. “Director of SHIELD. The all knowing Fury… even with his eyepatch.”

Jor's eyes widened and glanced out of the floor to ceiling windows of the mansion. “Humans shouldn't know about us. It's too dangerous.”

Tony peered down at the kid before glancing at Harry, who shrugged.

“If the myths are true,” Harry commented. “Then Jor's right. It's too dangerous.”

“My dad...” Tony trailed off, wincing a little.

Harry reached out to grab one of Tony's hands and Tony interlaced their fingers. “You've told me very little of your parents.”

“It's not something I like to talk about but Howard… he fished something out of the sea when I was younger,” Tony explained hesitantly. “He was also looking for Captain America but that's another story.”

“What does it look like?” Jor asked.

“Blue and glowy,” Tony said. “Howard gave it to SHIELD since he was a founding member of the organization.”

“Blue and glowy?” Harry repeated, amused. “That the technical term? And who's Captain America?”

Tony glared at him then sighed. “It was a cube that was blue. You don't know who Cap is?”

Jor gasped, his hand going to the dagger at his waist. “That… should not be within human hands.”

Tony smiled gleefully at Jor's words.

“Uh-oh, I don't like that look,” Harry said, putting one of his palms on his forehead. “You're not planning on hacking into SHIELD, are you? Though given the new situation, I think I approve.”

“Jarvis, new project.”

“Yes, sir. Private or public?”

“Definitely private. Put it under double security.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Two Weeks Later**

Harry was supervising the kid's lessons while Tony was working on his suit, making a few upgrades to the weaponry on it. Allan's eyes were fully healed now, his vision returning fully now that they had had time to recover under bandages. He was needing the guide robot less and less but it still followed Allan around, assisting with various tasks. Harry had seen the robot interact with Dum-E and Jarvis in the past week and it seemed like the robot was taking on a mind of its own.

The press was still camped out behind the fences that surrounded Tony's mansion. Ever since Tony had announced that he was Iron Man and thus the man in the suit, reporters had hawked him every time he had gone out of the house. And then Harry had insisted on Tony taking one of Harry's guards with him. Each guard had gone out under a disillusionment charm and had fended off the paparazzi, regardless of the reporters were after answers on Tony's new relationship or the fact that he was a hero now.

Jor was settling in after deciding to stay. Tony had installed a bunkbed in the kid's room and Jor had claimed the bottom bunk, having announced that his brother would probably prefer the top bunk. And Harry and Tony had gotten the distinct impression that the snake shapeshifter had not been talking about either Teddy or James.

Tony had asked Harry if he had been cursed to be a child magnet or something along those lines. That had made Harry laugh and say no, _there was no such spell_. _At least, none that I can think of._

Right now, Harry watched as Lily did a small gesture toward the fireplace and a small bout of flame jumped from her finger to the fireplace. The logs in there burst into flame, lighting up the living room. It was getting dark, the sun nearing the horizon as it passed through the sky. Harry had called Tony up for dinner twenty minutes ago and the other man had yet to come upstairs so he waved to Kani, stood up and walked over to the stairs.

He ventured down and stepped into Tony's workshop, leaning against the door for a few minutes to watch Tony work. He was making some adjustments to the red and gold suit of armor, Mark II he had called it. The suit was upright on a rack but it didn't have one of its gloves which Tony was working on.

“Tony, Pepper's upstairs for dinner,” Harry called out, reaching out to the glass wall to dial down the loud music that was playing. It was rock music, very loud, and very fitting, he supposed. “Said something about a meeting in Europe for you.”

Tony was fully engrossed in his work enough to not hear him.

Harry grinned a little. “The world's ending up there. Thought you would want to know.”

No response.

“Alright, I'm withholding sex for a week.”

“What?!” Tony exclaimed, finally looking up with wide, dazed eyes. “What was that about sex?”

“Figures,” Harry muttered. “Dinner's ready up there. Also, Pepper's upstairs. Came ten minutes ago.”

Tony stared at him, glanced down at the glove he was working on, then peered back up. “Pep? What did she say?”

“I think it was something along the lines of a contract with a European business that Stark Industries wants,” Harry remarked as Tony started to back up out of the mess he had unintentionally made.

“European? Am I safe to travel there?” Tony asked as he stopped in front of Harry.

“You're non-magical,” Harry replied as Tony's hands wandered around him and pulled Harry closer. “I see what you're doing there. Dinner first. Sex later. I'm hungry.”

Tony pouted, his shoulders dropping and glaring at Harry.

“Plus, the wizarding world doesn't even read the muggle news,” Harry commented, dropping a kiss on Tony's forehead even though Tony had some dirt on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Any word on hacking into SHIELD?” Harry asked as they ate. Pepper had left and dropped off some information about a trip to France, to meet with a company that wanted to do business with the company. The kids were busily gulping down the spaghetti with meatballs that Kreacher had cooked. They were getting more comfortable here, with guards to protect them and their father. They were also having less nightmares, as the last one that Lily had had was a few nights ago.

They had also easily included Jor in their little group, going so far as to inviting him to play with them. James had taken it within himself to show Jor all of the disney movies that the four enjoyed and Allan was whispering in parseltongue to Jor more often than not.

“I got in a few days ago,” Tony said, staring at a tablet by his side before looking up at Harry. “I'm still working on finding the object that Jor described. SHIELD has a lot of firewalls.”

“I'm still thinking that we might need another bunkbed,” Harry muttered. “If the myths are right and Jor did say that at least some were, his siblings might come along.”

Tony snorted. “Hey, at least we don't have to hide a space ship!”

Harry laughed. “How long will that trip to France take, you think?”

“Ah, they usually take a week. CEO's don't usually take too long to capitulate when I'm there.”

“So you're conquering businesses?” Harry asked bemusedly. He glanced over to where the kids were playing with their utensils. Lily had actually melted her spoon and had stolen James' spoon. As long as they didn't hurt each other, Harry figured the play was fine. They needed to get used to being kids again and not grown ups who needed to look after their younger brother or sister. Besides, he could just repair the damaged utensils when they were done with them.

“Hmm?” Tony said, peering down at the tablet. “Jarvis, what's the status of SHIELD right now?”

“Sir, I have uncovered a unique project that is under multiple security walls and is as you put it, under lock and key. It is called Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Your father may have had a few notes on that.”

“Howard?” Tony said, rubbing his eyes as he took a bite of the food at Harry's urging. “I… might remember something like that. I don't know where that notebook might be at though.”

“Your father did found SHIELD. He probably knew something of what they were doing with the tesseract. I… have a few contacts within SHIELD; they might be able to help,” Harry remarked, as the kids finished their dinner and ran off to go play.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Contacts?”

“I know one or two agents,” Harry offered idly.

“I'll work on it, see if I can get through their firewalls,” Tony said after a minute. He grinned wryly. “Can't have SHIELD's own agents besting me.”

Harry snorted. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Come back soon,” Harry said as Tony walked out to his company jet. Pepper was already in the jet, along with Rhodey. And two elven guards who were going to guard Tony and Rhodey's backs. Harry didn't exactly trust any of the European wizards right now except a few in France and Kingsley Shacklebolt. So he had ordered a few of his own guards to follow his boyfriend.

Tony stayed back a minute after Rhodey disappeared into the jet and ruffled each kid's hair. Teddy wrinkled his nose but grinned, pushing his hair back into place. Lily laughed and tugged Tony down for a hug, to which Tony raised an eyebrow but did as she asked. James stood there stoically before grinning a little. Jor grinned, though it was more of a toothy smile than the others. Jarvis had ordered clothes that fit Jor for the nonhuman boy and now, Jor was wearing shorts and a black tshirt with the slogan, ' _Snakes aren't evil'_  on the front.  _Except when they end the world_ was written on the back of it. It had been a mystery as to why Jarvis had ordered that one until Tony had caught Jor ordering more from the internet a few days ago. It seemed that Jor had a twisted sense of humor regarding the Norse mythology.

Ranger, the guide robot for Allan, stood next to him and Tony reached out and solemnly shook its claw before ruffling Allan's hair. When Tony got to Harry, he pulled the other man into a heated kiss. Harry shuffled closer to Tony, almost melting into the inventor and billionaire. They heard muffled boos from the kids and Harry snorted. Tony sighed and pulled apart, peering down at the kids.

“The peanut gallery doesn't get to criticize our kisses, got it?” Tony confirmed, his lips twitching up into a smile.

“Ah, but it's parents kissing,” James muttered. “It's gross.”

“Yeah, it's gross,” Lily added, wrinkling her nose. “And I'm the only girl here. I get double points for criticizing them.”

“Can I criticize our kisses?” Harry questioned, glancing up at the jet where Pepper had come out to yell at Tony to hurry up.

Tony gasped and put his hands on his heart. “Why, I have never been so mocked in my entire life! The horror!”

The kids laughed out loud.

“Tony! Come on!” Pepper yelled down to them. “The plane's ready to take off!”

“You better get going,” Harry murmured delightedly, nudging Tony toward the plane. “You got your armor?”

“Yep, it's in there,” Tony said. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“That is a long list of opportunities,” Harry muttered before grinning. “I'll take care of the bots. Don't go picking up anymore strays while you're at it.”

“You're the one who picks up strays,” Tony retorted, before tugging Harry into one more goodbye kiss.

“He was a perfectly good stray and you know it,” Harry said after they pulled back.

“They called me 'parent',” Tony whispered, tucking his head into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry wrapped an arm around him, coming up to run his hands through the hair at the nape of Tony's neck.

“You will make a good parent,” Harry murmured. “You're not like your father and I'll say it as many times as you want to hear it.”

“Good. I think I'll need it,” Tony muttered before drawing back and starting off toward the plane. Harry watched him enter the plane, followed discreetly by the elves Rania and Theras and then he and the kids watched as the plane took off.


	22. Chapter 22

“Tony, where are you going? The dinner is in an hour,” Pepper exclaimed, pacing around in the hotel room. They had rented the penthouse in the most popular hotel in Paris for the week, for the duration of the meetings. They had already been there for a four days while the CEO of the business was stalling. Or wasting their time, in Tony’s opinion. “The CEO is bringing the other potential buyers. You need to be there!”

“I’m going out flying,” Tony replied, putting on the suit of armor while he watched Pepper pace. “I’ll be back. I promise.” 

The two elven bodyguards that had followed Tony and Pepper over seas stood quietly by the door. Their distinct armor made Tony think that they were living in the middle ages. He would have been unnerved by them if he was anyone else but he knew they were here to protect him, should he run into unwanted magical company. 

“Tony!” 

“I promise. Harry would kill me if I missed a meeting. Besides, these guys will make sure I get back on time, won’t you?” 

“The boss told us to keep you safe and if making sure you attend the meeting fits, we will,” the female bodyguard remarked. “However, we do have another motive in coming.” 

Both Tony and Pepper turned to look at the elves, noting the swords at their back. The swords that had just appeared and had not been there just a minute before. Tony suspected that the elves had used some kind of magic to hide them on the plane… That reminded him about asking Harry something. He had wanted to study the other man, maybe finding out how the whole magic thing worked. Harry had actually said yes when he had asked, something about being different than the others. 

“Ulterior motives, huh? Awesome!” Tony exclaimed, grinning. “This is like a super secret spy movie. Do I get to know what it is?” 

Pepper rolled her eyes. 

“Magical world business,” the man said. “It would be beneficial for us to follow you though. Our destination is on the outskirts of Paris.” 

“There you have it, Pepper,” Tony replied, looking his assistant over. “They’ll make sure I get back in time.” 

Pepper glared at him. 

Tony shuffled over to the open door to the balcony, his suit of armor already buckled on and covering him. He winked at Pepper then took flight, flying out into the Paris air. The two elves followed him on broomstick, both muttering spells to hide their existence from the local populace. Though he could still see them. 

“Do I get to know what Harry directed you two to do?” Tony questioned, flipping his face mask down as they flanked him. It was slightly windy today and he corrected the suit’s flight path to compensate for the current. It was sunny and humid, partway through the summer in France. 

They both looked at him as they avoided a low flying helicopter, swerving around to head in the direction of outer Paris. 

“Perhaps,” the man spoke, narrowing his bright blue eyes. “Mr Potter didn’t tell us not to tell you.” 

“He just explicitly said to not tell anyone else.” 

Tony’s eyes widened as he realized what that meant. “He trusts me that much? Me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Huh.” 

It was a few minutes of quiet flying before the woman spoke as they reached the outskirts of Paris. Tony had seen people waving at him as he flew and a lot of very startled people as they heard the rumble of the repulsor jets. It was nice flying more or less alone but he missed Harry. Tony sighed. This had been Tony's first extended time spent away from the other man ever since Harry had come back from London. He didn't really remember ever missing someone this much since he had lost his parents, or to be more precise, his mom. His dad... 

"Would you like to talk with Harry, sir?" Jarvis asked. 

"No thanks, J. Don't bother him." 

"Sir, I do not believe your boyfriend would mind. He might be... as normal people might call it, be going stir crazy." 

Tony snorted. "Alright, pipe in what I'm seeing to him. He might enjoy seeing Paris." 

“We’ve had reports of powerful, dark magic and creature magic in this area,” Rania remarked quietly. “Similar to the magic that was around the camps in England.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “I thought Harry and company took care of that.” 

“We thought so,” Theras, the male elf, added. 

“Apparently not.” 

“Just so,” Rania said. “We’ll deal with whatever it is.” 

Back in Malibu, California, Harry was sitting across from his children and helping Allan with his elemental power. They were at the sink, with Jor, Lily, Teddy and James sitting at the table and watching. It was just a few hours after lunch, warm with a slight chill in the air.

"Come on, Al," Lily urged. "You can do this!" 

"But you guys told me not to!" Allan replied, rocking back on his heels and fidgeting. 

"Al, I just didn't want you doing anything around the ocean," Harry responded, grinning a little. "Who knows what might happen if you were near a big body of water. This is safer." 

Jor snorted. "And I here I thought you had a reckless streak." 

"That was in the past," Harry retorted, mock glaring at Jor. "Besides, how do you know about my past?" 

"Us sea serpents talk," Jor replied in a deadpan voice. 

Lily laughed and James grinned. 

Harry turned on the faucet of the sink again and gestured to it. "Al, it's going to take practice. Water is hard to manipulate. Even I had a difficult time learning it." 

"But you know two elements, Dad!" 

Harry sighed and was about to say something else when Jarvis spoke. 

"Sirs, Tony suggested that I might share what he's seeing with you." 

"Jarvis?" 

"Tony!" James yelled excitedly. 

“Hey, kids!” Tony exclaimed, voice coming through the speakers above the tv in the living room. On the wall next to the tv, a screen appeared, showing homes from above. Harry could see the Eiffel tower in the distance and various buildings that looked like they were inhabited by businesses.  It looked like… 

“Paris? You’re in Paris?” Teddy asked excitedly. 

“Yes, I am,” Tony replied. “I have a meeting in an hour. Harry, is there something you want to tell me?”

Harry snorted, watching the video show the two elves that he had sent with Tony. They were on their brooms, following his boyfriend. “Maybe.”

“Because it sounds like there’s more trouble with your friends.”

“Friends?” James repeated. “Our friend are in trouble?”

Harry turned around and glanced to where his kids were. Lily was helping Allan, maneuvering his fingers to the correct positions. “No, James. Our friends are here, remember?”

“Oh, right. Hermione’s pregnant. Did something happen to her?”

“No. Or as far as I know, she’s fine. Tony was referring to… business friends, right Tony?”

“Right.”

Harry peered over at where Lelan was, gesturing to his kids. Lelan nodded and stepped away from the front door, talked to someone outside then headed towards the kids. Jor looked up at him, his dark eyes knowing. Harry shook his head urgently, trying to tell the sometimes sea serpent to not ask questions.

“Lily, James, I’m going to go down to Tony’s workshop. I’ll be a few minutes, okay?”

“Dad?” Allan asked, his voice anxious. Harry stared at his youngest, seeing the floating sphere of water over his open palm. Harry smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Great work, Al,” Harry said. “What does it feel like?”

“Wet,” Allan spoke, his lips twitching up into a small grin.

James laughed. “That’s what it’s suppose to feel like, dummy.”

Allan glared at his older brother and gestured with his hand. The sphere of water flew right at James, colliding with a wet thunk. James stiffened, his eyes widening, and held up his hand, a kind of bowl of air appearing in his hand. Harry sighed in bemusement and walked over, stepping in between them.

“James, Al, no elemental fights in the house, okay? That includes you too, Lily.”

Lily sighed, her mouth turning up into a pout and the spark of flame between her fingers dying out at his words. “Party pooper.”

James grinned. “Does that mean we can fight with our elements outside the house?”

“Uh, no. I’ll have to have someone put up wards…”

“I can totally build a room for them,” Tony spoke, excitement in his voice. “That way no one will be able to see them and they wouldn’t be able to burn down the house or flood it.”

“Tony…” Harry groaned. “Though on second thought, I can see the benefits of that. Aren’t you in the process of building something in New York too?”

“Yeah, a tower. I can build something there. Jarvis, make a note. Then you can do your warding thing and it can be a practice room.”

“My warding thing?”

“Yep.”

“Alright, I don’t see why not.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Harry?”

Harry stepped through the door into Tony’s workshop and closed the door after him since he didn’t want the kids hearing him. 

“Some of my more… sneakier staff suggested that we keep an eye on the world’s magical communities,” Harry explained, sitting down on the couch in the workshop. Dummy rolled over to him and stuck out the claw, which Harry grasped briefly. 

“So it wouldn’t happen again,” Tony confirmed.

“Yeah, I don’t want what happened in England to happen anywhere else.” Harry nodded, shuddering. “I wish you were back here.”

“I miss the sex too.”

Harry laughed quietly. “We haven’t had sex yet, Tony.”

“I know.”

“That a hint?”

It was silent for a few minutes as Harry heard his agents talk about landing. 

“Tony?”

“Your bodyguards are getting anxious. I-”

An explosion sounded near Tony and static flowed over the speaker system. Harry heard Tony yelp then he heard the sounds of spells being cast. His heart started to race but there was nothing he could do; he was stuck in Malibu while Tony was in France. He wouldn’t be able to get there quick enough.

“Tony!”

“Jarvis?” Harry asked, unsure whether he was ready for that answer. He knew that if Tony was injured, he would have been able to sense that. He had placed a monitoring charm on the other man before he had left and it wasn’t chiming in alert. And he had placed small warding on Tony’s armor so he should be fine. Should. His heart wasn’t paying any attention to what his brain was telling him.

“Sir is fine. Should I still pipe in the video?”

“Yes, please. Tony?”

“M’okay,” Tony finally spoke, sounding weary but alive and determined. “I’ve never seen a battle between wizards before.”

“Where are you?”

“We’re in the spot where you pointed your elves to,” Tony explained, turning around to face whatever was at their location. Harry could see a rusty looking hunting cabin, wooden and rather small. He watched through Tony’s camera as Rania and Theras drew their swords, their wands in their other hands. “What was the info that you got on this place?”

“One of the local werewolf packs, their alpha, said that he could sense a wolf in pain around here,” Harry said, standing up and watching the video. His two elves advanced and he could tell that one of them was injured. Theras was limping a little while Rania was in front of him, untangling dangerous shielding spells. “And Fleur said that their Veela clan could sense kin. It doesn’t make sense though. We took care of Umbridge and her… ilk.”

“Fleur?”

“One of my friends from school,” Harry offered. “She’s married, Tony. No need to be jealous.”

“Who said I was jealous? I’m not jealous. I’m just... What are veelas?”

“Their… humanoid creatures, half bird and half human. Don’t get on their bad side.”

“Noted.”

“Harry, I’m going in,” Tony said, as the video showed the two elves finally arriving at the door. They opened it and stepped inside.

“Just… be careful,” Harry muttered. “We don’t know what’s in there. And there’s definitely someone who doesn’t want us to be there.”

Tony flew in and landed, walking into the cabin and following the two elves. Chaos met him as flashes of light raced towards the man and woman in front of him and just as one spell was about to hit him, something within the suit absorbed it. Tony assumed Harry had drawn wards on his current suit and raised one of his arms, shooting a repulsor beam right at the spot where the spell had come from.

The man and woman who had guarded him on Harry’s orders split up, one going… 

“Huh, can magic make things bigger on the inside?”

Harry snorted. “Yeah. What are you seeing?”

“There’s a whole other story to the cabin and a basement.”

“Tony! Don’t-”

He turned towards the opposite wall, hearing a door open and a beam of light shot out at him. A man stepped through, his wand raised and pointed at Tony. The guy flicked the wand and a sickly green spell light sped towards him and he distantly heard Harry shout a warning. Something knocked him over, Rania pushing him down and behind him. 

“A little warning next time?” Tony retorted, breathing hard. He had the distinct idea that the guy that had cast that spell wanted to kill him, remembering Harry tell him of his seventh year.

“Tony, that was the killing curse! Listen to my guards! I don’t want Pepper coming home and saying you got killed!”

“I was fine!”

“Yeah, cause Rania pushed you down! Thank her for that from me.”

Then he heard snarling and a howl as something… cloaked all in black flew through the door and attached itself to the guy who had just attacked him. Tony stared and stared as he started to hear sucking noises.

“Uh… Harry? What am I seeing?”

Rania threw out an arm to keep him back, her wand raised and pointed at both men opposite them. “That is a vampire. My lord?”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Harry, they call you ‘my lord’?”

“Tony, see if you can shoot off a warning,” Harry spoke urgently, appearing to ignore his question for the moment. “From what I can see…”

“Feral,” Rania finished. “Potter, he’s feral.”

“He?” Tony repeated, bewildered.

“Stark, move back,” Rania ordered, as Theras came back and stood next to her, blocking Tony from view of the cloaked vampire. Though since he was in the suit, there wasn’t much blocking to be done. They all watched as the… vampire dropped the guy he was apparently drinking from and turned to them, the creature’s face still cloaked. Tony could see a collar around where the guy’s neck would be and winced. 

“Harry?”

“Warning shot, Tony,” Harry ordered in a low voice. “There’s a werewolf in there and I don’t want them to think you’re food.”

Tony nodded and raised his arm, firing off a blast at the feet of the guy. “I don’t want them to think I’m food either.”

The three of them watched the guy and Tony heard the clacking of claws on cement. A giant wolf appeared at the top of the stairs, brown and-

“Moony?”

“Harry?”

“Tony, can you have Jarvis zoom in on the man cloaked in black? I have an idea…”

A few minutes of silence and then a sharp gasp came from Harry. “Tony, tell Rania and Theras to stun them both. Bring them home with you.”

“Harry, you told me to not bring home strays,” Tony muttered, staring in shock at the giant wolf. The animal reached up to his waist and was baring its teeth at the three of them, probably contemplating murder. 

“These strays are good ones,” Harry spoke quietly. “I had no idea they were still alive.”

“Harry said to stun them both,” Tony said to the two elves in front of him. “And bring them home.”

“Got it,” Rania said, raising her wand at the same time as Theras. They both whispered a word in Latin and blue light shot out of their wands right at the man and wolf in front of them. Tony watched as both animal and man froze then keeled over onto the floor. The wolf ended up on its side, paws out stretched. “Theras, go find out what’s in the basement. There might be more of them there.”

The elven man dipped his head in a nod and looked over at Tony, raising an eyebrow. 

“You want me to come with you?”

“You weren’t bad in that fight,” Theras remarked then headed through the door. “Rania?”

“There’s something weird down there,” Rania replied, tilting her head in confusion. “Boss?”

“What do you sense?” Harry asked, as Tony piped his voice in through the speakers in his suit. 

“Something… foreign, cold.”

“Yeah, I got nothing,” Harry offered, bewildered. “Do you sense a veela down there? Fleur said that there was something like a veela, maybe Malfoy? Malfoy Senior, I mean.”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Tony, anything on your suit?”

“No… Except…”

Tony walked over to the doorway, peering down at the stairs that led to the basement. The outside temperatures on the HUD were dropping and Jarvis drew his attention towards it, highlighting the numbers as they dropped. “Jarvis is picking up the temperatures down there and it’s steadily dropping down to below zero. Would a spell do that?”

Theras stopped and looked up at Tony before gesturing to the basement. “Not a spell we know of. There’s icicles inching up the stairs. And no one is that powerful in elements.”

“I’m going down,” Tony said. “See what’s down there.”

Tony could hear Harry sigh. “Go on then. I’m as curious as you are.”

Tony grinned and flew down the stairs, hovering in the air above the ice covered floor. It was cold, almost cold enough that he could feel it through his armor. He looked around, seeing a man with… wings? The guy had silver blond hair and was only partly clothed, with a similar looking collar around his neck. The man was shivering, making the chains holding him to the wall clink.

“Harry?”

“Yeah, that would be Draco’s father. Call Theras to get him out. Veelas don’t do well in the cold,” Harry explained.

Tony called up to the main floor and then explored the main basement some more. He heard the light booted steps of the elf and then scanned the surroundings, looking out at the hallway before him. Everything was steadily being covered by ice and it seemed to be coming from behind the door to his left. He was about to blast his way through when he heard a yelp coming from Harry’s end. 

“Harry?”

“Uh… I think I may have a clue as to who’s behind that door.”

“What?”

“You know the Norse myths, right? Jor’s sister just popped in.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You’re saying…”

“I don’t know what I’m saying except that whoever is behind that probably is in need of assistance.”

Tony blinked then aimed a repulsor at the door and blew it open. Ice crystals flew his way, breaking against the suited arm he threw up. He stepped through the door, still hovering over the ice. There was a bed near the far end of the room, a bed with hand cuffs, broken hand cuffs. There was also medical equipment on both sides of the bed, tubes laying still on the bed.

“Harry?”

“Hmm, I’m here.”

Tony looked around the room and stopped at the farthest corner, his eyes widening. There was a man standing in the corner, a man with blue… Wait, that was his skin. A man with entirely blue skin. There was not a patch of pale white skin. And the guy had red eyes as he glared daggers at Tony. He could see the guy had raised runes along his skin and Tony actually caught himself when he half reached out, wanting to find out what the runes felt like. They didn’t look like the runes that Harry occasionally used, that was for sure. The guy also had a collar around his neck, one that was lit up with power.

“What the actual fuck?” Tony muttered. “Harry?”

“I… don’t… Hela said… I think that’s Loki.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Loki.”

“I said I think,” Harry retorted through the comm. “It looks like he’s been… experimented on.”

Tony nodded, taking in the strange, blue skinned man with horns on his head. He really wanted to reach out to touch the runes on his skin and maybe possibly those horns. For science. Oh, who was he kidding? His heart was beating quickly at the look in the guy’s eyes, all wild and predatory. “What… what should I do with him?”

The man in front of him started to speak in another language, swaying more than a little, as he walked forwards. Tony’s eyes widened as ice gathered at the ends of one of the guy’s hands and Tony tentatively moved forward. The man, who was possibly Loki, Norse god of mischief and chaos and Jor’s father/mother, stopped, green eyes glowing dangerously. Tony stopped too, holding up his hands while getting a repulsor ready to shoot, just in case.

“Actually…” Harry trailed off, unsure. “You could get Theras to stun him. Does he look badly injured? I can’t really see from a video.”

Tony studied the man in front of him just as much as the guy was studying him. “He doesn’t look fatally injured, if that’s what you mean.”

“Is this…” The man coughed, speaking for the first time in English.

“Loki? Buddy, you don’t look so good,” Tony spoke, turning on the speakers in the suit so that Loki could hear him.

Loki stilled, the ice on his fingertips melting and dropping off. The temperature in the room rose gradually, the numbers going up on Tony’s HUD. “Who… are you?”

“Tony Stark. I am offended that you don’t know me,” Tony retorted, taking a step towards the guy. “I’m here to rescue you.”

Harry snorted, the sound reverberating through the comm. “You’re his knight in shining armor…”

“Harry, of course I’m his knight in shining armor.”

“Tony… Stark?”

“Yeah, of the Family Stark.”

“Tony, that’s not a thing,” Harry muttered, exasperatedly.

“It could be a thing,” Tony replied then took another step towards Loki.

“That sounds like you’re in the mafia,” Harry whispered, his voice full of amusement.

“Oooh.”

“That wasn’t a suggestion.”

“Yes, that’s my name. Also, one of your sons is with my boyfriend,” Tony said, lowering his face mask so that Loki could see that he wasn’t a robot or one of his captors. “Jor?”

Loki’s eyes widened then he took another step, Jarvis’ readings of the man going haywire, then Loki keeled over, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Alright… Do we take him home?” Tony asked, hurrying over to catch the man, catching him up in his arms. Loki was light and cold, icicles sticking to his fingers and arms. It reminded Tony of his freefall as he was fighting Obie, when he had gone as high as he could but the suit had gone offline. He had developed icicles on the suit and he had had to pull on the switch he had installed on it to wipe away the ice. “I mean, obviously we do. But-”

“Tony, do you have a crush on the guy already?”

He spluttered, lifting Loki into his arms, and walked back up to the main level of the house. “I do not, Harry. I just… want to study him. For science.”

“You wanted to study me for science,” Harry remarked with a laugh. “Bring him home. We’ll talk then.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Right… So you’re Hela.”

Harry stared at the young woman who had just appeared in front of him, in Tony’s workshop. She was wearing the same kind of clothes that Jor had first appeared in, a medieval but not ancient beautiful red dress. She looked to be in her mid 20’s, with flowing black hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes that were narrowed as she looked him over. Half of her face was hidden by her hair, making Harry think of the Norse myths that he at least had some familiarity with. The myths said that half of Hela’s face was dead, covered in decomposing skin while the other half was suppose to be beautiful.

“Yes. I am Hela, daughter of Loki. Jor thought I should come meet you.”

“Jor?” Harry repeated, looking up the stairs to the other part of the house to where his kids would be. “How? I thought…”

“I can communicate with my siblings, much like that telepath who owns the school in New York,” Hela remarked, glancing around the workshop to the three other suits of armor that Tony had created. “My… our father…”

“Hela!”

Harry watched as Hela’s lips twitched up into a small grin as Jor came racing down the stairs. Jor ran right by him and threw his arms around his sister.

“You came!”

“Of course I came, brother,” Hela retorted, her nose wrinkling. “Ugh, you stink of the sea.”

“That is what you always say, Hela,” Jor complained, pulling away from his sister after a minute or two. “What do you think of him?”

Hela peered over at Harry then back at Jor. “You didn’t tell me he was an elf.”

“What? I don’t need to tell you everything. I don’t tell you what the sea serpents think of you.”

Hela snorted, rocked back on her heels. “I don’t care what the sea serpents think of me. Our father… Will he be safe with you and this Stark?”

“So that is Loki, in France? Loki as in the Norse god of mischief and chaos?” Harry raised an eyebrow, knowing the truth. Other people would probably be more disbelieving but the things that he had seen and the people he had met, starting with Jor, the serpent that apparently could wrap around the world, had made him believe anything.

“Yes. That is our father,” Hela spoke, peering up at him. “He went missing a few months ago from Asgard, not that anyone from the realm looked for him except Thor and Frigga. No one thought to look here.”

“He will be safe here. Jor’s safe here already,” Harry answered, frowning in thought. “Tony and I will see that he recovers from whatever he went through. You have my word.”

“You have our thanks,” Hela whispered, blinking before glancing up. “I have to go. I already went against Odin’s wishes in coming here.”

Harry watched as Hela dropped her arms down to her sides, her hands turning to fists. She started to flicker, her blue eyes weary, as she sighed.

“Hela!”

The young girl startled, her eyes going wide as she stared at him.

“You have a home here too, if you wish,” Harry offered gently, walking over to her and kneeling so as to be on her level. “Jor has decided to stay here. You can too and so can your other siblings.”

Hela stared at him, blinking.

“Even a goddess of the underworld has to take a vacation sometime, right?”

“I suppose,” Hela finally answered, shrugging. “I do not know what Odin would think.”

“I will talk with your father about that,” Harry muttered. “He’s beginning to sound like a bad grandfather and Tony and I both have experience with bad parents.”

Hela nodded then vanished.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony watched as the stunned werewolf, vampire, veela and Norse god of mischief were brought on board to his jet. His jet that had as of yesterday afternoon, had a massive remodel, courtesy of the elven bodyguards with him. They had changed the back half of the jet into a medical transport. There were now four medical beds in the back of the jet, along with the necessary medical equipment beside them. Theras and Rania had levitated the three people and one wolf onto the jet, placing each of them on a bed.

“Shouldn’t the werewolf… I don’t know… transform back into a person?” Tony asked, watching from the front half of the plane as each of their ‘strays’ were strapped down for the plane ride back to New York City and then on to Malibu. He watched as Theras inserted a needle into the man who was the vampire’s arm, setting up a bag of blood next to the guy.

“He should,” Rania said, her blue eyes narrowed in thought. “It is certainly not the full moon.”

“Check those collars on them,” Theras suggested. “They might have something to do with him still being a wolf.”

Tony followed Rania further back into the plane, after giving the pilot the okay to take off. The pilot had turned out to be a squib, a man who had magical parents but was not a wizard or witch, and so was nonchalant about having a werewolf, a vampire, a veela and a Norse god on the plane. Tony stopped beside Loki’s bed, watched his breathing. Harry’s guards had kept Loki unconscious, preferring to leave the questioning to their boss. “I think your son is excited to see you. Jor is awesome, by the way. I saw him shift form the night before we left.”

Tony reached out to touch Loki’s hand, the one that was closest to him, and squeezed in reassurance. “You’re safe with us.”

Tony sighed and then reached out with his other hand, the gauntlet from his armor on his hand, and grasped the collar around Loki’s neck and pulled. With a crack, the metal collar fell off, landing on the floor of the plane with a thunk, slightly hidden by the noises of the plane taking off. Loki just writhed around on the bed, ending up on his side, taking a deep breath.

He walked over to each of the beds, grasping the collars around their necks and yanking gently. As soon as Tony had pulled the collar off the wolf, the creature started to shift, slowly shrinking down, losing its fur and claws and turning back into a human. A human with light brown hair and scars everywhere, half naked with only a ripped up pair of boxers on.

He heard a hushed whisper from behind him and turned to look at Theras.

The man’s brown eyes were wide as he looked between the vampire and the now human werewolf. “But that’s…”

“Who?” Tony questioned, going back over to sit next to Loki and watching the plane take off into the sky. The business talks were over as of yesterday afternoon so they were going home. “Who is it?”

“Remus Lupin,” Theras whispered, rocking back on his heels. “We… Harry thought he was dead. Everyone thought he was dead.”

“Who is he to Harry? A professor from his school?”

“No. He is though,” Rania offered, pointing to the bed where the vampire was. The guy had long, icky looking black hair, and was tied down firmly, a bag of blood hanging by his bed. “Severus Snape. Everyone thought he was dead too. Killed by Nagini.”  

“Killed by who now?”

“Nagini. She was Voldemort’s snake.”

“Right… That clears everything up,” Tony muttered, shaking his head.

  


* * *

 

 

“Sir!”

Tony started awake, glanced down to where he had put his suit, and then got up. Rania and Theras were sitting in two of the seats that were facing the beds, talking quietly between themselves. But Tony instantly realized that something was amiss. The plane wasn’t moving. He looked out the window next to him, New York City spread out below them, and walked over to the cockpit.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked, looking out the front windows, trying to see if there were… aliens attacking the city or something that would cause them to stop midair. He knew that his tower in New York City was getting some upgrades this month but that wouldn’t have stopped the jet.

“The military has closed off the air space above the city,” his pilot answered, jerking his thumb down. “Or more specifically over Harlem.”

Tony peered down through the front windows, seeing nothing until… His eyes widened so much as a big, green, thing leaped up and up, passing the Stark jet and then practically flew back to the ground. “Jarvis?!”

“Sir, I believe that was the Hulk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was getting dinner ready in the kitchen, when he heard the jet engines of the plane. He blinked awake, glanced out the window, and hurried out of the room and down the stairs, through the front door. His kids were all in napping too, having practiced elemental magic all morning. Jor was out in the waters near the mansion, swimming in his other form.

He stopped as the jet came in for a landing, a mere 50 feet from the mansion, watched it land. He watched as the door opened and a ramp opened up, one of Tony’s inventions. Tony was the first one out, spotting Harry and lighting up.

“Harry!”

Harry grinned and raced over, putting some extra speed to meet Tony in the middle. Tony pulled him into a hug and their lips met, Harry pulling him in even closer to deepen the kiss.

“Miss me?” Tony asked, breathing heavily and grinning widely.

“Of course I did,” Harry retorted, eyes narrowed. “You nearly got killed!”

“I got to stick it to the military though,” Tony said, his brown eyes lit up with mischief. “Brought home a stray of my own.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, glancing up to the second person out of the plane. The new guy looked weary, lost, not comfortable in his skin. Harry looked closer, at the guy’s short, light brown hair and blue eyes, then at Tony, crossing his arms.

“You brought home Bruce Banner?”

Tony smiled widely. “You know?”

“Yes, I do. What happened?”

“He kind of broke Harlem,” Tony said, raising his fingers up to do air quotes. “That’s what he said. I offered him a home with us. He accepted. How are the kids?”

Harry stared, bemusedly, as Bruce Banner walked over to them, stopping next to Tony. Banner looked exhausted, weary and almost like he was trying to make himself appear smaller.  

“Harry Potter.” Harry reached out a hand towards the new guy.

Bruce raised an eyebrow but shook his hand. “Stark said you guys have extra room?”

“We do,” Harry said, glancing at Tony then over to the jet, where his guards were unloading the other passengers. He gestured for them to take the four men into the mansion, down to the space that he had built for himself with Tony’s assistance. There was a room right next to Tony’s garage and workshop, one that was closed off with glass walls, that was just meant for him. “Bruce, do you need medical attention? You look-”

“You look like shit,” Tony finished, grinning. “I would say we all need to move to New York City to my tower but it’s undergoing repairs right now. Some idiot fucked something up but for now, you can be another one of our special guests.”

“You don’t have to,” Bruce urged. “I should be leaving soon anyway. General Ross wants me dead or taken captive. I don’t want to involve you two and your children.”

“Bruce, we are good,” Harry argued, his eyes narrowing. “My team and I already warded the area for twenty miles. You are safe here.”

“I will contact my lawyers, Brucie,” Tony added. “There’s bound to be some kind of lawsuit that they can bring against that General.”

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked faintly, stepping away from Tony and looking between them like he hadn’t received anything good like this in years. “I wouldn’t like to be a burden-”

“If the lawyers can’t do anything then I’ll put you under my protection,” Harry spoke. “I’ll be king in a few weeks anyway.”

Tony blinked and Bruce stared.

“What?” Tony looked at him, his eyes going wide.

“I was always going to be crowned king,” Harry quietly spoke, shrugging. “The coronation was going to be a few months ago but you know, what with the kidnapping and torture, it got postponed. There was another reason my guards went with you. I had them give a letter to the ministry and to the muggle queen.”

“Tony said you were not human but he didn’t elaborate. What are you a prince of?” Bruce asked, his eyes wide but curious.

“I’m an elf,” Harry explained, looking at Tony to watch his boyfriend. “Being king would mean leader of all magical creatures, not just the elves. It’s… tradition.”

Tony stared then smirked. “Your highness.”

“Stop,” Harry retorted, elbowing Tony. “Now, let’s go see our other guests.”

“King Harry Potter.”

“Tony, don’t get any ideas,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

  


* * *

 

 

Harry blinked as he peered down at the men on the four beds. “I thought…”

“They died?” Theras asked, shaking his head. “Whoever spread that rumor must have wanted this.”

Harry glanced down at Remus and Severus and Lucius. He had already talked with Draco and Hermione and his two friends were already on their way here. Severus on the other hand, had no living family that Harry knew of and Loki… Loki was a whole other story.

Jor was standing over his father’s bedside, still slightly dripping wet from his swim in the ocean. Loki was still unconscious, this time naturally.

Tony was standing right next to Harry, a tablet in his hand, as he listened. Bruce had gone up to the guest room that they had given him and had immediately fallen asleep. “Remus is your surrogate godfather?”

“Yes. He… I think he loved Sirius before… but then my dogfather died,” Harry whispered. “Now… he’s the only Marauder left.”

“Is he dangerous?” Tony asked, glancing at the bed that held Remus and the bed next to it, which held Severus Snape. “Your guards said that he was feral.”

“Vampires go feral if they don’t feed for a while,” Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief. “I didn’t even know he was a vampire in the first place. We all thought that was a rumor.”

Tony snorted. “Ah, school gossip. I remember that.”

“As for Remus, he shouldn’t be dangerous. You said they all had collars on?”

Tony nodded. “I ripped them off. I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Hmm?”

“The collar was keeping him from… shifting back?”

“Yep. Tony, I… You know what I said yesterday through the comms? The thing about Jor’s sister?”

“Yeah. You okay?”

“We’re fine. Hela… I promised we would take care of her father. Apparently he had gone missing from… Asgard a few months ago.”

Tony blinked, turned to stare at Harry, his eyes narrowing in thought. “No one looked for him, did they?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I don’t think anyone did except for his brother and mother. His father sounds like a piece of work though.”

Tony shuddered. Harry reached over to entwine their fingers, tightening his grip when Tony shivered. “You saw Loki when I first saw him. He was blue, icy blue.”

“We’ll have to ask him when he wakes up,” Harry spoke.


End file.
